Les rêves ne meurent jamais
by GueparddeFeu
Summary: Année 1517... Grand Line... Une furie décima une partie de Marineford, mais disparut sans laisser de traces. Cinq ans plus tard, les Mugiwara entreprennent de réaliser leurs rêves... Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'ils rencontrent une personne dont le rêve a été brisé à jamais? Première fic One Piece! Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

Voici ma toute première fic' sur ce site ! Quelle émotion! XD

N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'accepte n'importe quelle review qui me permettra d'avancer dans ma fic' et de l'améliorer!

L'histoire se passe après l'épisode de Thriller Bark, mais j'ai posté un petit prologue en guise de mise en bouche. Mon histoire comportera quelques OCs de mon cru.

La suite devrait arriver très prochainement! Je vous avertis que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres composeront cette histoire, donc ne vous affolez pas si ça prend du temps, j'envisage de préparer mes chapitres à l'avance pour ne pas que ça finisse en un grand n'importe quoi! Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre 6 mois, par exemple... (Manquerait plus que ça! XD)

Bon, je vais arrêter mon bla-bla inutile et vous laissez découvrir ma fic' que j'ai pour l'instant intitulée _Les rêves ne meurent jamais_.

Ah, juste une chose: c'est bien dommage, mais les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient pas (TT_TT) mais à monsieur Eiichiro Oda! Vous pouvez aussi voir les montages que je fais pour chaque chapitre dans ma galerie Deviantart, rubrique One Piece OCs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda - 1997

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue :<span>  
><strong>

Le silence...

Le silence de la Mort planait au-dessus d'elle… Glaçait l'endroit tel l'hiver impitoyable des grandes étendues nordiques…

Il figea même le temps… Le peu de gens présents, qu'ils soient conscients ou au bord de l'évanouissement, frissonnèrent en sentant le souffle glacé et malsain de la Faucheuse leur caressait la peau, leur murmurait la fin imminente qui les attendait.

Ce n'avait été qu'une simple gamine proche de la quinzaine…

Ce n'avait été qu'un simple enfant perdu dans ce monde cruel…

Qui aurait pu croire cela ?

Qui aurait pu croire que cette frêle jeune fille se tiendrait debout, souriante et aspergée de sang…

Un sang chaud qui n'était pas le sien… Mais celui des dizaines de milliers de cadavres qui jonchaient la plaine.

Pourtant, malgré son sourire malsain, elle était anéantie… Son cœur criait son désespoir…

Pleine de rage, elle dévisagea sa cible, bien cachée derrière le rempart de soldats.

Elle devait le faire…

Pour son père, pour sa mère, pour elle, pour son avenir...

Les larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle s'était saignée à blanc pour en arriver là… Elle ne devait pas perdre. Pas contre _lui_.

Lui qui avait transformée sa vie en véritable cauchemar.

Lui qui lui avait tout pris. Son enfance, sa famille, ses amis, ses rêves, son bonheur, sa joie de vivre.

Elle avait tout abandonné pour le traquer et l'éliminer. Quitte à mourir, elle fera tout pour l'emmener dans sa tombe.

Ses quatre années d'acharnement surhumain ne pouvaient pas se terminer ainsi ! C'était impossible !

Il fallait désormais choisir… Sa vie ? Celle de son adversaire ? Ou les deux ?

Sa rage et son désarroi était tels qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer cette voix dans sa tête… Cette voix qui lui murmurait de tuer…

Tuer…

Tuer encore et encore…

Jusqu'à atteindre son but.

Son coeur battait trop rapidement... Son corps tremblait... Ses pas se faisaient incertains...

Et après un dernier regard vengeur sur sa cible, elle céda…

Et hurla.

Ses adversaires tressaillirent en entendant ce rugissement semblable à une bête féroce issue des profondeurs de l'Enfer, tandis que la jeune fille se métamorphosa.

Ses cheveux de jais tombèrent sur ses yeux mordorés, où ne brillait que la haine, la folie… Et la soif de sang. Le blanc de ses yeux fut remplacé par une noirceur semblable aux abysses de Grand Line.

Elle riait nerveusement… Un rire malsain tout en léchant ses lèvres déjà maculées du vital liquide rouge… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce goût…

Et après un grognement de satisfaction, elle s'élança…

Ses adversaires fuyaient face à elle, terrorisés par son aura destructrice. Mais ils n'avaient visiblement aucune chance… Partout, du sang, des cris, des gémissements, des plaintes, des pleurs… La pseudo Faucheuse exerçait sa funeste besogne sans distinction... La tristesse, la rage, la douleur, le désespoir s'emparait du cœur de chacun. Les adversaires suicidaires tentèrent de lui barrer la route, mais furent éliminés d'un simple mouvement.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait… Personne ne savait que cette jeune fille de quinze ans venait d'aller trop loin. Car pour accomplir son rêve, elle s'était condamnée à perdre toute rationalité… Et ce, à jamais.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà... Mes premiers écrits sur ce site...<p>

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?

A bientôt


	2. L'aventure de Luffy continue!

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic'! Cette fois-ci, l'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer!

Encore une fois, les personnages de One Piece ne sont pas à moi, mais seulement les OCs qui viennent tout droit de mon imagination!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et donnez-moi vos avis!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>  
>L'aventure de Luffy continue !<br>L'île qui se situe entre les deux mers !  
><strong>

Après quelques minutes d'intense observation, Luffy descendit rapidement de la vigie et vint s'asseoir à sa place favorite… A savoir la tête de lion qui ornait la proue du Thousand Sunny. Il continua de regarder le paysage maritime, imperturbable. Soudain, une mouette se posta juste devant lui. Ils s'observèrent un petit bout de temps, Luffy penchant la tête, les bras croisés, fixant l'animal qui l'imitait. La vue de cet oiseau en pleine mer venait subitement de lui rappeler quelque chose que Nami lui avait dit… Mais quoi ?  
>Le capitaine approcha alors son visage de la mouette et lui fit un grand sourire. Sourire un peu trop ample aux yeux de l'animal qui s'envola à tire-d'aile, laissant un Luffy étonné. Il regarda le volatile s'éloigner, puis sentant son impatience atteindre son paroxysme, il s'exclama en prenant sa tête entre ses mains :<p>

« Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Pourquoi y a pas d'îîîîîîîîîîles ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! »

Bien qu'étant à l'autre bout du bateau, sa voix avait dû être assez forte et ses plaintes assez nombreuses pour que Nami grince des dents et froisse le frêle papier du journal, prise d'un accès de colère à cause d'un imbécile au chapeau de paille qui ne voulait pas se la boucler et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle qui croyait que la journée s'annonçait plutôt calme…

« GRRRRRRRRRR… LUFFY ! BOUCLE-LA ! SINON, T'ES PRIVE DE VIANDE JUSQU'A CE QU'ON ACCOSTE A LA PROCHAINE ÎLE ! » hurla-t-elle.

Effrayé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir savourer son met préféré s'il continuait, Luffy déglutit difficilement et s'exécuta. Même si elle n'était pas le capitaine de l'équipage, Nami avait malheureusement suffisamment d'emprise sur le cuisinier pour que ce dernier obéisse aux ordres de la navigatrice quant à sa ration quotidienne de protéines. Et vu qu'aucune île n'était visible à l'horizon…

Pensant avoir été bien claire sur le sujet, Nami repartit dans la bibliothèque, reprit le journal, le défroissa et continua sa lecture. Le capitaine continua donc de fixer l'horizon d'un air absent, quand il entendit la voix de Sanji, qui manifestement s'adresser à Nami et Robin :

« Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! Voici de merveilleux cocktails préparés avec amour pour que vous puissiez conserver vos magnifiques peaux de pêche ! »

Le cuisinier se dirigea tour à tour vers les deux jeunes filles qui prirent les verres tout en remerciant Sanji, qui dès lors était aux anges. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer, il y a de cela deux semaines, le temps n'avait cessé d'être au beau. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, illuminant l'immense étendue aqueuse que constituait l'océan, et aucun nuage ne tâchait l'infini azuré qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux. Les Mugiwara n'étaient pas mécontents de cette accalmie, pouvant enfin goûter à une journée de tranquillité où la tempête n'avait pas sa place. Ceci dit, la température n'avait de cesse de grimper. Et cela faisait deux semaines que le maître coq proposait aux jeunes demoiselles de l'équipage plusieurs rafraîchissements qui ne laissaient pas un certain capitaine indifférent. C'est ainsi que Luffy interpella son cuisinier, tandis que ce dernier allait reposer le plateau à la cuisine :

« Hé, Sanji ! Pourquoi j'ai pas un cocktail, moi aussi ? »

- Tss… Occupes-toi de tes affaires, veux-tu… répliqua le cuisinier.

- C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elles auraient le droit et pas moi ? Moi aussi, j'en veux un à la pêche ! » argumenta Luffy.

Et sur ces paroles pleines de détermination, il descendit de son siège favori pour se précipiter sur Sanji. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air blasé, atterré par la débilité de son capitaine. Même si ça faisait des mois et des mois qu'il était dans cet équipage, il était sans cesse étonné du faible Q.I de Luffy. C'est pourquoi il soupira, avant de déclarer à son cher capitaine :

« Crétin… Quand je parlais de « pêche », j'évoquais les « peaux de pêche » de Nami-san et Robin-chan, pas les cocktails.

- ... Des « peaux de pêche » ? Nami et Robin ? Les cocktails ? répéta-t-il en penchant la tête à droite et à gauche, dubitatif.

- Tss… C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce type n'a aucune culture… » marmonna-t-il.

Mais malgré cela, l'homme au chapeau de paille oublia vite cette énigme, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, et ne se découragea pas quant à sa principale demande :

« Alors, tu vas faire mon cocktail, c'est ça ? Allez, s'il te plaît, Sanji !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… » répondit-il avec une parfaite indifférence, avant de refermer la porte de la cuisine derrière lui, laissant un Luffy tout souriant, sachant très bien que le cuisinier ne laisserait personne mourir de faim et/ou de soif.

Dans la cuisine, Sanji regarda un petit moment son plan de travail où était entreposés les divers ustensiles et ingrédients dont il s'était servis pour préparer les cocktails des filles. Il jaugea la quantité restante des produits et se décida à préparer d'autres boissons. Après tout, les autres aussi avaient chaud sous ce soleil de plomb.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy était retourné sur la proue du Thousand Sunny et continuait de fixer l'horizon. A ce moment-là, Usopp, qui pêchait tranquillement avec Chopper, s'exclama :

« Ca y est, j'ai une touche !

- Hontôôôôôôôôô? (1) Fais-moi voir ! » s'exclama le capitaine qui venait de rejoindre les deux pêcheurs à une vitesse record.

Mais Usopp avait beau tiré sur sa canne à pêche, la proie n'était pas décidé à servir de prochain repas.

« Ha, ha ! Alors, on veut résister au grand capitaine Usopp ! Tu vas voir ! J'ai pêché des poissons bien plus gros que toi !

- Wow ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama Chopper avec enthousiasme (NdA: _qui a dit naïveté ?_).

- Hé, hé… Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un jour, j'ai réussi à abattre un monstre marin de 20 mètres de haut ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas facile, car je n'avais quasiment rien comme arme ! Mais c'était sans compter sur mon génie et… »

Mais tandis qu'il continuait à raconter des histoires à faire dormir un insomniaque, le poisson ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de s'enfuir, tirant sur le fil de pêche et manquant de faire chuter Usopp. Chopper prit sa forme en heavy point et, avec Luffy, aida le canonnier à récupérer sa prise. Enfin, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ils parvinrent à faire sortir le poisson de l'eau… Et quelle bête ! Elle devait bien faire une bonne vingtaine de kilos ! Ils se dépêchèrent de la placer dans le vivier.

« SUGEEEEEEEEEE (2)! Vivement le dîner ! Ce poisson a l'air tellement bon ! s'exclama Luffy avec un filet de bave.

- Wow ! Génial, Usopp ! Voilà une belle prise ! s'écria le médecin.

- Hé, hé… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Rien ne peut résister au grand capitaine Usopp ! Eh, Sanji ! Viens voir un peu la sacrée bête dans l'aquarium ! WOW ! Super ! Des rafraîchissements ! » s'extasia-t-il alors que le cuistot venait de sortir de son lieu de travail, un plateau à la main où reposaient plusieurs verres.

Les deux pêcheurs, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipage, se précipitèrent sur le cuisinier pour se servir, alors que Luffy n'arrêtait pas de crier « Ouais ! Super, Sanji ! T'es le meilleur ! ». Après que tout le monde fût servi, il ne restait plus qu'un verre sur le plateau.

« Où est passé l'autre crétin ? demanda Sanji en regardant partout.

- Ah, tu veux parler de Zoro ? Il est dans la vigie, comme d'habitude » répondit le capitaine.

Sanji soupira une seconde fois, puis, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce surélevée, il grimpa à la vigie, le plateau en main. Quand il ouvrit la trappe, il fut accueilli par une vague de chaleur humide émanant de la pièce. Mais il n'entendit pas le bruit d'haltères qu'on soulevait, raison pour laquelle il scruta un instant la salle pour trouver l'occupant.

« Tss… K'so Marimo… » marmonna-t-il une fois le bretteur en vue.

_Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai…_ avait-il songé en apercevant son rival, ce dernier affalé sur un banc, en train de piquer un somme. Le cuisinier s'approcha de lui et le regarda un instant, se demandant comment ce type faisait pour dormir autant, et ce tous les jours ! Il avait l'horloge interne totalement déréglé, apparemment…

Sanji posa le plateau à côté de Zoro et donna quelques coups de pied dans la tête de ce dernier.

« Oi, Marimo ! Réveille-toi ! Sérieux, comment peux-tu dormir dans une atmosphère pareille ? »

Alors qu'il continuait de le taper, Zoro émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de saisir le pied du cuisinier.

« Oi, Baka Cook… Qu'est-ce qu'tu me veux ? demanda si poliment le bretteur.

- Je suis venu t'apporter à boire, répliqua-t-il en désignant des yeux le verre à côté de lui. Vu que t'es pas fichu de te réveiller tout seul, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse… Luffy ne me pardonnerait pas de te laisser te déshydrater.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Que je ne suis pas capable d'aller me chercher à boire tout seul ?

- Qui sait… répondit Sanji. Et puis de toute façon, on n'entre pas dans ma cuisine sans mon autorisation…

- Tss… Comme si j'avais besoin de te demander ton accord pour aller me chercher à boire, cuistot pervers…

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu, là. Tu veux parier, Marimo ? questionna Sanji en se penchant vers Zoro d'un air menaçant.

- Quand tu veux, Sourcil roulé…

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda le maître coq, une veine commençant à palpiter dangereusement à sa tempe.

- « Sourcil roulé », le nargua-t-il. Faudrait voir à se laver les oreilles, le cuistot, ou alors c'est le fait de courtiser les filles tous les jours qui te ramollit le cerveau…

- Ah oui ? Non, mais tu t'es vu, bretteur du dimanche ? T'es même pas capable de te retrouver dans un bateau comme celui-ci ! Faut vraiment être le dernier des navets pour avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi pourri !

- Haa ? Oses répéter ce que tu viens de dire ! » s'énerva Zoro.

Il se leva, plantant son regard hargneux dans celui tout aussi hargneux de Sanji.

« J'ai l'impression que tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre, saleté de cuistot…

- Non sans blague ? ironisa le blond. Disons plutôt que j'en ai marre de voir ta sale tronche de cactus et que j'ai envie de régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont…  
>Usopp, une longue vue à la main, surveillait les eaux de Grand Line, quand il aperçut une sorte de bosse noire à l'horizon. Ayant soudain peur que ce ne soit un monstre marin de plus d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut et se demandant comment il allait l'abattre pour montrer aux autres la grande supériorité du Capitaine Usopp, il scruta plus attentivement cette silhouette et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un animal… Rapidement, il monta à la vigie et surprit Sanji et Zoro en train de se regarder en chiens de faïence et qui continuaient de s'insulter puérilement. Cependant, son arrivée perturba le « petit combat d'intimidation » des deux belligérants qui le fixèrent à leur tour, étonnés.<p>

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Usopp ? demanda Zoro.

- Je viens de voir une étrange silhouette non loin du bateau, répondit-il.

- Une étrange silhouette ? Où ça ? demanda Sanji alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à l'horizon avec le télescope.

- A tribord. »

Le cuisinier ajusta l'appareil dans la direction indiqué et vit lui aussi une étrange masse noire dérivant sur les flots. Il corrigea la netteté du télescope et put discerner la silhouette d'une petite barque avec, en son centre, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à… Ni une ni deux, il saisit le micro de la vigie et s'exclama :

« Oï, tout le monde, il y a un naufragé sur une barque à tribord ! »

Tout le monde fut interloqué par cette déclaration soudaine. Néanmoins, ils s'empressèrent d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.

« Quoi ? Une barque avec un humain ? questionna Chopper alors qu'il s'approchait de la rambarde du bateau.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Franky. On est en pleine mer, ici ! Comment ça serait possible qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un dans un si petit bateau au beau milieu de Grand Line.

- Oï, Sanji. T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Usopp alors qu'il descendait de la vigie avec ses deux nakamas.

- Oui. Il y a bien un humain dans cette barque ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était exactement… ~ A moins que ce ne soit une jolie damoiselle qui ne demande qu'à être sauvée ! ~

- Tss… Quel idiot, celui-là…, pesta Zoro alors que Sanji tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, un cœur ayant remplacé son seul oeil visible et en criant « ~Mellorine ! Mellorine ! ~ » à tout bout de champ.

- Allons, c'est complètement ridicule ! Comment un humain pourrait se trouver i… Hé, Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Nami.

Tous ses nakamas regardèrent leur capitaine faire tourner son bras droit, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui généralement, n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite des événements.

« Ben, comme on sait pas ce que c'est, je vais aller voir et le ramener ici ! Peut-être qu'il y a de la nourriture !

- HEIN ? ON EST PEUT-ÊTRE DEVANT UN DANGER POTENTIEL ET TOI TU PENSES A LA BOUFFE ? » s'écria un Usopp excédé par l'attitude de son capitaine.

Mais Luffy ne l'écouta pas et allongea son bras. Vu que le bateau avançait maintenant en direction de la petite barque, Luffy put s'agripper à l'embarcation facilement.

« Attends, Luffy ! Il faudrait mieux s'approcher encore un peu plus pour pouvoir discerner d'ici qui est cette personne ! tenta Chopper.

- Nishishishi ! T'inquiètes, Chopper. C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'exclama-t-il en se propulsant vers la barque.

Ses nakamas le suivirent du regard, atterrés de l'inconscience de Luffy pour toute chose qui leur était inconnue.

« Pff… Et voilà, il n'en encore fait qu'à sa tête… ronchonna Usopp.

- Espérons juste que ça ne nous attirera pas d'ennuis… On vient à peine de sortir de Thriller Bark. » pria Nami.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Luffy… Ce dernier, tenant son chapeau en place de sa main libre, avançait rapidement vers la petite embarcation et vit la silhouette humaine se relever. C'est alors que le pirate s'écria avec un grand sourire :

« ATTENTIIIIIIOOOON ! ME VOILAAAAAAA ! »

Et avant que l'inconnu ne tourne la tête pour voir qui criait…  
>BAM ! Un objet non identifié le heurta de plein fouet et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, pour finalement se retrouver à l'eau. Quant à Luffy, il se releva avec peine et s'épousseta.<p>

« Aaaaah aïe aïe aïe ! Pfiou ! Quelle chance, je ne suis pas tombé dans la mer. Tiens ? Mais y a personne ? Pourtant, j'étais sûr d'avoir vu un humain quand je suis arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant partout, alors qu'une silhouette noire sortit de l'eau.

- Plus un geste !

- Hein ? » fut la seule remarque qu'il fit avant de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir une arme blanche fondre sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, sur le Thousand Sunny…

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il doit se passer, là-bas… Il ne faudrait pas que Luffy-san ait des problèmes, s'inquiéta Brook.

- Qui sait… Peut-être qu'il est tombé dans la mer… suggéra Robin.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ? Robin, ça va pas de sortir des trucs comme ça ? Tu vas lui porter la poisse ! s'écria Chopper.

- Elle est vraiment effrayante, parfois… marmonna Franky.

- Franchement, y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de dangereux à bord d'une simple barque, se moqua Zoro.

- OÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! »

Les Mugiwara levèrent la tête en direction de la barque pour constater que la main du capitaine était maintenant accrochée à la rambarde du navire et que ce dernier revenait sur le Sunny. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux comprit dans quelle direction se dirigeait l'homme au chapeau de paille, et c'est ainsi que Zoro marmonna un « Et merde ! », avant de recevoir Luffy en pleine figure… Et d'être projeté jusqu'à la rambarde opposée du navire dans un grand fracas !

« Oï, Zoro ! Ca va ? demanda Usopp.

- Tch… Comment ça pourrait bien aller alors que je viens de me prendre un imbécile en pleine face !

- Aaaaah, me voilà de retour ! Ah ? Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ? s'étonna l'homme au chapeau de paille.

- Luffy ! Baka (3) ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! s'écria le bretteur en étranglant son capitaine.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Nami en voyant un tas difforme à côté de Luffy, ignorant d'ailleurs ce dernier qui était en proie à l'agonie à cause des mains d'un certain sabreur qui serrait son coup avec un peu trop de force.

Elle approcha sa main, mais le monticule inidentifiable bougea, tandis qu'une voix s'exclamait :

« Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Nami recula, alors que la chose qu'elle avait prise pour un tas de vêtements n'était en fait qu'un petit enfant aux cheveux bruns et ne devant pas dépasser la dizaine d'années, menaçant les Mugiwara avec un couteau.

« Alors c'était ça ce qui avait dans la barque ? Un gamin ? s'étonna le cyborg.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ce couteau, tu pourrais te blesser, avertit Sanji.

- Urusei ! Je suis pas un gamin ! Je suis un noble pêcheur !

- Ha, ha ! Me fais pas rire ! Toi, un pêcheur ? Mais regarde-toi, t'es haut comme trois pommes ! » se moqua Usopp en lui tapotant la tête.

Mais le dit pêcheur ne se laissa pas faire et mordit la main du canonnier qui hurla. Alors qu'Usopp essayait de se dégager du gamin, Chopper s'approcha de Luffy qui reprenait son souffle après que Zoro l'ait lâché et demanda :

« Dis, Luffy, c'est qui ce garçon ? C'est vraiment lui qui était à l'intérieur de la barque ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne à bord du navire, mais il est sorti de l'eau et a voulu m'attaquer par derrière… Alors je l'ai assommé et ramené ici.

- Je vois… Il t'a tendu un piège en plongeant dans l'eau. C'est assez imprudent, surtout quand on sait quels animaux peuplent Grand Line ! constata le médecin.

- Baka ! J'y suis pas allé de mon propre gré, c'est ce crétin qui m'a bousculé ! hurla le garçon, maintenant en train de taper la tête d'Usopp. Eh, mais… Attends… C'EST UN RATON-LAVEUR QUI PARLE ?

- CRETIN ! JE SUIS UN RENNE, PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR ! T'AS PAS VU MES BOIS ?

- Et mais tu marches aussi ? continua-t-il dans son questionnement, tellement surpris par sa découverte.

- Yohohohoho ! Oui, effectivement, Chopper peut parler et marcher comme les humains. »

Le petit garçon se retourna et hurla de frayeur en voyant la tête squelettique de Brook.

« Enchanté, petit, mon nom est Brook. Tu es tout pâle, veux-tu que je te chante une chanson ? Yohohohohohohohohoho !

- Un... Un… Un… Un squelette qui parle ? bredouilla l'enfant, semblant sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

- Bakayarô (4) ! S'il est tout pâle c'est parce que tu lui fiches la trouille ! s'énerva Nami en donnant à Brook un de ses coups de poings dévastateurs.

- Oï, gamin, ça va ? » demanda Franky, inquiet de l'état du petit garçon qui semblait comme statufié face à un renne et un squelette doués de parole.

Cependant, un sourire se dessina très vite sur son visage et il s'exclama :

« Sugeeeeeeeeeeee ! Des utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois ! Et ce chapeau de paille me dit quelque chose… Tu ne serais pas Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, par hasard ?

- Si, c'est bien moi !

- Youhou ! Je suis à bord du navire du célèbre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! C'est trop cooooooooooooool ! » s'écria le jeune garçon.

Ce retournement de situation surprit les Mugiwara au plus haut point. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un s'enthousiasmait à la vue de pirates.

« Tu connais les Fruits du Démon ? Mais tu n'as l'air d'avoir que 10 ans ! s'étonna la navigatrice.

- Je n'ai pas 10 ans, j'en ai 11 et je m'appelle Enzo. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je connais les Fruits du Démon depuis très longtemps, parce que mon père possède l'encyclopédie de ces fruits. Dîtes, ce sont les seuls possesseurs ou y en a d'autres ? ajouta-t-il en trépignant sur place.

Les pirates le regardèrent bizarrement, tandis que Chopper s'exclama :

« Non, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Luffy et Robin en possèdent aussi.

- Woooooooooow ! Super ! Vous pouvez me montrer ? » demanda-t-il aux deux concernés.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Luffy étira son bras en l'air pour s'accrocher à une corde proche de la vigie, tandis que Robin fit apparaître des mains sur le corps d'Enzo pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter. Après cette petite démonstration, Sanji demanda :

« Mais il y a truc que je ne comprends pas… Comment ça se fait que tu sois au milieu de l'océan alors qu'il n'y a pas une seule île ?

- Oh, ça… En fait, j'attendais mon père, ce matin, pour aller pêcher ; alors pendant qu'il se préparait, je m'étais endormi. Mais la barque n'était pas bien amarrée. Quand j'ai remarqué que je dérivais, j'ai voulu ramer jusqu'à l'île mais une secousse m'a déséquilibré et m'a fait lâcher les rames qui ont été emportées par un tourbillon. Et du coup, je me fais du souci pour mon père… Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, ajouta Enzo, peu sûr de lui.

- Un tourbillon ? répéta Nami.

- Oui, mon île en est entourée, dû à la conjonction de deux courants marins. Elle est entre Grand Line et Calm Belt.

- C… Ca… Ca… Calm Belt ? questionna Usopp alors qu'Enzo hochait affirmativement la tête.

- Ben, on n'a qu'à te ramener chez toi ! déclara Luffy.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla le canonnier.

- C'est vrai ? T… Tu ferais vraiment ça ? s'exclama Enzo, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr ! Comme tu l'as dit, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter ! Et puis, sur une île, il y a toujours une aventure, non ?

- Et ça nous permettra aussi de faire des provisions pour le Sunny. Je suis à court de Cola en ce moment, ajouta Franky.

- Oï, attendez, attendez, attendez ! Vous avez entendu comme moi ? Il a parlé de Calm Belt ! L'endroit où vivent les plus grands monstres marins ! Si on y va, on va se faire tuer ! paniqua Usopp.

- Non, il existe un chemin bien précis pour entrer dans la zone sécurisée de l'île, rétorqua le petit garçon. Mon père est navigateur et m'a fait apprendre le parcours par cœur. Je peux donc être votre guide.

- Très bien ! Ca me va comme ça ! Mais en échange… Tu devras me rembourser en liquide nos services, car ça va nous faire dévier de la trajectoire du Log Pose, déclara Nami avec un sourire malsain qui ne rassura pas du tout Enzo.

- Pauvre Enzo… marmonna Chopper.

- Ouais, il court à la ruine avec elle… continua Usopp.

- Nishishishishi ! Bon, ben alors si tout le monde est prêt… En avant ! » s'exclama Luffy.

Tout le monde s'affaira pour préparer le bateau à changer de cap, mais personne ne vit Zoro fixait l'enfant d'un air méfiant. Enfin, quand tout fût paré, et sous les indications d'Enzo, le Thousand Sunny se dirigea tranquillement vers le nord-est, direction Calm Belt.

Ainsi, ils naviguèrent pendant une heure en suivant la trajectoire du courant. Lors de la déviation des dizaines de tourbillons causés par la rencontre des courants marins, les Mugiwara étaient sur leur garde, mais heureusement, la route qu'indiquait Enzo était correcte et ils purent donc s'en sortir indemnes. Cependant, peu de temps après avoir franchi cet obstacle…

« C'est bizarre, je ne vois aucune île… déclara Usopp, une longue vue à la main. Tu es sûr que c'est par là, Enzo ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Dans peu de temps, on pourra la voir.

- Wooooooooooooooooooooooooow ! s'exclama soudainement Luffy, derrière Usopp. Elle est là ! »

Le canonnier se retourna, imité par le reste de l'équipage. Riant de bon cœur, Enzo se précipita aux côtés de Luffy pour admirer son île.

« … Elle a l'air accueillante, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Robin, accoudée à la rambarde.

- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire… Elle est SUPER ! sourit le cyborg, en relevant ses lunettes.

- Omoshireeeeee (5) ! » s'extasia Chopper.

Les autres pirates ne dirent rien, mais leurs sourires signifiaient bien leur accord avec l'archéologue.

L'île était de taille moyenne, mais incroyablement belle. La plage était recouverte de sable blanc et fin, de nombreux cocotiers la bordant. A l'est se trouvait une immense falaise où un grand phare y trônait, surplombant une calanque assez imposante. Ce même bâtiment fut très vite suivi par des habitations qui se répandaient sur une bonne partie de l'île jusqu'à la plage, à l'ouest. Les maisons étaient peintes avec des couleurs chaudes, reflétant le climat estival qui imprégnait l'atmosphère. Le port, de grande taille, était bondé : des bateaux de pêche de toutes les tailles se pressaient, en plus de la foule qui s'agitait sur les quais, témoins de l'effervescence de ce lieu. Mais ce qui impressionnait surtout, c'était la jungle qui se déployait derrière la ville, contrée encore vierge de toute trace d'habitations humaines. Humain et nature, civilisation et esprit sauvage, tranquillité et danger… Ces antagonistes se mariaient parfaitement, l'un semblant s'harmoniser avec l'autre, en un mélange estival et exotique.

« Cette île est magnifique, on croirait qu'elle est faite pour accueillir des touristes ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Oui, mais c'est dommage, les courants empêchent les navires d'arriver correctement sur l'île, constata Nami.

- C'est normal, ils sont là pour la protéger ! expliqua Enzo. Surtout en ce qui concerne les monstres marins. N'oubliez pas qu'on est proche de Calm Belt, la zone qui se situe entre l'île et les tourbillons est une zone sûre, car aucun monstre ne s'aventure par ici, sinon il se fait repousser par les perturbations et ne peut donc pas rejoindre Grand Line !

- Donc les animaux marins sont obligés de contourner l'île et ses tourbillons pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement, c'est ça ? conclut Robin.

- Exactement !

- Effectivement, c'est vrai que c'est très ingénieux… reconnut le canonnier. Comme quoi, la Nature est bien faite. Tiens, d'ailleurs regardez, on voit Calm Belt d'ici ! »

Et en effet, lorsque les pirates regardèrent dans la direction qu'Usopp leur indiquait, ils virent une zone où l'eau restait parfaitement calme et plate, caractéristique de Calm Belt.

« Hahahahahaha ! Elle m'a l'air vachement bien cette île ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ! Allez, en avant ! s'extasia encore une fois Luffy.

- A vos ordres, Capitaine ! » s'écrièrent en choeur ses nakamas.

Et c'est ainsi que les Mugiwara se dirigèrent vers le port et y accostèrent. Quand ils descendirent du bateau, leurs oreilles furent attaquées par une masse importante de décibels.

« Eh bien… Je n'avais jamais vu un port aussi animé ! remarqua Nami.

- C'est parce que les pêcheurs reviennent pour entreposer leurs prises. D'ailleurs, le quai de mon père est juste là-bas ! OHE, PAPAAAAAAAAA ! »

A une vingtaine de mètres, un trentenaire aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate en train de parler aux autorités locales se retourna en reconnaissant la voix. Dès qu'il vit l'enfant accourir vers lui en tendant les bras, une vague de soulagement s'empara de lui avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

« Oh, Dieu soit loué, mon petit Enzo ! Tu n'as rien ? J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu la barque loin du rivage ! Excuse-moi mon fils, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus ! ajouta-t-il en serrant son enfant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, papa ! Le plus important, c'est que j'ai pu réussir à m'en sortir ! Et tout ça, c'est grâce à mes nouveaux amis !

- Tes nouveaux amis ?

- Oui, et tu vas pas me croire, mais il s'agit de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille !

- Quoi ? Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Le pirate ? »

Pendant cette discussion, les Mugiwara avaient rejoint Enzo et ne furent pas rassurés quand ils entendirent le père répéter le nom de leur capitane.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… Mauvais signe, ça ! s'exclama Usopp. Il a l'air de nous connaître ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se tire d'ici avant que la Marine nous tombe dessus ! »

Trop tard, car le père d'Enzo s'approchait déjà des pirates. Arrivé à la hauteur de Luffy, il regarda ce dernier longuement, tandis que certains des Mugiwaras se tenaient sur leur garde, prêts à réagir si jamais il donnait l'alerte. Toutefois, la suite des évènements laissa l'équipage bouche bée…

« Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon fils ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant ! Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! S'il lui était arrivé malheur, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné ! Merci encore ! » avait déclamé le père d'Enzo en prenant les mains de Luffy et en s'inclinant.

Alors là… Si les Mugiwara pouvaient s'attendre à ça !

* * *

><p>(1) "C'est vrai?" en japonais.<p>

(2) "Super!" en japonais.

(3) "Abruti!" en japonais.

(4) "Imbécile!" en japonais.

(5) "Incroyable!" en japonais.

Voilà... Mon premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ça va venir. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé!

Alors, une petite review pour m'encourager, please?

A bientôt


	3. Terreur cachée à Wild Town!

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire! Ça avance, ça avance...

Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite des aventures des Mugiwara.

Bonne lecture et bonne année tout le monde! =D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>  
>Terreur cachée à Wild Town !<br>Le mythe de la créature aux cheveux d'or !  
><strong>

« Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon fils ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant ! Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! S'il lui était arrivé malheur, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné ! Merci encore ! » déclama-t-il.

Et tout ça en s'inclinant devant Luffy et en lui prenant les mains ! Usopp, ainsi que Chopper et Brook, furent tellement surpris qu'ils s'en décrochèrent la mâchoire ! Attendez une seconde… Ce gars-là, qui est un pêcheur et un civil tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, venait de remercier un_ pirate_ ? Et le pire, c'est que Luffy avait l'air de trouver ça normal !

« Oh, mais c'est pas grave, vous savez ! Ça ne nous dérange pas de faire un petit détour ! En plus, on doit refaire les provisions pour notre bateau, alors Enzo est tombé vraiment à pic ! Hahahahahaha ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en tapotant avec frénésie le dos du jeune garçon.

- Vous devez réapprovisionner votre bateau ?

- Oui. On a encore du chemin à faire pour aller sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, répondit Luffy.

- Sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ? Vous voulez aller dans le Nouveau Monde ? demanda le père d'Enzo.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Après tout, je dois traverser toute cette mer pour devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! Nishishishishi ! »

Le pêcheur regarda Luffy avec incrédulité tout en répétant « Le Seigneur des Pirates ? ». Mais étrangement, il se mit à sourire comme un dément, rit et s'exclama :

« Ben ça alors ! Ça, c'est de l'ambition ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire découvrir la ville et vous aiguiller pour trouver les meilleurs commerçants ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire envers ceux qui ont sauvé mon petit Enzo.

- Ooooooh ! C'est vrai ? Hé, hé… Eh bien merci, papi. » déclara le capitaine pirate.

Cependant, Nami se rapprocha de son capitaine et rétorqua :

« Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine… On saura se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, nous sommes des pirates, non ? On a l'habitude d'explorer les villes.

- Mais… Nami ! Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Il s'était proposé pour nous aider, c'est plutôt gentil de sa part !

- Luffy… maugréa-t-elle en attrapant l'oreille du susnommé, qui bien sûr s'allongea à cause du pouvoir démoniaque. Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes dans une ville et qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il y ait la Marine ! J'aimerais, _pour une fois_, profiter d'une balade en ville sans avoir à prendre la fuite dès que je vois une patrouille vous courser !

- Tiens donc… ricana Zoro. C'est que la sorcière s'inquiète pour nous, maintenant ?

- Je t'interdis de traiter Nami de « sorcière » ! s'offusqua Sanji.

- La ferme, tête de banane ! Je lui dis ce que je veux !

- Ah non, vous allez pas commencer, vous deux ! » s'écria la navigatrice en leur assénant un coup de poing chacun.

Mais c'est à ce moment que le père d'Enzo, qui avait suivi la conversation, s'esclaffa. Tous les Mugiwara le regardèrent bizarrement avant qu'il puisse articuler :

« Hahaha… Croyez-moi, vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de vous en faire pour ça ! Vous pourriez détruire l'île que la Marine ne s'en rendrait même pas compte !

- Hm ? Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Usopp.

- Hé, hé… C'est simple… C'est qu'il n'y a pas de Marines ici ! » déclara innocemment Enzo.

La révélation tomba comme un poids mort sur l'équipage qui mit un certain à réagir…

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII?

- Attendez… V… Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, là ? demanda Franky.

- Hm, hm… C'est normal ! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes à la frontière de Calm Belt et qu'il y a des tourbillons autour de l'île : la Marine n'aurait pas idée de poster une base ici, car en cas d'attaque, les renforts ne pourraient pas rentrer dans la baie. »

Les pirates regardèrent leurs interlocuteurs, surpris, avant que Brook n'ajoute :

« Ça alors… Les seules fois où j'ai pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas de bases de la Marine, c'était quand les îles ne comportaient aucun habitant humain !

- Oh, un utilisateur de Fruit du Démon ? s'exclama le père d'Enzo en remarquant que le squelette parlait. Intéressant…

- Tu verrais ça, papa ! Il y a quatre possesseurs de Fruits !

- Quatre, tu dis ? Eh bien, voilà un score impressionnant pour un si petit équipage…

- Vous avez déjà croisé des pirates ? demanda Robin en gardant toujours son calme légendaire, malgré les surprenantes révélations concernant l'île.

- Oui, ça nous est arrivé quelque fois, répondit le pêcheur. Mais c'est extrêmement rare, car la plupart n'arrive pas à franchir les tourbillons… Vous êtes les seuls depuis maintenant quatre ans qui aient réussi cet exploit. Et tout ça, grâce à Enzo, souligna-t-il en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

- Depuis quatre ans ? répéta Sanji, tout aussi surpris que ses nakamas.

- Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop ! Attendez une seconde… s'exclama soudainement Usopp, pas très rassuré. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas peur de nous ? Vous savez pourtant que les pirates sont des gens assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir et qui n'hésitent pas à tuer hommes, femmes et enfants pour piller une ville ? Alors pourquoi ?

- … Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda le pêcheur après un petit moment de silence. Parce que vous n'êtes justement pas comme les autres pirates. Je vous l'ai dit… Nous en avons déjà rencontrés, des flibustiers prêts à saccager notre ville, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire… Car il n'y a aucune richesse ici !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Nami.

- Oui, notre commerce repose sur le troc ! Nous n'avons pas de contacts avec l'extérieur, rappelez-vous des tourbillons… De plus, la ville n'est pas si grande que ça et nous avons bien plus de nourritures que ce dont nous avons besoin, expliqua-t-il.

- Sugeeeeeeeeee ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a plein à manger ? » questionna Luffy.

Le père d'Enzo hocha la tête, au grand bonheur de l'homme au Chapeau de Paille.

« Nishishishi ! Omoshireeeeeeeeeee ! C'est décidé, nous allons rester sur cette île pour refaire les provisions du navire !

- Heeeeeeiiiiiiin ? s'exclamèrent les Mugiwara.

- Hahahaha… A la bonne heure ! Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas être déçus ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie… »

Et c'est ainsi que Luffy et Cie, ces derniers contraints par l'ordre du capitaine, suivirent le pêcheur et son fils dans les rues de la ville.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur… Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir comment s'appelle cette cité ? demanda Nami.

- Bien sûr… Elle s'appelle Wild Town.

- Wild Town ? répéta Franky.

- Oui, mais ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence de la ville… expliqua le pêcheur. Si elle est nommée ainsi, c'est à cause de la jungle qui l'entoure. C'est là que nous puisons toutes les ressources qui nous sont nécessaires, en plus de la mer. Cependant, en raison de la jungle, nous autres, habitants, préférons laisser le nom « Wild Town » pour l'île entière, et nous désignons communément la ville sous le nom « d'Utopia ».

- Utopia ? reprit Robin, se rappelant de l'organisation Baroque Works.

- Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt pourquoi on l'appelle comme cela… Tenez, voici d'ailleurs la rue principale de notre ville. »

Et après avoir tourné à l'angle d'une rue, les Mugiwara se retrouvèrent dans une immense avenue marchande. De nombreux étals de toutes sortes bordaient cette rue : fruits de mers, viandes, légumes et fruits, boissons et épices ; habits de soie, de lin, de laine ou de cuir, parures en pierres précieuses ou en bois ; outils en tout genre, pouvant faire rêver les plus aguerris des bricoleurs ; plusieurs stands d'herbes et algues médicinales ; un bar, et enfin une grande librairie exposant ses nouveaux livres à l'extérieur. Les pirates ne pouvaient souhaiter meilleur endroit pour ravitailler le Sunny. Tout était dans cette simple avenue bourdonnante, où les cris des vendeurs attirant la clientèle se mêlaient aux cris de joie des enfants. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les chansons folkloriques des pêcheurs amenant leurs prises au marché ou des mères de famille étendant le linge au soleil. Cependant, malgré le capharnaüm qui régnait, l'endroit était d'une propreté irréprochable ! Pas un seul papier ou clope ne traînaient par terre! Quelques plantes bien entretenues étaient placées de-ci de-là dans la rue, en plus des compositions florales qui pendaient sur les balcons des maisons. Ces dernières suscitèrent d'ailleurs l'attention des Mugiwara non pas uniquement par leurs couleurs chatoyantes, mais par l'étrange rigueur architecturale qu'elles offraient. Les habitations étaient toutes symétriques et présentaient grosso modo la même forme rectangulaire. Grosso modo, car chaque citoyen avait décoré par la suite sa maison selon ses goûts… Pour certains, l'encadrement de la porte était faite de marbre blanc ou coloré, de nervures dorées ; d'autres décoraient avec des mosaïques, des bas-reliefs, des rondes-bosses. De plus, grâce à l'agencement des maisons, on comprenait tout de suite que la ville avait été établie selon un plan orthonormal. En effet, les rues se coupaient à angle droit dans un parfait ensemble où il était théoriquement impossible de se perdre, puisque l'on retombait toujours sur l'avenue marchande, qui était directement liée au port, au sud. La ville offrait donc la vision idéale d'une vie paisible et aisée, sans attaques de pirates ou autres perturbateurs.

« Sugeee ! La ville est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Chopper.

- Il est vrai que c'est très rare de visiter une ville avec une architecture aussi belle, ajouta Robin.

- On dirait que l'on a regroupé les marchés pour les mettre dans une seule et même rue, remarqua Brook.

- C'est le cas, affirma le père d'Enzo. Nous avons fait ceci pour pouvoir tous nous retrouver ; ainsi nous nous connaissons tous et cela empêche les discriminations et les rumeurs.

- … Eh ben… Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout ! s'étonna Usopp.

- Il y a l'air d'avoir tout ce qu'on veut ici, remarqua Zoro en regardant les différents étals où Luffy et Sanji s'étaient déjà précipités ; l'un pour saliver d'envie devant toute cette nourriture, l'autre pour examiner les denrées et faire le joli cœur auprès des belles vendeuses.

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit le pêcheur. Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai mon bateau de pêche qui m'attend. Dès que vous aurez fini vos courses, il vous suffit de continuer votre route tout droit en direction du sud. C'est là que se trouve le port. Ou alors, vous pouvez aller à la plage, à l'ouest. Tu viens, Enzo ?

- J'arrive ! A plus tard, Mugiwara !

- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations ! déclara Nami.

- De rien ! »

Et ils partirent, laissant là les pirates qui se séparèrent chacun vers les boutiques qui les intéressaient le plus.

Une demi-heure venait tranquillement de passer… L'avenue marchande se révélait d'ailleurs être une vraie mine d'or pour les Mugiwara. Mis à part Luffy qui s'émerveillait de tout et de rien et qui n'était pas difficile question nourriture, Zoro qui s'enfilait des choppes de bière et Brook qui jouait du violon dans la rue sous les applaudissements admiratifs de quelques spectateurs… Les autres arrivaient à dégoter des produits rares ! C'est ainsi que Chopper se procura quelques herbes médicinales à l'étrange texture, mais qui, d'après ses dires étaient extrêmement efficaces contre les inflammations ; Robin trouva des livres relatant des légendes on ne peut plus intéressantes ; Usopp et Franky s'étonnaient des appareils étranges et perfectionnés construits par un sexagénaire sur fauteuil roulant ; et Sanji achetait des poissons et fruits de la mer que l'on ne trouvait qu'ici, en raison de la proximité de Calm Belt, non sans jouer les dragueurs dès qu'il apercevait une jolie demoiselle.  
>Bref, tout allait parfaitement bien pour les pirates… Au plus grand bonheur de Nami qui pût enfin faire son shopping tranquillement ! Le seul problème, c'est que le commerce de la ville étant basée sur le troc, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour payer ses achats. L'idée de voler était tentante, mais la pile de linges qu'elle avait amassée était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle puisse passer inaperçue. Tant pis… Il va falloir qu'elle joue la carte de « la-jeune-fille-toute-gentille-mais-toute-timide-et-perdue-et-qui-ne-sait-pas-quoi-faire. » C'est ainsi qu'elle s'avança vers la caisse où la vieille dame était occupée à ranger quelques vêtements.<p>

« Euh… Excusez-moi, Madame… tenta-elle.

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune fille ? Oh, mais c'est que vous avez pratiquement dévalisé mon magasin, rit la vendeuse en constatant l'énorme tas de vêtements à côté de la navigatrice.

- Oui, c'est justement à propos de ça que je voulais vous parler… commença-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait mal assuré. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas de la ville et un pêcheur m'a appris que les achats se faisaient par le troc. Le problème… C'est que je n'ai que des Berrys sur moi et…

- Hm, je vois… Ça n'a pas d'importance ! répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire. Tu peux me donner un seul Berry, ça me suffira amplement ! »

…

Alors là… Il faut dire que Nami ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Interloquée, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Quoi ? Comment ça un seul Berry vous suffit ? Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est tout à fait normal que tu trouves cela bizarre… Tu dois peut-être penser que les habitants de cette ville ne sont que des bouseux sans aucun rond en poche, avec ce que je viens de te dire. Tu dois aussi te dire que finalement, les vêtements que tu souhaites acheter ne sont pas fait avec de la vraie soie, mais une pâle copie qui ne vaudrait pas même un regard, annonça la vendeuse d'un ton mélancolique. Mais je puis t'assurer que ces vêtements sont tous fabriqués dans le plus pur tissu et avec le plus grand amour et soin et qu'ils sont très prisés sur le marché des autres îles.

- Le marché des autres îles ? Mais je croyais qu'Utopia n'avait aucun lien avec l'extérieur ?

- C'est en partie vrai… Mais peu de personnes savent que les marchands étrangers ne peuvent venir ici sans être avalés par les tourbillons. Par contre, nous, nous pouvons exporter nos marchandises, grâce à notre parfaite connaissance de l'île et de ses environs. Et comme vous êtes ici, je suppose que vous avez été guidé par un de nos concitoyens.

- Mais alors, pour les Berrys ? demanda Nami. Vous devez bien en avoir, si vous commercez avec l'extérieur, non ? Les autres ne pratiquent pas le troc.

- Bien sûr… Mais lorsque nous vendons nos productions, nous utilisons les Berrys acquis pour perfectionner les décorations de nos maisons ou nous acheter des outils, plantes ou denrées que l'on ne cultive pas ici. C'est pour cela que les Berrys que vous me donnerez me suffiront amplement pour m'acheter deux, trois bricoles.

- Je vois… Alors, c'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment tout emporter en déboursant pratiquement rien ? demanda la navigatrice, toute joyeuse de cette acquisition on ne peut plus surprenante.

- Bien sûr !

- Yeeeeeeeeeeees ! J'ai fait une super bonne affaire ! Oh, mais, attendez… J'ai encore une question… Vous dites que vous n'avez rien comme argent, mais c'est pour mieux vous prévenir des attaques de pirates, comme on me l'a dit ?

- Oui… Pour l'instant, nous sommes tranquilles, car les défenses naturelles qui entourent l'île nous protègent. Mais nous savons tous que peut-être, un jour, des pirates vont venir sur cette île pour la piller. Et même si je sais qu'ils peuvent commettre leurs actes immondes juste pour le plaisir de tuer, je sais aussi qu'ils hésiteront à attaquer s'ils constatent que les habitants sont tous pauvres. C'est pour cela que notre statut nous suffit amplement, à nous, les habitants d'Utopia.

- Je vois… C'est vraiment une étrange organisation économique, avoua Nami.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui fait la particularité de notre pays. Nous vivons ainsi paisiblement depuis maintenant quatre ans sans élus ni rois… Quand nous devons prendre des décisions, nous les faisons ensembles ! expliqua la vendeuse.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, votre société n'a été possible que par la configuration de l'île, en fin de compte, remarqua la navigatrice.

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien… On peut dire que vous avez de la chance ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fait un pays sans élus, mais sans la Marine, ça doit vraiment être bizarre et tranquille. »

A ce moment-là, les autres clientes présentes dans le magasin se crispèrent et toutes adressèrent à Nami un regard peu amène. Surprise, la navigatrice ne sut quoi rétorquer. C'est alors que la vieille dame lui parla :

« Mademoiselle… »

Nami tourna la tête et resta dans son mutisme, décontenancée par l'expression méfiante et dissuasive de la vendeuse qui continua :

« Comme vous m'avez l'air sympathique, je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami… Ne parlez jamais _d'eux _dans cette ville, si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. »

La rousse, qui avait bien perçue l'insistance sur le mot et toujours sur le coup de la surprise, mit un peu de temps à réagir :

« Co… Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ?

- Vous risqueriez de nous porter la poisse, ironisa une des clientes.

- La poisse ? Comment ça ? demanda la navigatrice.

- Sois plus respectueuse, Rebecca ! Elle est étrangère, elle ne peut pas savoir ! sermonna une deuxième femme.

- Oh, ça va ! Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! En fait… continua-t-elle pour Nami. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous ne supportons pas ce genre de flicailles ! Nous avons la nôtre, pas la peine de ces salopards en plus ! Tss… Ils savent même pas se battre contre des pirates ! Comment nous protégeraient-ils ?

- Ils me dégoûtent… » marmonna une troisième cliente.

Nami ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, stupéfaite de sentir autant de haine et de mesquinerie envers la Marine, alors que Wild Town avait l'air de ne jamais avoir eu de base et donc, de ne pas la connaître. Prudente, elle décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps ici. Ce qu'elle avait entendu était assez étrange…

« Je vois… Je m'excuse d'avoir évoqué quelque chose qui, manifestement, est un tabou. Je serais plus prévenante, à l'avenir » déclara-t-elle, espérant que cette pirouette verbale l'éloignerait de tout soupçon.

Ainsi, elle paya assez généreusement la tenancière du magasin. Enfin, généreusement… Selon elle, bien sûr ! Mais donner 1000 et non 1 Berry pourrait aussi contribuer à faire oublier l'incident. Cependant, en chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette phrase… « _Ils savent même pas se battre contre des pirates ! _»... Nami était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était pas totalement vrai… La Marine avait de puissantes unités, en plus des Shichibukaï.

Oui… C'était vraiment étrange qu'il y ait eu une telle réaction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Sugeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama Luffy.

Et sous les rires de Luffy, d'Usopp et de Chopper, l'équipage se retrouva sur la plage de sable fin, à l'ouest de la ville, après avoir réapprovisionné le Sunny. Seule Nami manquait à l'appel… Mais les pirates la connaissant, ils pensaient qu'elle profitait de l'absence de la Marine pour pouvoir faire son shopping tranquillement.  
>Ainsi, les Mugiwara avait décidé d'aller se baigner un peu et commencèrent à s'installer sur les quelques chaises longues qui se trouvaient sur la plage ou à jouer dans l'eau. En effet, l'endroit avait été aménagé de bains de soleil, d'un bar et de quelques accessoires de jeux. Bref, un véritable endroit pour les touristes, s'il y en avait eu…<p>

« Oï ! Zoro ! Tu viens ? Elle est super bonne ! » s'exclama le capitaine, équipé d'un bouée, tout comme Chopper, et s'amusant à éclabousser ses nakamas.

Mais le bretteur l'ignora et s'allongea sur un bain de soleil pour s'endormir la seconde suivante.

« Tss… Ce Marimo, alors… râla Sanji, exaspéré par la rapidité du susnommé à s'endormir. Robin-chan, veux-tu un petit rafraîchissement ?

- Oui, je veux bien, Cook-san. »

Le cuisinier s'inclina alors légèrement avant de se diriger vers le bar. Un bouquin nouvellement acquis à la main, l'archéologue profitait de ce moment de repos. Elle appréciait la douce odeur de l'eau iodée et la légère brise qui tentait de rafraîchir les gens par cette belle journée.

« Mademoiselle… dit le cuisinier en présentant le cocktail qu'il avait préparé en même pas deux minutes, chrono en main.

- Merci. »

Les deux pirates regardèrent leurs nakamas s'amusaient dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Sanji déclare, après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on tomberait sur une île pareille.

- Tu le penses aussi, Cook-san ? demanda Robin.

- Oui… L'absence de la Marine devrait nous rassurer, et pourtant, je trouve cela très bizarre, surtout sur une île habitée.

- C'est vrai…

- Oï, Sanji ! Tu peux nous préparer des bentô spécial pirates ? quémanda Luffy.

- S'il te plaît, Sanji ! supplia Chopper.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama le blond avec un petit sourire sous les réclamations de ses nakamas qui répétaient « A manger ! A manger ! A manger ! ».

Les trois goinfres de service suivirent donc Sanji jusqu'au bar, désireux de savourer la bonne cuisine du maître coq. Robin les regardait faire, amusée, quand des voix à sa droite attirèrent son attention. De là où elle était, elle pouvait facilement entendre la conversation, tout en feignant de lire son livre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? s'écria une voix.

- Eh bien… J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que dans cette jungle vivait une mystérieuse créature qui serait considérée comme un véritable trésor, car ces cheveux sont en or ! Si on l'attrapait, t'imagines le bénéfice pour notre commerce ? » expliqua un deuxième homme.

Les sourcils de Robin se froncèrent à cette dernière phrase et son sourire s'agrandit… Un trésor ? Intéressant…

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, baka ! Comment une telle créature pourrait exister ? s'emporta un troisième homme.

- Mais… ? Mais si, c'est la vérité ! Vous aussi, vous êtes des habitants d'Utopia, et vous ne savez même pas ça ? se défendit le rêveur.

- Imbécile, on te dit que ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a pas de trésors sur cette île ! Evite de dire des âneries pareilles ! T'es pas au courant qu'il y a des pirates qui sont arrivés ? Pour l'instant, ils ne font rien, mais s'ils ont vent de cette légende, ils vont se déchaîner ! souligna le premier habitant.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que…

- OÏ, ROBIN ! »

L'interpellée tourna la tête en direction de la navigatrice, qui revenait les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements. La rousse se dirigeant vers elle, elle ne pouvait plus écouter la conversation des trois habitants. D'ailleurs, le cri de Nami avait dû les surprendre, car dès qu'elle se retourna, les trois hommes avaient disparu.

« Robin ? Il y a un problème ? demanda sa nakama.

- Hm ? Non… Tout va bien.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Regarde ! J'ai fait de super affaires ! » ajouta-t-elle en montrant les sacs pleins à craquer.

Et elles se mirent à parler de leurs achats… Cependant, si Robin avait mieux regardé derrière elle, elle aurait encore aperçu les silhouettes des trois hommes qui s'éclipsaient à pas de loup.

« 'Tain… On a eu de la chance ! Un peu plus, et ils nous auraient repéré ! marmonna le premier homme.

- Vous croyez que c'était les pirates ? demanda le rêveur.

- Il y a de grandes chances… râla le troisième habitant. Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas entendu notre conversation… Sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme tu es nouveau, tu ne le sais pas encore… chuchota le premier homme. Mais cette créature « aux cheveux d'or », comme tu l'appelles… Et bien, il ne vous mieux pas l'approcher, si tu tiens à rester en vie ! »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Oï, tout le monde !

- Enzo ! » s'exclama Chopper.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers les pirates, suivit de son père.

« Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Utopia ? demanda ce dernier.

- Elle est SUPER ! s'exclama Franky en faisant son habituelle pose.

- Oui, le fait que vous utilisez le troc m'a permis de payer presque rien ! déclara la navigatrice.

- Oï, Nami ! C'est des choses qui ne se disent pas, ça ! s'offusqua Usopp.

- Hahahaha ! Ce n'est rien… Après tout, vous êtes des pirates. L'argent est donc quelque chose que vous recherchez sans cesse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé, Offan (1) ! appela Luffy la bouche pleine et le ventre prêt à exploser. Fest chuper bon chez vous ! (A comprendre: C'est super bon chez vous!)

- Merci, je suis ravi que la nourriture te plaise autant ! Mais, vas-y, mange ! Nos réserves ne sont jamais vides alors tu peux te régaler !

- Merfi, Offan ! » dit l'homme-élastique.

Et il continua à s'empiffrer.

« Dis, Luffy-san… Est-ce que tu as déjà goûté aux fruits de la jungle ? demanda Enzo.

- Aux fruits de la jungle ? répéta-t-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Oui, et ils sont même super bons !

- Il y en avait d'ailleurs que je n'avais jamais vu… ajouta Sanji en jetant un coup d'oeil aux fruits qui n'avaient pas encore été ingurgité par Luffy.

- As-tu déjà mangé le Papango ? (NdA : _Fruit que je viens d'inventer, mélange de papaye et d'abricot !_)

- … ? … Le quoi ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Le Papango. C'est un fruit que tout le monde adore ici ! Mais il n'est pas très facile à attraper, car les fruits mûrs se trouvent généralement à la cime des Papangotiers.

- Et il ressemble à quoi ? demanda Sanji.

- Il a une forme ronde comme un ballon et a des rayures vertes, jaunes et oranges.

- Hm… Non, je ne crois pas en avoir croisé, remarqua-t-il en se remémorant les divers ingrédients qu'il avait utilisé.

- Je peux vous en montrer, si vous voulez ! Je sais où en trouver ! déclara le petit garçon, tout fier de pouvoir présenter quelque chose de rare aux Mugiwara.

- Super ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça a comme goût ! » s'enthousiasma Luffy.

Ainsi, il se dirigea avec Enzo vers la lisière de la jungle, suivi de Sanji. Le jeune garçon parcourut encore quelques mètres avant de se retrouver devant un arbre au tronc noir.

« Voilà un papangotier… Regardez, les fruits sont là-haut ! »

Les deux pirates levèrent la tête et aperçurent effectivement les fruits colorés qu'avaient décrits Enzo, tout en haut de l'arbre.

« Miam ! Ils m'ont l'air vraiment appétissants ! dit Luffy avec un filet de bave.

- Ils sont vraiment étranges… remarqua le cuisinier.

- C'est un des fruits les plus rares de l'île ! Il n'y a que trois arbres comme celui-ci : le premier est ici ; le deuxième, au centre de l'île ; et le troisième, sur la rive opposée à celle où nous sommes !

- Yosh ! Je vais les attraper ! » s'exclama le capitaine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le bras de Luffy s'allongea et attrapa les fruits avec facilité.

« Sugeeeeeeeeeeee ! Si on avait des pouvoirs comme le tien, Luffy-san, on en aurait tout le temps des Papango ! affirma Enzo.

- Nishishishishi ! Bien ! Maintenant, voyons voir quel goût ça a… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter un des ces fruits à sa bouche car quelqu'un le lui piqua.

« EH, SANJI ! RENDS-MOI CE FRUIT, J'AI FAIM !

- Arrêtes tes conneries, teme, tu viens à peine de finir ton repas ! Je veux d'abord examiner ce fruit pour voir comment je peux le préparer ! » râla-t-il en stoppant Luffy avec son pied.

Le petit Enzo rigolait devant la dispute des deux Mugiwara, raison pour laquelle il ne vit pas deux yeux dorés le fixaient avec convoitise depuis les profondeurs de la jungle, ni le faible grognement qui s'échappait de sa gorge. La sombre silhouette s'approcha silencieusement, se léchant les babines à l'idée de pouvoir savourer son prochain repas. Elle attendit encore un peu, et dès qu'elle sentit que le moment était propice, elle se lança. Elle fendit l'air, traversant la distance qui la séparait de l'enfant en une seconde, et l'attrapa.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le père d'Enzo, qui était en train de discuter avec les autres pirates, se retourna en entendant l'appel de son fils… Et se figea d'horreur en voyant ce dernier dans la gueule d'une panthère noire.

« ENZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla-t-il.

- Gyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaah ! Il s'est fait capturer ! s'écria Chopper.

- C'est horrible, j'en ai des frissons ! Bien que n'ayant pas de peau, je ne peux pas avoir de frissons ! Yohohohohohohohoho !

- Hé, toi, là ! Lâche Enzo ! » cria Luffy à la panthère en allongeant son bras.

Mais le félin fut le plus rapide et s'enfonça en un éclair dans la jungle, emportant le petit garçon avec lui.

« Non… Enzo… murmura le pêcheur en tombant à genoux.

- Tch ! On n'a rien pu faire… C'est arrivé si vite ! se lamenta Sanji.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est déjà le matin ? demanda l'épéiste.

- La ferme ! Retourne dormir, bon à rien ! s'écria Nami en frappant la tête de Zoro.

- Il faudrait se dépêcher de rattraper la panthère, non ? Ou sinon, elle va finir par le manger ! nota Robin.

- Hééééééééééééééééé ? s'écria Usopp.

- Robin ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Ça fiche la trouille ! supplia Chopper.

- Elle a raison ! Il faut la rattraper ! Je ne laisserais pas une bestiole tuer mon ami ! s'exclama Luffy.

- Non, attendez ! »

Les pirates se retournèrent vers le pêcheur et Franky demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le vieux ? Ton fiston vient de se faire enlever et tu ne vas pas le chercher ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était tout ce qu'il te restait ?

- Je le sais très bien… Mais c'est que… C'est que je ne veux pas que _vous_, vous alliez le chercher !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nami.

- Parce que sinon,_ elle_ va vous tuer un par un ! répondit le père d'Enzo.

- « Elle » ? répéta Zoro.

- Depuis quatre ans, une créature règne dans la jungle… Elle est pacifique avec nous, puisqu'elle sait que nous ne lui feront jamais de mal. Mais pour les intrus, c'est différent… Elle les traque et les tue sans regrets ! Combien de fois j'ai vu des cadavres d'étrangers sur la plage, après avoir été lacérés de coups de griffes et de morsures, s'exclama-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Une… Une… Une mystérieuse créature ? bégaya Usopp, en proie à la terreur.

- Des… Des… Des cadavres ? paniqua Chopper.

- Vous voulez parler de la créature aux cheveux d'or ? » demanda Robin.

Le pêcheur écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase et regarda avec une stupeur non dissimulée l'archéologue qui souriait. Puis, sachant très bien qu'il s'était trahi tout seul, il balbutia :

« Co… Co… Comment savez-vous que… ?

- Disons que j'ai mes propres sources… répondit-elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Une créature aux cheveux d'or ? C'est bien ça, Robin-chan ? s'informa Sanji.

- Oui. Il paraît que la créature dont vous nous avez parlé possède une chevelure constitué d'or pur ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Waaaah ! De l'or ! s'exclama la navigatrice, les yeux se changeant en Berry. Yosh ! C'est décidé ! On va sauver Enzo !

- Oï, oï, oï ! Dis plutôt que tu fais ça pour de l'argent ! précisa le bretteur.

- Hrm… Mais non, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? C'est vrai, après tout, moi je l'aime bien, ce petit Enzo !

- C'est incroyable le flot de mensonges qu'elle peut débiter juste pour de l'argent ! » marmonna Usopp.

Luffy, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent, se tourna vers le pêcheur et déclara :

« De toute façon, créature ou pas, on va porter secours à Enzo !

- Quoi, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? s'insurgea le pêcheur.

- Bien sûr que si, mais ton fils est bien ton trésor, non ? Alors je vais aller le récupérer et si l'étrange bestiole vient me chercher des noises, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! continua Luffy.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine… informa Zoro en posant une main sur l'épaule du pêcheur. Quand il a décidé de quelque chose, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis.

- En plus, cette créature aux cheveux dorés a l'air SUPER intéressante… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme bête, mais je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! déclara Franky.

- Pff… Je vois » soupira le pêcheur, après avoir observé chaque Mugiwara.

Luffy se mit à rire, tandis que Nami observait le père d'Enzo qui fixait le sol, nerveux. La discussion dans le magasin de vêtements lui revint tout seul en mémoire et un drôle de pressentiment la saisit.

« Yoooooooooosh ! Allez, les gars ! On y va ! s'écria le capitaine.

- V…Vous… Vous allez voir ! Je vais mettre cette bestiole en pièces en moins de deux ! s'exclama fièrement Usopp alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Ca lui apprendra à capturer un ami du grand capitaine Usopp ! Niahahahahaha !

- Woooooooooooooow ! J'ai hâte de te voir en action, Usopp ! » s'émerveilla Chopper.

Et ils allaient commencer à partir en direction de la jungle quand Nami attrapa Usopp par le bras et le guida un peu plus loin.

« Oï, Nami ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Chuuuuuuuuut ! ordonna-t-elle en plaquant une main sur la bouche du canonnier. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Usopp.

- T'aider ? Mais à quoi ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je t'expliquerais tout ça en chemin ! Allez, viens !

- Oï, Nami ! Attends ! »

Et elle l'entraîna vers la ville. Robin, qui avait suivi l'échange du coin de l'œil, sourit et suivit les autres Mugiwara.

« Tiens, où est Nami-san ? demanda Sanji.

- Elle est avec Long-Nez… Ils surveillent le bateau, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mentit l'archéologue.

- Parfait ! Bon, allons-y ! s'exclama Luffy. ENZOOOOOOOOOOO ! NE T'INQUIETES PAS, ON VIENT TE CHERCHEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Et les pirates s'enfoncèrent à leur tour dans la jungle. Pendant ce temps, le père d'Enzo les regardait faire, atterré, et marmonna :

« Quelle bande de fous ! Ils ne se doutent même pas qu'ils sont déjà morts depuis qu'ils ont posé le pied sur cette île ! »

* * *

><p>(1) "Ossan", qui veut dire "grand-père" en japonais.<p>

Alors? Ca vous a plu?

Une petite review pour m'encourager, please?

A bientôt


	4. Quoi, une jungle piégée?

Voilà! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 3! Ouf, il était temps! XD

Ce chapitre m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que prévu! Aussi, je m'excuse du temps d'attente ! Mais ça en valait la peine, parce que l'histoire bouge à partir de maintenant! ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>  
>Quoi, une jungle piégée ?<br>Nami et Usopp en danger !  
><strong>

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que les Mugiwaras étaient entrés dans la jungle pour sauver Enzo des griffes d'une panthère… Et cela faisait aussi cinq minutes que le capitaine des pirates au Chapeau de Paille hurlait comme un malade envers le félin qui avait enlevé Enzo.

« OOOOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! LA BOULE DE POOOOOOOIIIILS !

- Tss… Teme, arrêtes de crier ! Elle ne sortira pas comme ça ! pesta Sanji.

- Nous avons intérêt à nous dépêcher, ou j'ai peur qu'il ne reste plus rien du pauvre Enzo, déclara Brook.

- Dis pas ça, ça va lui porter la poisse ! s'exclama Chopper.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Ce cri, bien que lointain, fut perçu par tous les Mugiwara qui s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous avez entendu ? demanda Franky.

- Ouais… On dirait qu'il est toujours en vie… constata Zoro.

- Chopper ! Est-ce que tu peux le suivre à l'odeur ? » s'enquit Luffy.

Le renne se concentra, huma l'air quelques instants et déclara, en montrant sa droite :

« Oui, je le sens… Il est par là !

- Très bien ! Allons-y ! » ordonna le capitaine.

Et ils reprirent leur course dans la direction indiquée. L'abondante végétation ne facilitait pas leur progression et l'on entendait parfois Sanji et Franky s'énervait sur quelques lianes un peu trop envahissantes, brisant le silence de jurons de leur cru. Suivant Chopper à travers la jungle et supportant tant bien que mal les cris de Luffy vis-à-vis de la panthère, ils ne virent pas plusieurs silhouettes se profilaient non loin d'eux. Elles fixaient les Mugiwara discrètement, telles des esprits maléfiques guettant leurs appétissantes proies. Cependant, l'une d'elles n'avaient pas dû être assez silencieuse, car Zoro s'arrêta soudainement, sa main sur un de ses sabres.

« Hm ? Zoro-kun ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le squelette en s'arrêtant à son tour.

- Non, rien… »

Et les deux épéistes continuèrent à courir. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji demanda :

« Dis, Chopper… Est-ce que t'es sûr qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je trouve que c'est drôlement calme dans les environs.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a plus entendu le gamin depuis tout à l'heure ! remarqua Franky.

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… » espéra Brook.

Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta encore une fois, son pouce commençant à dégager son Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde regarda le bretteur qui fixait les sous-bois, à sa gauche.

« Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

- J'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose… J'ai aussi l'impression qu'on est observé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Baka, on est dans une jungle ! C'est normal qu'il y ait des animaux qui nous regar… »

Mais Sanji ne put finir sa phrase, car un rugissement féroce se fit entendre et résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Et juste après, les feuilles des arbres alentours commencèrent à bouger !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? » s'écria Chopper alors qu'il se réfugiait derrière Luffy.

Ses nakamas se tinrent sur leurs gardes, scrutant les environs. Un silence angoissant plana au-dessus de la petite troupe pendant quelques minutes… Un bruissement derrière Chopper alerta tout le monde qui se retourna alors. Ils continuèrent à scruter les feuilles mouvantes, tous leurs sens en éveil. Mais tout à coup, une bête surgit de derrière Sanji !

« SANJI, ATTENTION ! »

L'interpellé se retourna en un éclair et esquiva de justesse l'animal. Quand il regarda plus attentivement son agresseur, il fut surpris par sa taille. C'était un léopard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, question largeur. Mais pour ce qui est de la longueur… En effet, au lieu de faire presque 2 mètres de long, il en faisait 5 ! Et les Mugiwaras comprirent très vite que les grognements du félin n'étaient pas un signe de bienvenue…

« … Tiens, tiens… Tu es venu pour te faire botter les fesses, le chaton ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Mais il déchanta vite quand il vit plusieurs autres animaux du même gabarit que le félidé sortirent de la pénombre des sous-bois pour encercler les pirates. La plupart étaient des félins, mais, si certains ressemblaient à des animaux « normaux », d'autres semblaient sortir tout droit d'un livre fantastique. Certains étaient bleus, verts, jaunes ; d'autres à rayures, à taches ou à pois et ainsi de suite. Mais tous ne semblaient pas enclins à accepter les Mugiwara sur leur terrain, raison pour laquelle les pirates se préparèrent à riposter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette jungle ? » se demanda Zoro.

Le léopard se remit à grogner et Chopper traduisit :

« Il… Il a dit que ce territoire est interdit aux humains qui ne sont pas des habitants de l'île, et que l'on va payer pour s'y être introduit ! traduisit Chopper.

- Ca m'est égal ! Un de mes amis s'est fait capturer, je dois aller le sauver ! » s'énerva Luffy.

Mais le félin ne voulait manifestement rien entendre, car il rugit et se rua sur les pirates, suivis des autres animaux.

« Faites gaffe, ils ont l'air totalement enragés ! avertit Franky alors qu'il utilisait son canon bionique pour repousser les assaillants.

- Chopper, tu ne peux pas essayer de leur parler ? interrogea l'homme au chapeau de paille.

- Ca ne servirait à rien ! Je les entends tout le temps crier : « Ce territoire est à nous ! Vous allez le payer ! ».

- Bon, dans ce cas… OCHENTA FLEURS QUATRO MANO ! » s'écria Robin en croisant ses bras.

Des bras poussèrent pour se lier et former quatre grands bras au-dessus d'un des plus imposants animaux.

« SHOCK ! »

Et avec une synchronisation parfaite, les quatre mains frappent la tête de l'animal avec force, l'assommant purement et simplement.

« On n'a plus le choix, va falloir les faire taire ! s'exclama Zoro. TATSU … MAKI ! »

Les félins qui s'étaient élancés vers lui furent propulsés en l'air, tandis que Brook essayait de les éviter alors que la gravité les ramenait tous au sol.

« CONCASSE ! Allez, couché le chat ! » s'écria Sanji en fracassant la tête du léopard.

Cependant, il restait encore beaucoup d'animaux à battre et ils n'étaient pas prêts de laisser passer les Mugiwara ! Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Luffy était encore plus déterminé qu'eux…

« K'so ! Mais vous allez me laisser passer, oui ? GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING ! »

Ah, Luffy… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas sans ses talents de chasse-neige ambulant ?  
>En effet, la plupart des animaux qui se trouvaient devant lui voltigèrent trois mètres plus loin, sonnés.<p>

« Bien joué, Mugiwara ! On a maintenant une ouverture ! s'exclama Franky.

- Dépêchons-nous, ces saletés de bestioles nous ont fait perdre trop de temps ! » dit le susnommé.

Et tout le monde se remit à courir, espérant ne pas avoir été trop distancés par la panthère.  
>Luffy continuait d'héler le félin et aucun animal ne venait les attaquer. Tout semblait être revenu au calme… Mais c'était sans compter sur une silhouette animale bien cachée dans la pénombre et qui les surveillait de près. Ces yeux dorés suivaient les pirates en silence, ces derniers derrière Chopper qui détectait Enzo à l'odeur. Elle avait été en même temps surprise et déçue que les animaux de la jungle ne les ai pas réduit en charpies ; mais l'ombre mutine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac… Rapide et silencieuse, elle suivit les Mugiwaras et arriva devant un arbre dont elle regarda la cime où brillait une petite lueur. Pendant ce temps, les pirates continuaient de courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas se coincer une jambe ou un bras dans une liane.<p>

« C'est étrange… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les ennuis ne sont pas finis… prédit Franky.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Luffy.

- Et bien déjà, je trouve que les animaux qu'on vient de battre étaient plutôt belliqueux quand même. Et ça m'amène à une autre question : on est dans une jungle, donc il y a beaucoup d'animaux ; alors s'ils sont aussi sauvages que ceux qu'on a croisés, pourquoi on ne les voit pas ?

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est assez étrange. » reconnut Sanji.

Mais le débat ne put être mené à son terme, car tout à coup, on entendit des sifflements assourdissants et la seconde suivante, plusieurs explosions retentirent à côté des Mugiwaras enveloppant l'atmosphère d'une épaisse fumée grisâtre.

« Koff… Koff… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne vois plus rien ! s'exclama Zoro.

- Ne vous éloignez surtout pas, il faut que l'on reste groupé ! » recommanda Sanji.

Cependant, plusieurs rugissements le firent changer d'avis.

« Merde, les bestiaux de tout à l'heure nous court après ! On ne peut pas rester là ! » s'écria Franky.

Et chacun dû se mettre à courir, tentant de retrouver ses nakamas. Ils marchèrent donc à l'aveuglette pendant deux bonnes minutes. Enfin, quand la fumée disparut…

« Rah, c'est pas vrai… Il manquait plus que ça… râla Sanji.

- J'espère que tout le monde va bien… Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Chopper.

- Ben, on n'a plus qu'à marcher… Avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera peut-être les autres… »

Chopper acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, tandis qu'il suivit Sanji à travers les buissons, à la recherche de leurs amis dont ils avaient été séparés…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, à Utopia…  
>Nami et Usopp s'étaient faufilés dans la ville, sous les initiatives de la navigatrice, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile vu le monde qu'il y avait et la capacité des deux pirates à être discrets.<p>

« Oï, Nami… C'est bien beau de m'avoir emmené ici, mais quel est le rapport avec ce que tu m'as dis ? demanda tout bas le cannonier, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Bon sang ! Fais fonctionner un peu ton cerveau, pour une fois ! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que les habitants de cette ville détestent les Marines alors qu'ils n'en n'ont peut-être jamais vu ?

- Si, mais bon… Je vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde ! C'est plutôt rassurant de savoir qu'il n'y en ait pas.

- Peut-être… reconnut la navigatrice. Mais de là à dire qu'ils ne sont pas capables de battre des pirates, ça m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous cache quelque chose à propos de cette ville. C'est comme une sorte de… Pressentiment !

- Et tu ne te bases que sur ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- La ferme ! Je préfère espionner ici, plutôt que de m'aventurer dans cette jungle infestée d'animaux sauvages ! »

_Là, elle marque un point…_ pensa Usopp avec une grimace.  
>Cependant, quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu attira l'attention du tireur.<p>

« Nami, cache-toi ! avertit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en se collant au mur d'une petite rue.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Regarde… » dit-il simplement en montrant du doigt.

Nami tourna la tête et fut aussi surprise qu'Usopp de voir une certaine personne… En effet, le père d'Enzo se promenait dans la ville, saluant quelques concitoyens, et surtout paraissant tout à fait détendu.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je croyais qu'il était avec Luffy pour sauver son fils ? demanda-t-elle.

- … Alors ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure n'était que de la comédie ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Non, je ne pense pas… Il avait vraiment l'air sidéré quand il a vu Enzo se faire capturer.

- C'est vraiment anormal, tout ça… On ferait mieux de le suivre. » décida Usopp.

Nami hocha la tête et suivit le canonnier. Usant de toute la discrétion dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, ils espionnèrent le père d'Enzo. Ce dernier était calme, discutant parfois avec quelques commerçants. Nami et Usopp, même collés aux murs des petites ruelles, entendaient parfaitement les conversations du pêcheur.

« Oh, salut ! Alors, la pêche a été bonne ? demanda un marchant au père d'Enzo.

- Boarf… Moyenne. Mon filet de pêche doit avoir des problèmes, je devrais penser à le regarder, un de ces jours.

- Je vois… Ben, j'espère que t'auras plus de chances la prochaine fois ! »

Voici le genre de discussions que les deux pirates écoutèrent pendant un gros quart d'heure. Mais ils remarquèrent bien que le pêcheur ne mentionnait en aucun cas la disparition de son fils, chose qui les inquiétait au plus haut point. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient maintenant dans leur tête… Pourquoi les habitants détestaient la Marine ? Qui est la mystérieuse créature aux cheveux dorées ? Pourquoi le père d'Enzo ne se souciait-il pas plus de son fils ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas suivi Luffy et les autres ? Pourquoi cachait aux autres habitants le danger qu'encoure Enzo ?

« C'est étrange… Comme il l'a dit lui-même, la créature laisse les habitants tranquilles dans la jungle, alors pourquoi n'aide-t-il pas Luffy ? s'inquiéta Nami.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais peut-être que… »

Usopp fut soudainement interrompu par un rugissement si puissant qu'il cloua tout le monde sur place. Le son résonna longtemps dans la ville, tandis que tout le monde regardait en direction de la jungle, statufié. Puis, un long silence s'ensuivit…

« Qu… Qu… Qu'est-ce que… que c'était… que… que ça ? » parvint à articuler Usopp, tremblant de tout son corps.

Mais comme pour répondre à sa question, les citadins commencèrent à bouger… Généralement, lorsqu'on entend un bruit de ce genre, ou tout autre phénomène bouleversant quelque peu le quotidien paisible des pauvres gens, ces derniers sont un tant soit peu affolé… Ou légèrement perturbé selon l'humeur ou le caractère des personnes. Nami et Usopp n'échappait pas à la règle ! Mais pour ce qui est des habitants d'Utopia, le concept était à revoir ! En effet, _aucun_ villageois ne semblait stressé ou affolé ; bref, ils reprenaient leurs activités sans le moindre tracas… Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille aux deux Mugiwaras.

« … Tu as vu ça, Usopp ? demanda la navigatrice.

- Oui. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas normal qu'ils n'aient aucune réaction. Supposons que ce cri venait de la mystérieuse créature. On sait que ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende, donc, logiquement quelque chose d'inhabituel !

- Et généralement, quand une chose inhabituelle se manifeste, ça apporte la zizanie, continua Nami.

- Exact. Donc, si les villageois ne sont pas affolés, ça veut dire qu'ils y sont habitués ! Et s'ils sont habitués à ce genre de bruit, ça veut dire…

- Que la créature aux cheveux d'or existe bel et bien ! s'extasia-t-elle, les yeux se transformant en Berrys.

- C'est pas forcément à cette vision de la créature que je pensais, moi… dit-il d'un air blasé. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est quel est le lien entre cette créature et les villageois. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Pour l'instant, occupons-nous du père d'Enzo. Regarde, il entre dans le bar. » indiqua la rousse.

Effectivement, le pêcheur venait de passer les lourdes portes de l'édifice. Nami et Usopp le suivirent donc et entrèrent à leur tour. L'odeur de tabac et d'alcool vinrent envahir leurs narines, tout comme les rires et cris attaquèrent leurs tympans. Ils repérèrent le père d'Enzo qui alla s'asseoir à une grande table en compagnie d'autres villageois déjà bien partis pour se soûler. Les deux pirates attendirent un peu avant d'aller s'installer à une table placée en retrait et dans la pénombre, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et revint cinq minutes plus tard. Après s'être bien immiscés dans l'ambiance du bar, Nami et Usopp purent enfin écouter tranquillement les conversations du pêcheur.

« Alors, mon gars ? Tu reprendras bien une chope de bière ! Ca te fera pas de mal ! » s'exclama un homme.

Le père d'Enzo consentit à ce que son compagnon verse le liquide alcoolisé et ce dernier continua :

« Hé… Je sais pas si c'est moi ou la lumière, mais t'as l'air tout pâle… Il y a un problème ?

- Hahahaha ! Ouais, moi je dirais plutôt que c'est l'effet de l'alcool qui détraque tes rétines ! Hahahahahaha ! rit un autre client du bar.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Gyahahahahaha !

- Et bien en fait, si. Il y a un problème… » déclara le père d'Enzo.

Tous les alcoolos à sa table le regardèrent, tandis que Nami et Usopp tendirent l'oreille.

« Mon… Mon fils s'est fait capturer par une panthère… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Nami et Usopp poussèrent discrètement un soupir de soulagement. Ouf… Il n'était allé en ville que pour demander de l'aide, afin de sauver son fils. C'était plutôt bon signe…

« Bwahahahahaha ! Et tu fais du mouron pour ça ? T'inquiètes, il s'en sortira ! déclara l'homme à moitié soûl.

- J'espère que tu as raison… »

Les deux Mugiwaras crurent s'étrangler avec leurs boissons quand ils entendirent cela. Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur passait par la tête à ces types ?

« Au moins, tu as suivi les conseils que nous t'avions donnés… déclara le deuxième homme. Si quelqu'un se fait capturer, même si c'est quelqu'un qui t'es cher, il ne faut _jamais_ demander de l'aide ici et attendre. C'est la seule chose qu'on doit faire… Tu sais bien qui est le doyen de la jungle, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire : ton fils restera en vie. »

_Le doyen de la jungle ?_ pensa Nami.

« Justement, en parlant de ça… Vous savez qu'il y a des pirates qui sont arrivés ici ? » questionna le pêcheur.

A cet instant, Nami et Usopp furent plus attentifs que jamais, craignant le pire pour l'équipage.

« Ouais, ça a déjà fait le tour de la ville, répondit l'alcoolique. C'est les pirates de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, c'est ça ? D'ailleurs, je sais pas comment ils ont fait pour venir ici… Ils avaient un des nôtres dans le bateau, non ?

- Oui… Il s'agissait de mon fils… »

Un lourd silence plana au-dessus de la table. Le genre de silence où la tension est tellement palpable que ça met mal l'aise.

« Mais c'est pas ça le plus important… Je les ai déjà rencontrés et ils sont plutôt sympas. Mais ils ont appris quelque chose qui risque de nous attirer des ennuis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais Nami et Usopp remarquèrent bien les têtes terrifiées des habitants.

« … N… Non… T… Tu veux dire qu… qu'ils savent pour… bégaya l'homme à moitié ivre.

- Oui. Ils savent pour la créature aux cheveux d'or. L'un d'eux était au courant et je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de leur dire que cette légende était vraie. »

Les clients autour de la table le fixèrent avec de grands yeux ronds, certains ayant même arrêtés leurs mouvements alors qu'ils portaient la chope à leurs lèvres.

« Alors finalement, cette créature existe bel et bien. » constata Usopp.

Soudain, l'alcoolo se leva brusquement et s'exclama avec colère :

« T'aurais pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ? Nous sommes en grand danger ! Nous devons retrouver ces pirates au plus vite !

- Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont allés chercher mon fils ! J'ai essayé de les arrêter, mais ils n'ont rien voulu écouter !

- C'est la cata… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le deuxième homme.

- Leur bateau est au port, non ? On devrait le brûler pour les empêcher de partir ! » suggéra l'alcoolique.

Les cœurs de Nami et Usopp battaient beaucoup trop vite, dû à l'angoisse qui les avait soudain pris. La conversation était certes intéressante, mais il devenait dangereux de rester plus longtemps ici !

« Non, ça ne servirait à rien… De toute façon, _elle_ est extrêmement maligne, elle saura les arrêter ! répliqua le deuxième homme.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr à 100% ? Leur équipage possède quatre détenteurs de Fruits du Démon ! expliqua le père d'Enzo.

- Si l'histoire se répète, ça devrait aller pour nous… marmonna le premier client.

- Quelle histoire ?

- C'est vrai, tu ne la connais pas… remarqua-t-il. Etant l'un des plus anciens habitants du village, tu peux être sûr que tout ce que je vais te dire est la pure vérité… Il y a quatre ans, jour pour jour, des pirates sont arrivés ici ; ils ont été les premiers et les derniers avant les Mugiwaras. Tout le monde le sait ici, même toi. Mais il y a un détail que peu de gens savent…

- Et lequel ? demanda le père d'Enzo.

- Quand ces pirates sont allés explorer la jungle, ils avaient aussi eu vent de la légende de la créature aux cheveux d'or et ils avaient même forcé des habitants à les accompagner dans la jungle. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que la créature n'était pas ordinaire… En plus d'avoir cette chevelure dorée, elle est dotée d'une capacité d'omniscience hors du commun : elle peut savoir tout ce qui se passe sur l'île. Elle sait exactement qui entre ou sort de la jungle et quand.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la ruse ! rétorqua le pêcheur.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir… Cet équipage avait à leur tête un pirate qui valait 100 millions de Berrys et plusieurs compagnons avec eux aussi des primes. Mais elle a adopté sa stratégie que les plus anciens habitants connaissent : diviser pour mieux régner. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les pirates tombent dans ses filets. Et le soir de ce même jour, on a entendu un rugissement semblable à celui de tout à l'heure : il signifiait tout simplement la mise à mort des pirates !

- A… Attends… T… Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui. Elle les a battus sans la moindre difficulté ! Les Mugiwaras sont entrés dans la jungle, mais ils n'en ressortiront jamais… Du moins, pas vivants ! » assura l'alcoolique.

Le père d'Enzo paraissait à la fois apaisée et anxieux, tandis que Nami et Usopp se regardaient, atterrés.

« T… Tu… Tu… Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? balbutia le cannonier.

- Oui, répondit la navigatrice. J'ai l'impression que cette créature est dotée d'une grande puissance pour avoir réussie à battre un pirate de 100 millions de Berrys, alors qu'il n'y a pas de Marine. Mais nous devons nous dépêcher de prévenir Luffy et les autres.

- Tu as raison… Si elle utilise la ruse pour gagner, alors nos amis sont en grand danger. »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, dans la jungle...  
>Depuis l'attaque surprise, les Mugiwara se retrouvaient séparés l'un de l'autre… Certains avaient tout de même réussi à rester ensemble… Pour ce qui est de Zoro, par contre, il est facile de deviner ce qu'il se passa.<p>

« Rah ! Je vous jure, ils ont dû encore se paumer ! Moi, je sais que j'ai couru tout droit… Donc j'ai plus qu'à aller à droite. »

Et il partit dans la direction opposée.

Non loin de là, Chopper et Sanji essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la végétation luxuriante. D'ailleurs, l'endroit où ils avaient atterri était des plus accueillants… La rivière de l'île dévalait une pente abrupte en une belle cascade bleutée avant de suivre son chemin sinueux vers la mer. L'herbe et la mousse y avait poussé en abondance, s'immisçant dans tous les recoins rocheux de la chute d'eau, créant ainsi un étrange escalier d'un vert doux où quelques fleurs exotiques croissait tranquillement. Le chant des gracieux oiseaux, mêlés au clapotement de l'eau sur la roche, créait une douce mélodie orphique. En somme, un véritable havre de paix s'offrait aux deux pirates qui restèrent plusieurs secondes à regarder cet Eden miniature.

« C'est vraiment un très bel endroit, reconnu Sanji.

- Oui. »

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la cascade, méfiants vis-à-vis des probables animaux qui pourraient se terrer derrière les buissons touffus qui encerclaient cette petite clairière.

« Il y a beaucoup de plantes médicinales que je reconnais, ici. Ca ressemble à une pharmacie naturelle… Je me demande si la mystérieuse créature s'occupe aussi de cet endroit, se demanda Chopper.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces légendes, quand même ? Ce ne sont que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants afin qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans la jungle !

- Mais alors, pourquoi le père d'Enzo en a parlé ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » rétorqua le cuisinier.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruissement devant eux. Sur leurs gardes, ils fixèrent les buissons mouvants pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Une longue minute s'écoula ainsi avant qu'une ombre ne sorte du buisson et se jette sur les deux pirates en hurlant.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! » cria le mèdecin face à la créature qui se ruait sur eux.

Mais Sanji fut le plus rapide et envoya un kick bien placé dans la figure de l'inconnu, le faisant voler jusqu'à la cascade où il prit une bonne douche !

« K'so… Je me disais bien que cet endroit était trop calme… » râla-t-il.

Cependant, quand il regarda de plus près son ancien adversaire, il reconnut un smoking passé de date, une coupe afro, et surtout une main uniquement constituée d'os.

« Mais c'est… commença le renne.

- BROOK ! QU'EST-CE QUE FOUS, IMBECILE ? » s'énerva le cuistot.

En effet, l'inconnu qui s'était jeté sur eux n'était autre que leur nakama squelettique. Chopper accourut vers le musicien et commença à soigner son visage bien amoché par le coup de Sanji.

« Yohohohohohoho ! Quel soulagement… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre tellement j'ai eu peur ! Ah ? Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas…

- Tu es un squelette… Tu n'as pas de cœur, Brook, acheva le docteur platoniquement.

- … Chopper-san… Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu m'as volé ma réplique… se lamenta Brook.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter sur nous, comme ça ? demanda Sanji.

- Ah, et bien… J'étais en train de vous chercher, quand j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai vu des flèches fondre sur moi. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui… Et après… Vous connaissez la suite.

- Des flèches ? répéta le blond.

- Oui… »

Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par des projectiles qui fendirent l'air et qui vinrent se planter tout près de son visage et dans sa coupe afro.

« … Un peu comme celles-ci. » fit tranquillement remarquer le squelette.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, alors que Sanji et Brook se regardait. Puis, leurs synapses se connectèrent enfin.

« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN ? s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua Chopper.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un seul mouvement, des dizaines d'autres flèches se jetèrent sur eux et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de décamper d'ici au plus vite. Cependant, sur leur chemin, plusieurs autres pièges identiques se déclenchèrent et il leur fût difficile de tous les éviter.

« K'so… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette jungle ? pesta le cuisinier.

- J'espère que les autres ne tomberont pas dans des pièges pareils ! pria Brook. Je n'oserais imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si… »

A ces mots, Sanji pensa tout de suite à Robin. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'enflammer, dans le sens propre du terme, et déclarer :

« Tu as raison ! Robin-chan est en danger ! Nous devons retrouver les autres à tout prix ! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAN ! ATTENDS-MOI ! TON PRINCE VIENT TE SAUVEEEEEEEEER ! »

Et le cuistot, transformé en une tornade enflammée amoureuse, sprinta, laissant là ses deux nakamas.

En même temps, plus au nord…  
>Luffy continuait de courir après la panthère qu'il arrivait à apercevoir, malgré la végétation (NdA : <em>N'oublions pas que Luffy a toujours une chance qui dépasse l'entendement !<em>). Il percevait également Enzo l'appelait à l'aide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et n'osant se dépêtrer de la mâchoire du félin qui tenait son T-Shirt, de peur des représailles de l'animal.

« K'so… Cette panthère est dure à rattraper ! »

Soudain, dans un éclair de génie qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, Luffy aperçut une branche qui servirait très bien de lanceur.

« Hé, hé… Attends un peu, le chat, tu vas voir… GOMU GOMU NO… »

Il s'agrippa à la dite branche et s'élança :

« ROCKEEEEEEET ! »

Cependant, lors de sa course pour prendre de l'élan, il marcha sur un fil et la seconde suivante, des pics en bois se ruèrent sur l'homme au chapeau de paille. Celui-ci les évita de justesse en déviant sa trajectoire, et de ce fait, ne put rattraper la panthère.

« Kisama… (1) Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces trucs ? Des pièges ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une volée de flèches arriva à sa droite et l'une d'elles frôla sa joue, laissant une petite coupure. Ceci arriva plus d'une dizaine de fois et quand tout fut calme, Luffy s'exclama, en regardant partout autour de lui :

« Oï, qui est le guignol qui active ces pièges ? Montre-toi, teme ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Excédé, il allait recommencer à appeler, quand la voix terrifiée d'Enzo lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce cri était bien plus fort que les autres et empreint d'une plus grande frayeur aussi.

« Oh non, ENZO ! » cria-t-il en accourant en direction de la voix.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il discerna un jet de lumière au travers de la végétation et après avoir dépassé un dernier arbre, il arriva dans une clairière. Le soleil l'aveugla un moment, raison pour laquelle il ne put voir distinctement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il voyait la silhouette d'Enzo, assis par terre, terrifié, tout comme la panthère qui se tenait à côté de lui, les oreilles baissées. Il leva les yeux et vit la cause de leur terreur… Il en fut d'ailleurs surpris. Une grande silhouette se dessinait devant les deux apeurés et se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Enfin, jambes… Si on peut appeler ça des jambes, puisque Luffy reconnut les pattes des félidés. Alors c'était elle la mystérieuse créature ? C'était très probable, vu la façon dont la panthère la regardait. Mais le pirate ne pouvait pas discerner la tête de l'inconnue à cause du soleil. Néanmoins, quand il vit la créature se penchait vers l'enfant, il s'écria :

« Oh, omae (2) ! Touche pas à Enzo ! »

Mais la créature ne daigna pas lui accorder le moindre signe d'attention et continua de s'avancer vers le gamin.

« Oï ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher ! »

Il lança son bras, mais la mystérieuse créature se mit sur ses quatre pattes et esquiva l'attaque de Luffy sans difficulté. Ce dernier, en colère, allait porter un autre coup, mais il ne vit pas une ombre silencieuse se profilait dans son dos. Et quand il la sentit enfin, c'était trop tard… Car elle fondait déjà sur lui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, à Utopia…  
>Le bar dans lequel Nami et Usopp se trouvaient était en pleine effervescence. En effet, le père d'Enzo avait relaté aux autres habitants ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Mugiwara. Et quand ces derniers apprirent que les pirates savaient pour la créature aux cheveux d'or, ils étaient entrés dans une grosse colère. Maintenant, tous les clients du bar étaient au courant et ils semblaient prêts à tout détruire pour retrouver les flibustiers.<p>

« Nous devons les massacrer ! Ils ne doivent pas rester en vie ! s'exclama l'alcoolique.

- Ils ne se laisseraient pas faire ! Le mieux serait de les retenir ici prisonniers en leur faisant goûter à l'ambiance de la ville. On aurait une chance pour qu'ils décident de rester ici et comme ça, finis! Plus de problèmes ! proposa le deuxième client du bar.

- Sauf que le capitaine veut devenir le Roi des Pirates. Il ne se laissera pas amadouer aussi facilement, rétorqua le père d'Enzo.

- Tss… Je me doutais bien que cette ville était étrange… Elle paraissait trop utopique à mon goût ! murmura Nami.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à prévenir les autres. Ces hommes-là ont l'air totalement enragés et faire face à tout un village ne sera pas facile ! » remarqua Usopp.

Ils se levèrent donc et se faufilèrent discrètement vers la sortie du bar, au milieu des clients chaud bouillants envers les Mugiwara. Au bout de deux interminables minutes, ils aperçurent enfin la sortie de l'établissement. Cependant, un des villageois heurta Nami avec le coude, faisant arracher une exclamation de douleur à la navigatrice. Les cœurs des deux pirates s'affolèrent quand ils virent l'homme se retournait et leur adressait un sourire en guise d'excuse, mais il reprit vite son occupation : c'est-à-dire, clamait haut et fort qu'il descendrait les pirates au Chapeau de Paille. Nami et Usopp soupirèrent discrètement, et continuèrent leur route… Et alors qu'ils étaient à trois mètres de la sortie…

« Tiens, bizarre… réfléchit l'homme qui avait bousculé Nami. Je n'avais jamais vu ces deux gosses avant. »

Il se retourna légèrement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le pêcheur, qui était au centre de la pièce, puisse voir et reconnaître les deux pirates. Il comprit alors en un éclair ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« ATTENTION ! CES DEUX-LA FONT PARTIE DE L'EQUIPAGE AU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! ILS NOUS ONT ECOUTE ET RISQUE D'AVERTIR LEURS COMPAGNONS ! NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER ! » hurla-t-il.

Nami et Usopp se retournèrent, horrifiés d'avoir été finalement découverts. Usopp était prêt à ouvrir la porte du bar et à prendre ses jambes à son cou jusqu'au bateau pour lever l'ancre, mais un objet fendit l'air et passa à cinq millimètres de lui, avant de se planter dans le panneau de bois. Et quand il se rendit que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une hache, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, de même pour Nami.

« Hé, hé, hé… Alors comme ça, on se permet d'écouter les conversations des honnêtes gens, hein ? rit l'alcoolique en se penchant vers les deux Mugiwara.

- N… No… Non… Pas du tout… Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Hahaha… bégaya le cannonier.

- On… On était juste venu boire un petit coup… Hahaha… ajouta la navigatrice.

- Bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis la mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or ! Car c'est bien ça qui vous intéresse, non ? rétorqua le deuxième homme avec un sourire narquois.

- No… Non… Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Le père d'Enzo peut vous le confirmer… N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Nami à l'adresse du susnommé.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Je suis désolé… Mais vu que vous savez pour la créature, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir…

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Nami.

- Comprenez-moi ! Même si votre équipage ne revient pas, si je vous laisse filer, vous pourrez très bien dire à d'autres pirates la légende de la créature !

- Mais pourquoi on irait le raconter ? C'est absurde ! s'emporta Usopp.

- Désolé… Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque… »

Nami et Usopp regardèrent le père d'Enzo, sidérés.

« Hé, hé… Bien ! Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, on va vous emmener voir la créature que vous désirez tant… Nous savons qu'elle déteste les pirates et, comme vous m'avez entendu tout à l'heure, vous savez qu'elle est très puissante. » ricana l'alcoolique.

Les deux pirates ne surent que dire devant ce sourire malsain qu'affichait l'homme. Mais soudain, on entendit un coup de feu et le client du bar se retrouva par terre, à se tordre de douleur en se tenant la jambe gauche, ensanglantée.

« Franchement… Ca veut faire le barbot, mais ça n'a aucune résistance… »

Les gens se retournèrent vers un coin sombre du bar, où ils aperçurent trois personnes assises autour d'une table, l'une d'elles pointant un pistolet bien étrange, comparé aux modèles habituels. Nami et Usopp ne se posèrent alors qu'une question :

_Qui est-ce ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans la jungle de Wild Town, au même moment…  
>Sanji, Brook et Chopper couraient à en perdre haleine dans la forêt tropicale, à la recherche de leurs nakamas. Le cuisinier hurlait « ~Robin-chwaaaaaan !~ » à s'en arracher la gorge, des images dignes des romans de chevalerie dans sa tête alors qu'il voulait sauver l'archéologue des pièges que recelait cette maudite jungle.<p>

« Comment un tel endroit peut posséder autant de pièges ? C'est insensé ! se demanda le musicien.

- Des humains auraient pu les construire, mais apparemment, aucun villageois ne s'aventure aussi loin, remarqua le renne.

- Après tout, c'est normal… Vu le nombre d'animaux féroces qu'il y a, ça serait du suicide de s'aventurer ici ! Bien que nous soyons justement en plein dans cette jungle ! Yohohohohohohoho !

- Chut ! Taisez-vous tous les deux ! J'ai entendu des voix ! » s'exclama le blond.

Le cuisinier s'était arrêté brusquement et tendait l'oreille, méfiant. Une minute s'écoula silencieusement, puis les trois Mugiwara entendirent bel et bien des « Hé, les amis, où êtes-vous ? Répondez ! ».

« On dirait la voix de Franky. » nota Chopper.

Et ils coururent en direction de la voix. Enfin, ils aperçurent Franky et Robin, qui sourirent en les voyant arriver !

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, quand même ! déclara le cyborg.

- ~Robin-chwan~ ! Tu n'as rien ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Je suis content que vous alliez bien, mais à part ça... Vous n'avez pas croisé des pièges sur votre route ? s'informa le squelette.

- ... Non ? Pourquoi ? » s'enquit le charpentier.

Brook leur expliqua la situation, ce qui laissa Franky et Robin sceptiques.

« C'est vrai que cette jungle est de plus en plus bizarre… affirma le cyborg. A part ça, vous n'avez pas vu Zoro ?

- Ce crétin de Marimo a dû encore se paumer ! On ferait mieux de chercher Luffy pour l'instant, conseilla Sanji.

- Il est peut-être là-bas ! » déclara Chopper en désignant une lueur derrière des arbres.

Ils s'y rendirent tous les cinq et arrivèrent dans une grande clairière. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de regarder les alentours qu'ils virent leur capitaine, inconscient et menotté !

« LUFFY ! » s'écria Sanji.

Il allait se diriger vers son capitaine pour le libérer, mais une lance se planta juste devant lui. Et quand tous regardèrent à leur gauche, ils furent sidérés de voir la mystérieuse créature et son identité.

« ... Eh bien… Si l'on pouvait s'attendre à ça… » déclara Robin en souriant.

* * *

><p>(1) "Enfoiré" en japonais.<p>

(2) "Toi" en japonais : c'est une appellation très grossière.

Alors, ça vous a plu? Pour l'instant, il y a qu'un seul moyen de me le dire: par les reviews! ^^

A bientôt


	5. Des rencontres musclées!

Coucou, me revoilà pour le chapitre 4!

Désolé pour le retard, mais ce chapitre a été dur à boucler, mais j'avais peur que tout l'histoire ne parte en queue de poisson ! Vous comprendrez bien vite en lisant la fic'!

Si jamais il y a un problème dans la construction, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! =D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>**  
><strong>Des rencontres musclées !<strong>  
><strong>L'identité de la mystérieuse créature !<strong>

Les Mugiwara avaient accosté sur une île assez particulière, après avoir secouru un jeune garçon, dénommé Enzo, en pleine mer… Tout d'abord, il se trouvait que la ville qui y était établie, dénommée Wild Town (ou Utopia par les habitants), ne comportait aucune base de la Marine… Alors qu'on est quand même sur Grand Line, l'océan qui est réputé pour être le plus dangereux du monde !

Mais ce n'était pas la seule originalité de cette île… En effet, elle se trouvait entre Grand Line et Calm Belt et était recouverte d'une immense jungle qui encerclait la ville ! Elle était tout à fait banale et les habitants n'avaient qu'à récolter la nourriture… Mais depuis quatre ans, jour pour jour, cette immense jungle était sous l'emprise d'une « mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or », comme l'appelait les villageois… Elle régnait sans partage sur cette partie de l'île et quiconque osait pénétrer dans son territoire venait de signer son arrêt de mort !

Et c'est ce que firent les pirates de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille… Effectivement, souhaitant sauver le petit Enzo des griffes d'une panthère, ils s'étaient aventurés dans la jungle, à l'exception de Nami et d'Usopp. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que les lieux seraient infestés de pièges et d'animaux sauvages pour le moins atypiques.

Toutefois, du côté des deux autres pirates, les choses n'allaient guère mieux, puisque les villageois ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : réduire les Mugiwara en charpies, puisqu'ils étaient à présent au courant pour la légende sur la créature !

Dans le bar où Nami et Usopp avait espionné le père d'Enzo, un des hommes qui s'en étaient pris à eux se tordaient de douleur, se tenant la jambe gauche toute ensanglantée, sous le regard médusé de ses concitoyens.

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le deuxième client de la taverne.

- Tiens bon, on va te soigner ! » s'écria celui qui avait bousculé Nami.

Tandis que l'on transportait le blessé à l'arrière du bar, le père d'Enzo regarda en direction du coupable. Ce dernier, dissimulé dans l'ombre, comme ses deux compères, avait toujours son arme à feu à la main. Usopp regarda avec un intérêt non dissimulé le dangereux objet métallique… Il avait vraiment une drôle de composition... Déjà, toute l'arme était faite en acier, et non avec du bois, comme les modèles que le sniper voyait habituellement. En apercevant le doigt près de la gâchette, il comprit que ce n'était pas non plus une arme bionique comme pour Franky. Mais ce qui étonna Usopp, c'est la façon dont l'inconnu tenait l'arme… En effet, cette dernière était uniquement composée de métal et donc, devait être lourde à porter d'une main ; pourtant, cette personne avait l'air d'avoir un crayon à la place, tant elle semblait l'utilisait avec facilité. Ce devait donc être un très bon tireur pour utiliser de tels pistolets.

Et justement, tandis que ladite personne faisait tourner son flingue, la silhouette à sa gauche parla :

« Franchement… T'aurais pu y aller mollo quand même… Je t'ai dis qu'il fallait l'intimider, pas carrément lui tirer dessus !

- Hé, hé, hé… Mon pauvre, tu ne comprendras jamais l'art et la manière de dissuader les gens, répondit le tireur.

- Lâche l'affaire, mon gars, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête de toute façon, fit rappeler la personne à la droite du coupable.

- Q… Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » osa demander le père d'Enzo.

La personne qui jonglait avec son arme stoppa son geste en un éclair, le canon pointant directement le pêcheur qui ne fut pas rassuré du tout. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bar, tandis que tout le monde attendait que les trois inconnus daignent donner une quelconque réponse. Ce qui arriva au bout de deux minutes…

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? répondit la personne à la gauche du tireur. Comme tu veux… De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'on arrête de se cacher à un moment ou à un autre. »

Les trois silhouettes se levèrent alors et sortirent de la pénombre pour laisser apparaître des jeunes. Le tireur était en réalité une femme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux à l'étrange couleur violette ; la personne qui avait parlé, un homme de grande taille et bien bâti, à la peau et aux cheveux noirs ; et enfin, le troisième inconnu n'était autre qu'une jeune fille à la peau blanche et aux cheveux roux, dont une mèche rouge sang transcendait avec le reste de sa chevelure, à droite de son visage. Les villageois furent surpris que trois pré-adultes osent s'immiscer dans une affaire qui ne les concernait pas… Car eux non plus n'étaient pas des habitants de l'île !

« Alors, ça y est… On peut enfin se montrer après trois jours passés à se cacher ? C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la rouquine.

- « Trois jours » ? Comment ça « Trois jours » ? s'insurgea le père d'Enzo.

- Nous sommes sur votre île depuis ce temps-là… explicita le jeune homme. Et nous pouvons vous remercier de ne pas avoir de base de la Marine ; ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour se cacher dans cette ville.

- Passons les explications, veux-tu ? Surtout quand j'ai ici deux belles proies qui ne demandent qu'à être capturé… ordonna le tireur en regardant Nami et Usopp avec convoitise, ces derniers ayant soudain beaucoup de mal à ne pas trembler.

- Erika… râla sa collègue rousse. On n'est pas là pour ça, je te signale ! »

Les clients froncèrent les sourcils à l'entente du prénom, avant que l'un d'eux ne s'exclame, totalement terrifié :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu… Tu ne peux pas être… Tu ne peux pas être La Tueuse ? »

Un petit silence plana quelques instants sur l'assemblée, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps aux villageois pour comprendre les propos de leur camarade.

« QUOI ? » s'écria le père d'Enzo.

Tout le monde recula de deux bons pas en fixant avec frayeur la dite Erika, qui souriait comme une folle.

« Ce serait vraiment Erika La Tueuse ? Le célèbre chasseur de primes qui a exercé ce métier depuis ses 10 ans ? demanda le deuxième client du bar, alors que tous marmonnaient des paroles d'incompréhension face à cette nouvelle.

- Depuis ses 10 ans ? répéta Usopp, impressionné.

- J'en avais déjà entendu parler… Mais je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. Elle est connue pour être un tireur d'élite et avoir réussi à abattre plusieurs rookies mais cela fait maintenant 7 ans qu'on n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle. » informa Nami.

Les deux Mugiwara se sentirent mal… Très mal ! Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi la jeune fille les avait regardés comme un loup ayant trouvé deux agneaux appétissants.

« Eh bien, Erika… On dirait que ta réputation te précède… se moqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Comme ça toujours été le cas. » ajouta avec un petit rire la susnommée.

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, faisant sursauter l'assemblée qui essayait de se tenir à une distance plus que respectable de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ignora ce remue-ménage et continua son chemin en direction des deux pirates qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, bien que plus un seul habitant ne les bloquait.

« Hmm… Alors comme ça, vous êtes des pirates de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Voyons voir, dit Erika en scrutant les visages des deux Mugiwara, le type au long pif doit être celui qu'on nomme Sogeking ; 30 millions de Berrys, et la rouquine est sans doute Nami La Chatte Voleuse ; 16 millions de Berrys, c'est ça ?

Sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir puisque le chasseur de pirates était là depuis le début, les susnommés acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, dans l'incapacité de parler tant leurs gorges étaient nouées. Erika fit la moue et déclara :

« C'est dommage, vous ne valez que 46 millions de Berrys à vous deux… C'est pas ce genre de proies que j'espérais. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave ! Ça sera toujours de l'argent en plus : le voyage de South Blue jusqu'ici nous a coûté pas mal de fric. Et puis qui sait… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être me faire le Chapeau de Paille : ça me fera 300 millions de Berrys supplémentaires ! »

Le sourire malsain qu'elle affichait alors aurait fait déguerpir n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un peu de bon sens. Mais Nami et Usopp étaient trop tétanisés pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. Cependant, dans un élan de bravoure factice, le canonnier essaya d'impressionner la jeune fille :

« Nyahahahah ! Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage, ma chère, car je suis moi aussi un tireur d'élite ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser nous tuer si facilement ? Si tu veux un combat de snipers digne de ce nom, tu as bien fait de tomber sur moi !

- Hé, hé, hé… Parce que tu crois que je vais utiliser une de mes précieuses balles pour te tuer ? »

Encore une fois, le sourire de prédateur de La Tueuse cloua Usopp sur place.

« Je peux bien accepter ton petit défi, mais je vais d'abord te prévenir de trois choses… La première, c'est que j'ai horreur de gaspiller mes balles pour de simples broutilles... La deuxième, c'est que moi, les pirates, je ne les capture pas ; je les tue… Et la troisième… C'est que je sais tuer autant avec que_ sans_ mes flingues… »

Elle enserra alors avec une incroyable rapidité le cou du canonnier, un sourire de pure démence sur les lèvres.

« Usopp ! s'écria Nami.

- Sois pas jalouse, la cleptomane… Ça sera bientôt ton tour… Mais avant ça, je vais m'assurer que vous ne puissiez pas vous échapper. »

Et alors qu'elle resserrait la pression de ses doigts sur le cou d'Usopp, elle dirigea son autre poing vers le Log Pose de la navigatrice avec violence… Et le brisa en un rien de temps !

« Oh… Non… C'est… C'est pas vrai… LE LOG POSE ! » s'écria-t-elle, tandis qu'Usopp ne pouvait pas articuler une seule syllabe tant il était choqué.

Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'exclama :

« Attends, Erika… Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais d'abord savoir… »

La susnommée fixa encore un petit moment le canonnier, avant de le relâcher et de râler, tandis qu'Usopp reprenait son souffle :

« Rah, Juan ! T'es pas drôle ! Pour une fois que je pouvais m'amuser un peu !

- Parce que tu crois que tuer des gens, c'est marrant ? T'es beaucoup plus timbrée que ce que je pensais ! ironisa la petite rousse.

- Toi, la gamine, je t'ai rien demandé ! pesta Erika.

- C'est qui que tu traites de gamine ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- ERIKA! AGATHE! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VOUS DISPUTER ! »

Les paroles de Juan firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur l'assistance, tant ils étaient surpris du ton menaçant qu'avait pris cet homme à l'apparence si calme. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, avant de lâcher l'affaire et de se tourner vers leur camarade.

« Bon… Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse autant pour oser m'interrompre en pleine chasse. » dit Erika.

Juan l'ignora et s'avança à son tour vers les deux pirates.

« On a entendu tout à l'heure que vos amis étaient dans la jungle, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il aux deux Mugiwara.

- N… Non, c'est bien ça. Mais pourquoi nous demander ça ? questionna Nami.

- Parce que vos amis vont peut-être nous être utile… répondit simplement Juan.

- Laissez-moi deviner… Vous vous intéressez aussi à la créature aux cheveux d'or, c'est ça ? s'insurgea le deuxième client du bar.

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que ce n'est pas notre but ! se défendit la navigatrice. On…

- Oui. En quelque sorte. » le coupa Juan.

Cette réponse, brève mais claire, eut pour effet de rameuter une nouvelle fois tous les villageois.

« Je vous préviens… Vous n'avez pas intérêt à y toucher ! Elle nous protège des pirates ainsi que des animaux sauvages, menaça le deuxième client de la taverne.

- Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète… »

Cette fois-ci, la phrase elliptique de Juan provoqua un silence de gêne. Erika regarda son collègue et demanda :

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Oui… Ce n'est pas du tout impossible que ce soit cela… »

L'assistance et les deux pirates étaient perdus. Mais ce qui peut s'appeler être totalement perdus !

« Ça fait quatre ans que cette créature est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question soudaine de Juan étonna les habitants, qui acquiescèrent machinalement et Agathe, pensive, déclara :

« C'est vrai que les années correspondent… Mais pourquoi ici ?

- Vous savez quelque chose sur cette créature ? »

Nami n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question, rongée par la curiosité.

« Si c'est bien ce que nous pensons, oui. Nous savons des choses sur elle… Et pas qu'un peu, répondit Juan.

- Et je vois qu'on n'est pas les seuls… » remarqua Erika.

En effet, les clients du bar se regardaient bizarrement. On dirait même qu'ils se fuyaient du regard… Exactement comme quelqu'un qui a…

« Je vois… Bon, comme on n'a pas toute la journée, vous allez nous dire votre petit secret, d'accord ? » ordonna La Tueuse, ses _deux_ mains armées.

L'assistance tressaillit en sentant la menace qui découlait de chaque mot prononcé par La Tueuse, mais aucun ne parlât. Des veines commencèrent à apparaître sur le front de la jeune fille, mais c'est alors que Juan l'interpella :

« Attends, Erika… J'ai une autre idée… »

Il s'avança vers les clients du bar et déclama :

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de capturer cette créature. Nous voulons juste vérifier une chose…

- Vérifier une chose ? répéta Usopp, décontenancé.

- Vous autres, habitants de Wild Town, ou devrais-je plutôt dire d'Utopia, vivez isolés du monde extérieur avec une solide barrière naturelle, raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas besoin de base de la Marine. J'ai vu, lors de notre arrivée sur cette île, que vous possédiez une police bien armée et tout à fait capable de vous protéger des animaux sauvages, comme vous l'avez si bien dit…

- Jusque là, je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal, Juan… remarqua Agathe. Et puis, on s'en fout de l'île, nous ce qu'on cherche, c'est…

- Une seconde, Agathe… le coupa son camarade. C'est après que les choses se compliquent… Car ils se sont malheureusement trahis… »

Les habitants se figèrent, suspendus aux lèvres de Juan comme si ce qu'il allait dire par la suite se révèlerait fatidique. Cependant, c'est Agathe qui rit silencieusement et déclara :

« Je vois où tu veux en venir… Effectivement, c'est intéressant… Après tout, pourquoi vouloir garder absolument cette soi-disante « mystérieuse créature » avec vous, alors que vous savez vous protéger des animaux ?

- Tss… Franchement, Agathe, t'es vraiment à la ramasse aujourd'hui… ironisa Erika.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?

- On s'en fout qu'elle les protège des animaux ou pas, c'est le reste de la phrase qui est bizarre… rectifia La Tueuse.

- C'est exact… Vous nous avez dit que cette créature vous protégeait des pirates. Mais ce n'est pas ce que fait votre police ? » demanda Juan.

Son petit sourire incommoda rapidement les clients du bar. Nami et Usopp, quant à eux, suivaient sans vraiment comprendre le combat dissuasif qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Bien… Bien sûr que nos forces de l'ordre sont capables de défendre la ville contre les pirates ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? s'insurgea le deuxième homme.

- Je vous crois… Mais alors, dans ce cas… Pourriez-vous me donner de plus amples détails sur l'histoire de cette ville ? Et bien sûr, pourquoi, comme l'on dit votre camarade, cette créature déteste les pirates ?

- Je… Nous… On ne voit pas où tu veux en venir ! L'histoire de notre ville n'a aucun rapport avec cette créature ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Oh que si ! Et vous le savez tous aussi bien que moi ! contre-attaqua Juan. Montre-leur, Erika…

- Humpf… Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, son sourire sadique toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle tira une balle à blanc dans les airs, et deux secondes après, un homme se détacha de la même pénombre où les trois jeunes étaient sortis. Les vêtements sales, rapiécés, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se présenta devant l'assistance. Ils étaient couverts de blessures et semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

«… Espèces d'enflures… jura le deuxième client de la taverne, atterré de voir ce que ses yeux lui suggéraient. Mais qu'êtes-vous, au juste ? Des pirates ?

- Ose répéter ceci… menaça Erika en grinçant des dents, semblant dégager une aura destructrice tant les clients du bar furent terrifiés.

- Ca vous embouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Agathe. Cet homme nous a gentiment conduits jusqu'ici, alors qu'il parlait de sa petite île. Et ça nous a bien aidés, vu qu'on aurait été incapable de venir sans un habitant de cette ville. Il a été assez réticent, au départ, mais il s'est vite plié à nos exigences.

- Désolé, les amis… Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai été obligé de tout raconter. » s'excuse ledit homme.

L'assistance était sidérée. Les deux Mugiwara suivaient toujours la discussion, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que ce pauvre homme avait dû endurer, vu son état.

« Bien… Comme j'ai horreur d'attendre et de jouer aux devinettes, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Votre petit copain nous a raconté qu'il y a quatre ans, votre ville commençait tout juste à se construire… Et c'est deux petites semaines après la finition de votre ville qu'une bande de pirates est venu vous attaquer et vous piller. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'à cette époque, la créature n'existait pas… »

Les deux pirates, qui écoutaient de force la conversation, restèrent bouche bée quand ils entendirent cela. Surtout Nami qui comprit enfin le malaise qui planait depuis le début dans la salle.

« Alors… Vous nous avez menti ? » adressa-t-elle au père d'Enzo.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Les trois jeunes regardèrent alors la navigatrice avec stupeur.

« Quel mensonge ? demanda Agathe.

- C'est vrai… Tu as raison, Nami… affirma Usopp. Le père d'Enzo nous avait raconté que les pirates ne pouvaient jamais piller cette ville, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune richesse ! »

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Erika se mette soudainement à rire, au grand étonnement de l'assistance, avant de déclarer :

« Franchement… J'en ai entendu des conneries, venant de la part des gens ! Mais là, c'est la pire que j'ai jamais entendu ! Et dire que vous l'avez gobé ! Les habitats ont dû comprendre que vous étiez de vrais cons pour vous avoir inventé un bobard pareil !

- Euh, Erika… Je sais pas quel est ton nouveau délire, mais tu pourrais t'exprimer plus clairement ? marmonna Agathe.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'oubliais… J'ai une coéquipière un peu sotte, c'est vrai qu'il faut tout lui expliquer.

- Grr… Attends un peu, toi… s'énerva-t-elle.

- Même en n'étant pas chasseurs de pirates, tout le monde sait que ces chiens n'en ont qu'après l'argent, effectivement… Mais nous savons tous aussi que ce n'est pas le manque de pognon qui arrête des pirates, une fois que l'envie de piller leur prend ! » expliqua Erika le plus sérieusement et le plus froidement du monde.

Les habitants ne trouvèrent rien à rétorquer. Les deux Mugiwara comprirent alors que pourquoi les trois jeunes tournaient autour du pot depuis tout ce temps…

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nous avoir inventé un mensonge pareil ? Après tout, ils ne nous connaissent pas et ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'elle aurait été notre réaction ! rappela Nami.

- Justement, ils ont joué la carte de l'apparence trompeuse. Ils avaient une chance sur dix mille que vous avaliez sans problèmes le bobard, explicita Erika.

- Et même si ça ne marchait pas, ils avaient quelqu'un qui pouvait les défendre à tout moment, ajouta Juan avec un petit sourire.

- La mystérieuse créature ? devina Usopp.

- Exactement, affirma Juan. La police ne sert que de façade, ici. Je suis quasiment sûr que cette entité est une sorte de système de défense, venu après le pillage de la ville. Mais c'est la suite qui est intéressante… A savoir, l'identité de la créature. »

Nami et Usopp écoutaient attentivement ce que Juan expliquait, mais c'est alors que les clients du bar, y compris le père d'Enzo, s'armèrent avec des sabres et autres armes qui servaient comme décoration dans la taverne. Ils dégageaient une telle aura que les deux pirates se collèrent davantage contre la porte. Les habitants s'avancèrent donc vers la chasseuse de primes et ses compagnons, ces derniers les regardant avec méfiance.

« Vous commencez à nous chauffer les oreilles, avec vos histoires. Je vous ordonne de relâcher notre compagnon et de quitter l'île au plus vite, menaça une nouvelle fois le deuxième homme.

- Ou sinon quoi ? demanda Agathe, amusée.

- Sinon, on se chargera de vous faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes ! répondit-il. Même si vous avez La Tueuse avec vous, elle ne pourra pas tous nous battre.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Ca tombe bien, j'étais en manque de bagarre, en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Laisse-moi faire… dit Erika en lui barrant le chemin.

- Et pourquoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu !

- Laisse, Agathe… intervint Juan. J'ai comme l'impression que ce qu'a dit ce type a légèrement froisé la fierté d'Erika.

- Ah ? Bon, dans ce cas, oui, je préfère me tenir à distance, approuva-t-elle en se reculant, à l'instar de Juan.

- Hé hé hé… Comme si une gamine pouvait tenir tête à une foule d'hommes ! C'est vraiment trop risible ! se moqua un autre homme.

- Au lieu de déblatérer des conneries, viens plutôt m'attaquer, si t'en as le courage… persifla La Tueuse.

- Grr… LA FERME, INSOLENTE ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Erika.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit rien quand l'homme se rua sur elle. Et au moment où le sabre allait s'abattre sur sa tête, elle stoppa l'arme avec son flingue.

« Quoi ? s'étonna l'attaquant.

- Hé hé hé… On dirait que t'as bien besoin d'une leçon de baston, toi… déclara Erika avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Premièrement, ne jamais se laisser envahir par un quelconque sentiment, que ce soit la colère ou la supériorité. »

En un éclair, elle enleva son flingue, laissant le sabre finir sa course. Mais la jeune fille évita l'arme blanche en se penchant sur le côté.

« Deuxièmement, ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire… Même si c'est un fille. »

Elle fit un rapide demi-tour , pour finalement se retrouver derrière son adversaire et lui faire une clé de bras. L'homme lâcha son sabre en hurlant de douleur, car la jeune fille appuyait dangereusement sur son épaule, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le luxer.

« Troisièmement, mesure tes paroles quand tu t'adresses à une femme ; je ne supporte pas que l'on nous rabaisse, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le bras, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

Sa voix avait été d'une telle froideur et d'une telle indifférence, vis-à-vis de sa victime, que les deux pirates eurent pitié de l'homme qui gémissait de douleur.

« TEME ! ON VA PAS TE LAISSER FAIRE CE QUE TU VEUX ! A L'ATTAQUE ! » s'écria le deuxime client du bar.

Tout le monde se précipita sur Erika, cette dernière lâchant son ancien adversaire qui s'enfuit. La jeune fille examina rapidement les gens autour d'elle et plaça sa main droite, toujours armée, contre sa poitrine, son index et son majeur dépliés et collés. Ses iris, déjà étrange par leur forme en losange, virèrent lentement du bordeaux au rouge sang. Son sourire s'accuentua quand elle déclara enfin dans un murmure :

« Yarostʹ volka (1). »

Une aura blanche l'enveloppa et on commença à voir Erika de manière floue. Puis, au grand étonnement de Nami et d'Usopp, des jets de lumière de cette couleur, en forme de loup, se dirigèrent vers chacun des clients du bar. Arrivés à destination, ils prirent forme humaine et c'est avec stupeur que les pirates constatèrent qu'ils y avaient plus d'une cinquantaine d'Erika ! Et le pire, c'est que ces clones avaient l'air parfaitement autonomes. En effet, chaque Erika exécutait divers mouvements, sans que la vraie ne fasse des manipulations.

Au final, tous les habitants furent bloqués, soit par désarmement avec une clé de bras, soit par une arme entre les deux yeux, soit par une balle logeait dans le corps.

« Ca alors… Un…, bégaya Usopp.

- Un utilisateur de fruit du Démon ? s'exclama Nami.

- C'est exact, affirma Juan en revenant avec Agathe au centre du bar. Erika a mangé le Pakku Pakku no Mi, le fruit de la Meute. Elle peut reproduire n'importe quel objet, ou même se démultiplier elle-même, telle une meute de loups. (_NdA : Je ne sais pas si Oda a prévu ce fruit dans son manga, donc je me permets d'inventer ce fruit ! « Pakku » signifia « meute » en japonais et vient de l'anglais "pack"._)

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a réussi à devenir un chasseur de pirates aussi célèbre… dit la navigatrice.

- Détrompe-toi… Erika a mangé ce fruit il y a tout juste un an, rectifia Agathe, au grand étonnement de la navigatrice.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne sait pas le maîtriser. » crut bon de remarquer Juan.

Les clones de la susnommée se volatilisèrent dans une fumée blanche et elle se dirigea alors vers le père d'Enzo, gémissant à terre. Elle l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et déclama :

« Ce que vous venez de voir n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je suis capable de faire. La prochaine fois que vous tentez de m'attaquer, je vous tue sans hésiter ! Alors soit vous me dites l'identité de cette créature, soit je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! »

Le regard de haine qu'elle lui lança finit par convaincre le pêcheur de tout avouer. Néanmoins, il demanda :

« Très bien… Mais avant de vous répondre, je veux savoir vos motivations. Si elles ne me satisfont pas, alors je ne dirais rien et vous pourrez me tuer si ça vous chante.

- Oï, vous êtes malade ! Et votre fils, alors ? s'inquiéta Usopp.

- Il comprendra… Quand il aura appris que je suis mort en accomplissant mon devoir de citoyen d'Utopia, il éprouvera de la fierté envers son père. Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? » adressa-t-il à La Tueuse.

Le père d'Enzo et Erika se regardèrent un long moment, aucun ne baissant les yeux. Chacun essayait de lire les intentions de l'autre, mais au bout de deux minutes, Erika sourit :

« Humpf… Je vois que tu ne manques de toupet. Mais je vais répondre à ta question… Si nous sommes venus du fin fond de South Blue jusqu'ici… Si nous avons affronté une bonne partie de Grand Line et ses putains de pirates jusqu'à Wild Town, c'est que tous les indices que nous avons réussi à rassembler ici va peut-être nous permettre de la retrouver ! »

Les yeux du pêcheur s'écarquillèrent sous le choc… Des souvenirs refirent alors surface ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… C'était donc eux ! Il y avait de très grande chance que ce soit le cas…

« Je n'aurais cru que vous viendriez jusqu'ici pour cela… » finit-il enfin par dire.

Les trois jeunes furent surpris par sa phrase, tandis que le père d'Enzo continua :

« C'est d'accord… Je vais vous dire qui est cette mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or… Si vos amis ne reviennent pas, vous saurez pourquoi, adressa-t-il à Nami et Usopp, mais la raison pour laquelle nous cachons cette identité, c'est parce que c'était son souhait… Car cette créature est… »

Et alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, les deux Mugiwara, ainsi que Juan, Erika et Agathe, restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles si bien que La Tueuse lâcha le père d'Enzo.

« Alors, j'avais vu juste… murmura Juan. Nous y sommes enfin parvenus… Après quatre années de recherches infructueuses, nous y sommes arrivés... »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Pendant ce temps, dans la jungle de Wild Town…  
>Les Mugiwara, excepté Zoro, avait atterri dans une clairière où Luffy gisait, inconscient et menotté. Alors que Sanji allait libérer son capitaine, une lance s'était fichée devant lui pour le stopper. Et quand ils virent que c'était la mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or la responsable, ils furent scotchés sur place.<br>Franky, Brook et Chopper avait la mâchoire décrochée par la surprise, tandis que Robin souriait doucement, alors que la silhouette de la créature s'avançait vers eux.

« Ca… Ca alors… Mais c'est…, bégaya le cyborg.

- Krru… Kruu… Kru… Krruu… A ce que je vois, mes pièges n'ont pas réussi à vous avoir… rit la créature.

- C'est… C'est…, balbutia le squelette.

- Si je veux assurer la sécurité de l'île vis-à-vis des sales pirates de votre espèce, il va falloir que je les révise un peu… continua l'entité.

- Alors, la mystérieuse créature est une… une… » hésita le renne.

La susnommée sortit de l'ombre pour laisser apparaître…

« ~ UNE FEMME ! C'EST UNE BELLE ET MAGNIFIQUE JEUNE FEMME ! ~ » s'exclama Sanji, en mode Love.

En effet, une jeune femme à la peau mate se tenait devant eux. Grande et fine, de longs cheveux blonds semblables à de l'or descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses genoux et deux mèches ébouriffées encadraient son visage. Un visage fin où brillaient deux yeux d'un bleu cristallin, aux étranges pupilles félines, surprenant les pirates. Un étrange objet ornait son front et elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un jean qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Un collier à l'étrange symbole, tout comme ses brassards, rajoutait une touche de féminité à cette personne assez singulière.

« ~ Mellorine ! ~ Une femme ! La mystérieuse créature est une magnifique femme !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne croyais pas à son existence ? demanda Chopper, blasé.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi on l'appelait la créature aux « cheveux dorés »… » remarqua Robin avec un sourire.

La jeune fille la regarda un petit moment avant de sourire à son tour et de déclarer :

« Oh, vous avez été mis au courant de la rumeur qui court à mon sujet ? Effectivement, c'est bien comme cela que l'on m'appelle. J'ai bien essayé à plusieurs reprises d'enlever cette mauvaise habitude aux habitants d'Utopia ; mais en vain.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu habites ici ? Je croyais qu'aucun être humain n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer ? se demanda le médecin.

- Disons que j'ai eu de la chance… répondit la jeune fille.

- Yohohohoho ! Quelle surprise, quelle surprise ! Une aussi jolie femme dans cette dangereuse jungle ; j'en suis tout bouleversé ! »

Brook s'approcha de la jeune fille, resta silencieux pendant un moment, sous les yeux méfiants de cette dernière, puis s'exclama avec une voix de pervers :

« Mademoiselle, puis-je voir vos sous-vêt…

- URUSEI, SALE SQUELETTE PERVERS ! s'exclama le cuisinier en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune demoiselle, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de ce débauché, je suis là pour vous protéger. Votre chevalier de l'amour, Sanji, est tout à vous!

- … Sanji… ? » répéta la jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un petit moment, tandis que le cuisinier, agenouillé devant elle, se triturait la cervelle.  
><em>Ces yeux si perçants… Ce regard surpris… Pas de doute ! C'est celui d'une fille amoureuse ! <em>A cette pensée, le visage du cuisinier arbora un sourire de béatitude totale. Cependant, la jeune fille parla avec froideur :

« Tant qu'on est aux présentations… Je m'appelle Saphir. 19 ans. Célibataire et tiens à le rester. »

Cette déclaration de la part de la dénommée Saphir eut l'effet d'un vent glacial sur Sanji, qui partit déprimer un peu plus loin, sous le regard amusé de Robin et blasé de Franky.

« C'était couru d'avance... Mais le plus urgent, c'est de sauver Mugiwara !

- Oh, c'est vrai ! se rappela Brook, une bosse encore visible sur sa tête. Pourquoi avez-vu capturé notre capitaine et comment ? »

Un petit sourire espiègle naquit sur le visage de Saphir, tandis que Robin déclara :

« Pour ce qui est du moyen utilisé, il suffit de jeter un œil à notre capitaine. Regardez, il a l'air complètement vidé de ses forces.

- Ouais, et sur un type comme lui, il n'y a que le Granit Marin qui peut le rendre comme ça, continua Franky.

- Je vois que vous avez plus de jugeote que votre capitaine… remarqua Saphir, amusée.

- Mais… Et Enzo ? demanda Chopper.

- Vous voulez parler du petit ? Il est retourné à Utopia et j'en ai profité pour réprimander cette maudite Adhira…

- Adhira ? répéta Robin.

- Le prénom de cette panthère. Chaque animal a un prénom, ici, tout comme ma sœur d'âme. D'ailleurs, je pense que votre compagnon ferait bien de se cacher, s'il ne veut pas lui servir de déjeuner. » ajouta Saphir en montrant Chopper du doigt.

Ce dernier entendit un grognement pas très rassurant dans son dos, et quand il se retourna, il vit un guépard en train de se lécher les babines tout en fixant le petit renne avec convoitise. Ce dernier s'accrocha vite à la tête de Brook dans un hurlement de frayeur (_NdA : Comme il n'y a pas Zoro, faut bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre, non ?_). Mais sur un signe de Saphir, le guépard vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Voici mon guépard, Bastetmya. Elle vous a surveillé depuis que vous vous êtes introduits dans la jungle. Je suis assez fière d'elle, car elle d'une discrétion absolue et est très maligne.

- Hé, attends… Ça serait pas elle qui… ? commença Franky.

- Si, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est elle qui a activé les bombes fumigènes pour mieux vous disperser. C'est aussi elle qui m'a aidé à capturer votre capitaine. Ainsi, il était plus facile de vous attirer dans mes filets. »

Et elle ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire machiavélique, tandis qu'autour de la clairière, des animaux de toutes sortes sortaient des sous-bois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Sanji.

- Kuso ! Les bestiaux de tout à l'heure sont ressortis, s'exclama Franky en voyant les animaux blessés et en préparant son canon bionique.

- Je vous déconseille formellement de faire cela. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes assistants. Ils sont aussi précieux l'un que l'autre, à mes yeux. Ce que vous leur avez fait subir, tout à l'heure, était l'affront de trop. En plus d'être des pirates, vous êtes entrés dans mon territoire, et vous avez blessé les gardiens de cette jungle… Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! menaça la jeune fille.

- C'est vraiment étrange… Sa façon de parler me rappelle les propos du roi auquel j'ai servi… Ce ne serait pas une reine quand même ? s'interrogea Brook.

- Oh, bravo Sherlock Holmes ! En effet, on peut presque me considérer comme cela… Je suis celle qui dirige toute la jungle ! J'y vis depuis maintenant quatre ans, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais que veux-tu, au juste ? demanda Chopper.

- Kruu… Krru… Ce que je veux ? C'est simple… Vos vies ! » répondit-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Et, tenant toujours Luffy par le col, elle retira la lance qu'elle avait fichée dans le sol.

* * *

><p>(1) "Yarost' volka" signifie "La fureur du loup" en russe.<p>

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Je sais, il n'y a pas de bastons pour le moment, mais ça viendra dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant... Reviews, please?

A bientôt


	6. Sauvons Luffy!

Coucou les gens! =D

Voici enfin le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction! Je suis désolée que je poste avec autant de retard, mais ce chapitre m'a donné encore plus de fil à retordre que le précédent, car ici, ça se bastonne!

**Je préviens d'avance que si certains pensent que mon personnage fait un peu Mary Sue (je préfère prendre mes précautions! XD), c'est un peu le but, car les personnages que les héros rencontrent la première fois sont très souvent mis en exergue, niveau force et intelligence, surtout si ces mêmes persos sont des combattants!**

Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez à mettre des commentaires! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir, même si c'est une critique, car ça permet d'avancer (par contre je n'accepte pas les insultes, cela va de soi! ^^)!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5:<span>**  
><strong>Sauvons Luffy!<strong>  
><strong>La course contre la montre est enclenchée!<strong>

Les Mugiwara présents dans la jungle de Wild Town étaient en bien mauvaise posture. Encerclés dans la clairière par une centaine d'animaux sauvages, ils n'avaient absolument aucun échappatoire et affronter tous ces bêtes en même temps n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée… Surtout lorsque la mystérieuse créature, qui était en réalité une jeune femme blonde du nom de Saphir, doyenne de la jungle, avait l'emprise nécessaire sur ces animaux pour les mettre à mort. Chose qu'elle venait d'ailleurs d'avouer aux pirates…

« EEEEEEEEEH ? VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUER ? paniqua Chopper. MAIS JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

- YOHOHOHOHO ! Ce n'est pas si grave… Je suis déjà mort !

- Tu sembles oublier que le fruit du Démon ne te ramènera pas deux fois à la vie… contesta Franky.

- … Ah… C'est vrai… Ca veut donc dire… AAAAAAAAH NON ! JE VAIS MOURIR MOI AUSSI ! » s'exclama Brook.

Saphir les fixait, un sourire inquiétant au visage et ses yeux brillant d'un sadisme déconcertant. Il était clair qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser les plus peureux des Mugiwara. Bastetmya, son guépard, se léchait les babines, tout en fixant le petit renne et en s'allongeant aux pieds de son amie. Tant que Saphir avait les choses en main, il n'y avait pas de quoi être pressé. Mais soudain, Saphir sentit quelque chose bougeait à sa droite et elle constata que Luffy reprenait conscience.

« Hum… Quoi ?... Quegni che pache ? marmonna-t-il, à moitié déboussolé.

- Luffy ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le renne, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une question un peu bête ? remarqua le cyborg.

- … Oh, tu es réveillé ? s'étonna la pseudo créature aux cheveux d'or. Je pensais que le Granit Marin t'empêcherait de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

- Oh, omae… adressa Luffy à Saphir. Si jamais tu fais du mal à mes nakamas…

- T'es pas en position de force pour exiger quoique ce soit ! déclara-t-elle avec froideur. Vous êtes entrés dans mon territoire : vous devez mourir. Point barre !

- Et qu'est-ce que cela ferait si nous restions sur l'île ? » demanda Robin.

Abasourdis par cette intervention soudaine, les pirates tournèrent la tête vers l'archéologue qui souriait.

« Eh ? T'aurais pas fumé quelque chose, toi ? se demanda Franky.

- Ne parles pas comme ça à Robin-chwan ! s'insurgea Sanji.

- Si nous restions sur l'île pour y vivre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous tuerais, puisque nous deviendrons des habitants à part entière. » continua l'archéologue en ignorant superbement les gesticulations de ses deux nakamas.

Saphir resta un moment silencieuse, mais Luffy s'exclama :

« Oï, Robin… »

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

« LUFFYYYY ! » s'écria Chopper.

Saphir restait stoïque, se contentant juste de fixer Robin, cette dernière toujours souriante. Mais au bout de deux minutes, la jeune fille s'exclama :

« Tss… Et si tu allais droit au but, ça serait plus simple, non ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober ta tirade ; vous ne serez jamais des habitants de cette île… De plus, je ne pense pas que votre capitaine soit enclin à cela.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est notre capitaine que l'on ne peut pas se mutiner… répondit simplement l'archéologue, tandis que ces nakamas la regardaient avec aberration.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… » fit-elle remarquer.

Robin fut surprise que Saphir ne soit absolument pas troublée par sa phrase, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle fixa plus attentivement le visage de la jeune fille. Ses yeux cristallins semblaient lire dans ses pensées, tant ils reflétaient la concentration et la réflexion. Son visage ne montrait d'ailleurs aucun sentiment. On aurait dit une grande statue de cire à cet instant. Statue de cire impressionnante et intimidante, silencieuse et mystérieuse, dissimulant bon nombre de ses secrets. Robin avait l'impression que la jeune blonde ne se laisserait pas avoir par son petit piège et comprit donc qu'il était inutile de continuer.

« Très bien… Je vais donc répondre à ta demande… En fait, j'ai voulu vérifier une chose.

- Vérifier une chose ? Laquelle, Robin-chan ? demanda Sanji.

- Cook-san, tu te souviens de notre conversation de tout à l'heure quand tu m'as avoué que tu trouvais étrange qu'il n'y ait aucun Marine sur cette île ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi… ? »

Ces yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, quand il comprit ce que l'archéologue voulait dire.

« Ah, c'était donc ça… conclut-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Chopper.

- Quand on nous a révélé ceci, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre… expliqua Robin. J'ai eu du mal comprendre pourquoi la Marine n'était pas présente, alors que nous sommes sur une île habitée. De plus, j'ai trouvé cela très louche, lorsqu'Enzo nous a raconté que les barrières environnementales étaient suffisantes pour arrêter les pirates.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre… déclara Brook.

- Réfléchis un peu, si des pirates voulaient vraiment venir sur cette île, ils n'auraient qu'à prendre en otage un des marchands de l'île pendant que ce dernier fait son commerce à l'extérieur et il l'oblige à les conduire jusqu'ici, explicita le cuisinier.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est plutôt étrange, acquiesça Franky. En plus, rien ne nous dit que les habitants soient vraiment préparés à se battre contre des pirates.

- Donc, une créature mystérieuse pourrait très bien faire l'affaire pour les intimider, et, si cela ne marche pas, pour défendre la ville, finit Robin.

- Sauf que je ne vois pas en quoi je suis impliquée… rétorqua Saphir avec amusement. Je protège la jungle, c'est pas à moi de m'occuper des habitants. Ils savent se démerder tout seul !

- Alors, dans ce cas, comment se fait-il qu'on nous ayons eu connaissance d'histoires de cadavres découverts sur la plage ? interrogea l'archéologue. Des cadavres d'étrangers, déchiquetés par la mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or… C'est bien comme cela que l'on t'appelle, non ? »

Saphir resta un moment silencieuse, interloquée de l'observation de Robin. Puis, elle sourit et déclara :

« Je vois… J'ai l'impression que vous êtes beaucoup plus observateur que ce cher Luffy !

- Évidemment ! affirmèrent en choeur Sanji et Franky.

- C'est pas le moment de faire les malins ! On doit sortir Luffy de là ! s'insurgea Chopper.

- Hé, hé… Je l'ai déjà dit… Aucun de vous ne sortira vivants d'ici… rappela Saphir.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui te pousses tant à nous tuer ? Le fait que nous soyons des pirates ? » demanda le cuisinier.

Saphir resta un moment silencieuse, puis s'exclama avec amusement :

« A vous de voir… Bien que c'est facile de deviner, quand on sait que tous ces cadavres dont on vous a parlé ne sont ni plus ni moins que ceux de pirates ! Ils étaient tous attirés par la légende qui me concerne… Mais comme toujours, l'appât du gain vous détruit tôt ou tard… »

La révélation tomba comme un poids mort sur l'équipage.

« A… Alors… Le vieux nous a menti ? » s'interrogea Franky.

Saphir haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Le père du gamin… expliqua le cyborg. Il nous a expliqué que la dernière arrivée de pirates remonte à quatre ans ! Donc avant que tu ne soies sur cette île ! »

Saphir les regarda en silence, l'incrédulité la plus totale se lisant sur son visage. Puis, elle éclata de rire :

« Hahaha ! Sans déconner, ils vous ont vraiment raconté ça ? Et le pire, c'est que vous y avez cru ! »

Les Mugiwara la regardèrent un petit moment sans comprendre.

« Oï, qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ? demanda l'ingénieur naval.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance… trancha la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux. En tout cas, vous pouvez être fiers de m'avoir fait rire. Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas autant rigolé.

- Hé ! Teme ! On est pas des clowns, j'te signale ! Maintenant, réponds à ma question ! » s'énerva Franky.

Le visage de Saphir se durcit en un clin d'oeil, mettant mal à l'aise les Mugiwara.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ca ne te regarde pas. Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui pose les questions, ici ! Sinon, j'ordonne à mes subordonnés de vous déchiqueter, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les animaux autour de la clairière.

- … Il semblerait que cette île regorge de mystères… Intéressant. »

L'étrange déclaration de Robin jeta comme un froid sur l'assemblée et Saphir se tourna vers elle. Les deux jeunes filles se jaugeaient du regard, les prunelles cristallines fixant celles océanes. Soudain, Robin croisa les bras et Saphir se mit immédiatement en position de défense. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que des bras poussent de son corps et l'emprisonnent.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais ! Bien joué, Robin ! Elle ne pourra plus bouger ! se réjouit Chopper.

- Désolé de te devoir te forcer la main, mais j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser, si tu me le permets… Et évites de trop bouger. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un malheureux accident arrive à tes vertèbres, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta l'archéologue avec une moue ironique.

- … Alors comme ça, tu as, toi aussi, un fruit du Démon ? Ca aussi, c'est intéressant… » remarqua Saphir avec un petit sourire malsain.

Robin fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette phrase hors-sujet. Elle avait bien noté que la jeune blonde n'était pas idiote et qu'elle répondait de manière à éluder les questions les plus gênantes. Mais cette remarque-là la troublait, bien qu'elle ne fût certainement pas encline à le montrer, en plus du sourire sadique, méphistophélique qu'arborait le visage basané de son adversaire. Saphir avait l'air de savoir beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, et si c'était vraiment le cas, ce n'était pas bon signe.  
>D'ailleurs le silence pesant semblait parler de lui-même, confesseur infâme, amusant davantage la pseudo créature aux cheveux d'or dont les commissures des lèvres se relevèrent davantage en un sourire gausseur. D'une voix mielleuse, elle appela :<p>

« Bastetmya ? »

Le gracieux félin, auparavant couché aux pieds de l'humaine, ouvrit paresseusement un œil où brillait néanmoins une grande vivacité et intelligence. Vivacité qui fût d'ailleurs démontré lorsque le guépard bondit en un éclair pour attraper Luffy par le col.

« Luffy-san ! » s'exclama Brook.

Les mains clonées de Robin resserrèrent davantage leur étau, arrachant une grimace à Saphir qui s'exclama avec amusement :

« Hey, doucement ! Bastetmya n'est qu'en train de soulever votre capitaine, rien de plus !

- Te fous pas de nous… rétorqua Franky. Tu veux tous nous tuer, donc je vois pas pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par le Chapeau de Paille, surtout s'il est affaibli !

- N'inverses pas les rôles, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, sales pirates ! Moi, je me bats avec loyauté et égalité ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire à Luffy ? demanda Sanji.

- Ah, ça… déclara-t-elle avec un brin de malice dans le regard. Pour que vous le voyiez, il faut d'abord que votre camarade me lâche, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Héhé… Qu'à cela ne tienne… »

Ses mains étant collées à son corps, Saphir pût, d'un geste si rapide que les pirates n'eurent pas le temps de dire « ouf ! », sortir une pierre de sa poche.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Ah… marmonna l'archéologue en chancelant sous le malaise qui venait de la saisir.

- Robin-chan ! » s'exclama le cuisinier en soutenant la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, car un petit rire de Saphir attira leur attention et ils virent avec stupéfaction, la frêle Bastetmya parvenir à soulever Luffy suffisamment en l'air pour que son amie l'attrape et le mette sur son dos.

« Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ça ? se moqua la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un possédant du Granit Marin dans ses poches, n'est-ce pas ? Parmi les pirates qui vous ont précédés, certains étaient des détenteurs d'un fruit du Démon et comme je n'avais pas l'avantage, il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour égaliser la partie…

- Tss… Teme… jura le cyborg entre ses dents.

- Que vas-tu faire à Luffy ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

- Moi ? Oh, rien de spécial… Enfin… Ça dépendra de vous, bien sûr… rectifia-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, affichant un petit sourire machiavélique à la dentition impeccable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'informa Sanji.

- C'est simple… Comme je savais que votre capitaine était assez célèbre, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, quand j'ai appris votre petite escapade ici, expliqua Saphir. Après tout, réussir à semer la zizanie à Enies Lobby est un exploit en soi ! Mais, en voyant sa stupidité, j'ai trouvé cela vraiment dommage. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à affaiblir considérablement mes adversaires, car j'aime les combats loyaux. C'est donc pour ça que je voulais vous affronter également…

- C'est bien joli de vouloir cela, belle demoiselle, mais je préfère vous prévenir. Evitez de sous-estimer notre capitaine… » ajouta le cuisinier avec un petit sourire, après avoir allumé une cigarette.

Saphir leva encore une fois un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est vrai… affirma Franky. Même si c'est une tête de linotte, il n'empêche qu'il a toujours remporté ses combats ! C'est sûr que si tu l'affrontes avec la ruse, tu as une chance de l'emporter, mais pour qu'un temps seulement…

- Car on va le sortir de là… » acheva Sanji.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, tandis que Saphir fixait avec sérieux et calme les Mugiwara. Puis elle sourit malicieusement et déclama :

« Bien ! Puisque vous semblez être d'attaque pour mon petit jeu, alors je vais vous expliquer…

- Un petit jeu ? répéta le blond.

- Oui. Il est très simple : il faut juste que vous arriviez à m'arracher Luffy des mains, auquel cas je déclarerais forfait et vous laisserais partir avec votre capitaine. Mais si vous ne réussissez pas… Vous serez tous morts ! »

Son sourire démentiel en disait long sur la forme de l'exécution, faisant tressaillir Chopper et Brook. Les autres pirates sentaient la tension qui s'était soudainement abattue, telle la lame d'une guillotine sur la frêle tête de l'atmosphère sylvestre.

« Ha ! Parce que tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire ? C'est pas une nana de ton genre qui va réussir à me tuer ! Je vais t'enlever ton petit sourire de chieuse vite fait, bien fait ! s'exclama le cyborg en pointant son canon bionique vers elle.

- Hé, attends Franky ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une femme ! Et puis, tu ne vas quand même lui envoyait une de tes armes ? s'offusqua Sanji.

- Si, et alors ? Toi aussi, tu veux libérer Luffy, non ?

- "ET ALORS" ? ET SI ELLE SE BLESSAIT, TRIPLE BUSE !

- TU CROIS QUAND MÊME PAS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER CETTE FILLE NOUS MASSACRER ! T'AS RIEN DANS LE CERVEAU, OU QUOI ?

- LA FERME ! COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER TE BATTRE CONTRE UNE FAIBLE FEMME ? JE NE TE LE PERMETS PAS ! »

A ces derniers mots, le visage de Saphir changea en un éclair et c'est avec une fureur non dissimulée et une vitesse déroutante qu'elle se jeta sur le cuistot, enserrant son cou de sa main et le plaquant avec violence contre le sol, se moquant éperdument des rictus de douleur du cuisinier et du fait qu'elle était en train de l'étouffer. Les autres Mugiwara n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir et ne tentèrent ni gestes brusques, ni récupération de Luffy, qui était sur le dos de Saphir… Après tout, ils ne savaient pas encore de quoi était capable cette femme.

« SANJI ! » s'écria Chopper.

L'interpellé fixa Saphir et fut stupéfait… Les traits délicats de son visage se crispaient dans un rictus d'intense colère, voire de rage pure, et elle dégageait une étrange énergie qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Les pupilles félines s'étaient rétractées au maximum, la rendant effrayante pour qui ne la connaissait pas. Respirant à pleins poumons pour se calmer, la jeune femme déclara d'une voix menaçante :

« Ne t'avises plus jamais… De dire qu'une femme est faible ou tout autre propos de ce genre… Sinon, je te tue en premier ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ses lèvres frémissaient, geôlières impitoyables des mots acariâtres désireux de faire part de leur opinion. Sa respiration saccadée démontrait la sauvagerie indicible, l'instinct prédateur outrageusement développée de la jeune fille. Des petits grognements parvenaient à se libérer de sa gorge pour venir intriguer insidieusement les oreilles de Sanji, qui comprit aussitôt la menace, alors que Saphir resserrait la prise sur son cou.  
>Il comprit alors qu'elle avait mal interprétée sa phrase… Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de traiter Saphir de personne « faible » dans le sens le plus péjoratif du terme ; mais de rendre compte de la constitution fragile de ces créatures divines qu'étaient les femmes ! Après tout, il les vénérait et les protégeait à n'importe quel prix !<br>Cependant, au lieu de s'expliquer, son habitude de joli cœur fut la plus forte, et savoir cette sublime déesse au-dessus de lui le remplit d'une joie si immense qu'elle transforma son seul oeil visible en un cœur rouge flamboyant…

« ~ Oh, Mademoiselle ! Allez-y, tuez-moi ! Je suis prêt à mourir d'amour pour vous et votre beauté à nulle autre pareille ! Vous feriez de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre ! ~ »

… Et bien sûr, au plus grand désarroi de ses nakamas.

« … Quel crétin… » marmonna Franky en passant une main sur son visage.

Toutefois, aucun des pirates ne s'attendait à une réaction aussi déjantée de la part de Saphir :

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… Je ne vais pas me priver ! »

Son sourire reflétait une fois de plus une démence sans bornes, mais le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de Sanji, ainsi que sa main sur son cou, alerta immédiatement les Mugiwara.

« Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! STRONG RIGHT ! » s'exclama le cyborg.

Son poing fondit sur la jeune fille, mais elle se retira rapidement, de même que Sanji qui ne voulait en aucun cas se faire défigurer. Il ne voulait pas non plus ressembler à son (horrible) avis de recherche !

« Hé, Franky, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'attaquer à une femme ! protesta le cuisinier.

- Parce que t'aurais préféré qu'elle t'égorge ? D'ailleurs, au lieu de faire l'imbécile, t'aurais pu en profiter pour attraper Luffy ! s'énerva à son tour Franky.

- Oh, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… J'ai oublié de vous préciser une autre règle du jeu… remarqua Saphir.

- … Et laquelle ? » demanda le cyborg.

Saphir pointa son doigt vers le soleil qui déclinait lentement à l'ouest.

« Je vous avais dit que si vous n'attrapiez pas Luffy, vous seriez tous condamnés. Mais j'avais oublié de dire qu'il y a une limite de temps… Vous devez avoir réussi _avant_ que le soleil ne se couche !

- Avant que le soleil ne se couche ? répéta Brook.

- Vu la position du soleil, ça veut dire que nous sommes à une heure assez avancée de l'après-midi… nota Robin.

- Donc, le coucher du soleil est dans environ une ou deux heures maximum ? estima Sanji.

- Oui, c'est exact. Nous sommes sur une île estivale, donc il nous reste deux heures, répondit l'archéologue.

- Mais vous êtes folle ! adressa le renne, paniqué, à Saphir, tandis qu'il était toujours accroché à la tête de Brook. Deux heures, c'est beaucoup trop court !

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, Chopper, c'est largement suffisant ! rassura Franky. Cette nana n'est pas surhumaine : elle va bien s'épuiser à un moment ou à un autre ! »

Le regard de Saphir devint sévère lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis plus résistante que tu ne le crois ! Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que c'est aussi valable pour toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme mélangé à un robot que tu dois te croire supérieur aux femmes !

- EH, JE NE SUIS PAS MÉLANGÉ À UN ROBOT ! J'AI JUSTE ARRANGE MON CORPS, C'EST TOUT ! clama le cyborg.

- En fait, si l'on veut être exact, il vous reste une heure et quarante-cinq minutes… déclara la jeune fille, indifférente.

- HEY ! MAIS TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ! » tonitrua l'ingénieur naval.

Saphir, excédée, lui lança un étrange regard qui glaça le sang au cyborg… Ainsi qu'aux autres ! A cet instant, ces yeux reflétaient bien plus que de la colère, ou même de la haine… Les pupilles félines s'étaient dilatées pour ne laisser paraître qu'un fin trait noir, qui semblait attirer. On aurait dit une fusion de tous les sentiments négatifs existants, mêlés à une sorte de sauvagerie incommensurable. Même si ce regard n'avait duré qu'une seconde, les pirates comprirent alors pourquoi le père d'Enzo avait semblé mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il avait parlé de la créature. Bien que ce soit une humaine, elle avait beaucoup de côtés qui la faisait davantage ressembler à une bête sauvage, habituée à terroriser… Une bête mutine et silencieuse, prête à s'abattre sur sa proie.

« Si vous continuez à me regarder sans rien faire, les minutes vont s'écouler très vite ! » ironisa la pseudo créature.

Cette phrase sembla ramener les Mugiwara à la réalité. Saphir arborait toujours un petit sourire narquois, tandis que les pirates ne savaient pas comment prendre par surprise la jeune femme, afin de lui subtiliser leur capitaine. Une atmosphère pesante s'abattit sur la clairière où les animaux, obéissant à leur « reine », ne bougeaient pas, attendant un quelconque signal.

_Je n'aime pas ce calme…_ pensa Sanji. _Ca sent le coup fourré à plein nez !_

_Cette nana cherche la bagarre ? Elle va l'avoir !_ songea Franky en ôtant la peau synthétique de sa main pour libérer son poing de métal.

_Gyaaahh…_ fut la seule pensée de Chopper, effrayé par l'insupportable tension et qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler.

Seuls Brook et Robin ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui allait se passer. Ils attendaient, ni plus ni moins. D'ailleurs, l'archéologue regarda discrètement les animaux sauvages, un pressentiment la titillant.

_C'est étrange… Ces animaux semblent sous le contrôle de cette fille, mais ils ont aussi l'air de l'écouter, comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle disait. Ce seraient donc de véritables subordonnés ?_

…

_Non, à mon avis, il y a autre chose. Comment une femme de son âge a pu, en l'espace de 4 ans seulement, soumettre ces bêtes ? Vu la férocité qu'ils dégagent tous, ils l'auraient depuis longtemps déchiquetée !_

Profitant du calme dans les deux camps, elle examina plus attentivement Saphir et son regard croisa les yeux de félin… Et c'est là que le déclic se fit !

_Une seconde… Peut-être que… _

« Bon, j'attends… Ne me dites pas que vous êtes effrayés ? Ou alors, vous ne savez pas comment m'attaquer ? » s'exclama la jeune fille avec amusement, après environ un quart d'heure de silence.

Robin eut une idée et utilisa de nouveau son pouvoir pour bloquer le menton de Saphir et incliner sa tête en arrière. Cette dernière et les autres pirates furent bien surpris.

« Robin-chan… commença Sanji.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de récupérer le capitaine ! Je ne sais pas si elle peut utiliser le Granit Marin dans cette posture, donc je ne peux faire que cela pour l'instant. Profitez-en pour attraper Luffy ! »

En fait, elle savait que Saphir avait peu de chances d'utiliser le Granit Marin en tenant l'homme au Chapeau de paille, et qu'elle pourrait lui briser le cou, si elle en avait envie. Mais elle devait d'abord vérifier quelque chose…  
>Tout à coup, des rugissements assourdissants emplirent la clairière. Les animaux présents dans les sous-bois manifestaient leur mécontentement.<p>

« K'so ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à gueuler ? demanda Franky.

- On dirait que ce que Robin-chan fait subir à leur reine ne leur plaît pas du tout ! suggéra le cuisinier.

- Oui, affirma Chopper. Je les entends dire : « Relâchez-la, bande de lâches ! Battez-vous comme des ani… Enfin, comme des hommes, si vous en avait le courage ! ».

- Nani (1) ? demanda Sanji en regardant Chopper avec mécontentement.

- Euh… Je ne fais que traduire leurs propos… » expliqua le renne, mal à l'aise.

L'archéologue sourit faiblement… C'est ce qu'elle voulait vérifier. Une hypothèse commença donc à s'imposer à elle, bien qu'elle ait du mal à envisager cette possibilité.  
>Cependant, du côté de Saphir, cette dernière avait un mauvais pressentiment… Robin semblait en pleine réflexion et la jeune fille n'aimait pas ça. Elle détestait que l'on fasse des suppositions sur elle et qu'on fouille un peu trop dans sa vie privée. Même si les mains de Robin la forçaient à regarder le ciel, elle parvint à entrevoir, en l'espace d'une œillade, le petit sourire de l'archéologue. Tss… Mauvais signe… Cette femme commençait à jouer les fouineuses, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas ! Elle n'avait jamais fait confiance aux pirates et c'était justement pour une de ces raisons-là !<br>Toutefois, un large sourire vint ourler ses lèvres lorsque son cerveau lui dicta un plan.

« Robin a raison ! Allons aider le Chapeau de Paille ! » ordonna Franky.

Et les autres Mugiwara se précipitèrent vers Saphir.

_Krru… Kruu… N'espérez pas une seule seconde l'emporter aussi facilement ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !_

Alors que les pirates n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres de la jeune femme, Bastetmya passa devant eux dans le but de les surprendre. Elle ne se mêlait que très rarement aux combats de Saphir, à part quand cette dernière le lui demandait, ou quand elle arborait ce grand sourire qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. La jeune fille avait trouvé un plan et ça risquait de faire mal… Très mal…  
>La dispersion du guépard s'avéra fructueuse, car les Mugiwara s'arrêtèrent deux secondes. Deux secondes qui furent profitables à Saphir. Par un incroyable gainage, elle parvint à cambrer son dos au maximum, si bien que Robin la regarda, surprise de voir une telle agilité ! Cette torsion libéra le menton de Saphir des mains clonées de l'archéologue, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, car la jeune fille se mit alors à mordre avec une incroyable violence les mains qu'elle avait devant elle ! Robin cria de douleur, alertant les Mugiwara qui virent leur nakama agenouillée, tenant ses mains meurtries par la douleur, tandis que celles devant Saphir disparaissaient.<p>

« ROBIN-CHAN ! cria Sanji.

- ROBIN ! s'écria Chopper, alors qu'il descendait de la tête de Brook pour se diriger vers la blessée.

- Tss... K'so ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, à cette fille ? Elle se prend pour un animal sauvage ou quoi ? se demanda Franky.

- Si c'est le cas, on devrait s'en méfier… déclara Brook.

- Je suis soulagé, s'exclama le renne après avoir examiné les mains de Robin. Tes mains n'ont pas été touchées ! En voyant la violence de sa morsure, j'ai eu peur que tu ne puisses plus utiliser tes mains. Cette morsure ressemblait étrangement aux attaques mortelles des prédateurs que je voyais quand j'étais petit. »

Robin fixa le renne pensivement, puis reporta son attention sur Saphir qui se léchait les lèvres, où quelques traces de sang étaient encore présentes.  
>Les autres pirates ne savaient pas comment faire pour détourner l'attention de leur adversaire… Cependant, il leur parut évident qu'il ne leur restait plus que l'attaque de front.<p>

« Tss… Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix… Si on veut reprendre Luffy, il faut l'attaquer directement ! » jugea le cyborg.

Sanji ne dit rien, sachant qu'il allait contredire Franky sur la méthode a adopté. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de blesser le corps si parfait de cette femme !  
>Mais il avait surtout un mauvais pressentiment : il sentait que Saphir semblait apprécier les petites disputes internes entre les pirates. Le cuisinier envisagea soudainement que c'est peut-être ce que la jeune fille attendait ! Elle pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir (il avait expérimenté sa vitesse et savait donc qu'elle en était capable), ou tout simplement les mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Tss… Il n'avait pas le choix…<p>

« Alors, allons-y ! » s'exclama le cuisinier.

Les trois Mugiwara, Chopper restant auprès de Robin, s'élancèrent vers Saphir, cette dernière se mettant immédiatement en position de défense, tenant toujours Luffy sur son dos. Son sourire disparut pour laisser un visage de marbre. Franky sauta en l'air, son poing de métal brillant au soleil et aveuglant momentanément la jeune fille.

« Ha ! Parfait ! Mange-toi ça : STRONG HAMMER ! » s'écria-t-il.

Saphir eut tout juste le temps de se dégager, mais un éclat de pierre, dû à la collision du poing de Franky sur le sol, lui égratigna la joue gauche. Toutefois, alors qu'elle se croyait à l'abri d'une autre attaque du cyborg, ce dernier eut un sourire et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit des mains squelettiques soulevaient Luffy de son dos.

« Désolé, demoiselle, mais nous devons récupérer notre capitaine, expliqua Brook.

- Comment tu… ? commença Saphir.

- YOHOHO ! Je suis un squelette, mademoiselle ! Je suis léger comme l'air il est donc facile pour moi de se déplacer ! YOHOHOHOHOHO !

- … Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu ne seras plus aussi rapide avec ça. » assura-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Saphir raffermit sa prise sur les jambes de Luffy pour le caler de nouveau contre son dos, puis se baissa faiblement. Le squelette, léger, suivit donc la jeune fille et se pencha. Mais il comprit trop tard qu'elle faisait cela pour pouvoir sauter, car il la vit faire effectivement un petit bond et exécuter un grand écart latéral… Et il sentit tout à coup une violente douleur à l'entrejambe !

…

S'il avait pu, sa mâchoire se serait décroché, tant la douleur et la surprise était immense. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Franky lui indiqua qu'il avait malheureusement subi le même sort, avant que tous les deux ne tombent au sol, les mains sur les parties frappées. Sanji, Robin et Chopper, quant à eux, étaient étonnés d'une contre-attaque aussi audacieuse de la part de Saphir. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes frissonnèrent en s'imaginant à la place de leur nakamas. La jeune fille, elle, arborait un joli petit sourire victorieux.

« Oï, Franky, Brook ? appela le cuisinier.

- Aaah… Rah, la salope ! Elle nous a bien eus sur ce coup-là ! râla le cyborg.

- Aïe aïe aïe ! J'ai tellement mal que je ne sens plus mes… » continua le squelette.

Un petit silence plana au-dessus des trois pirates, avant que Sanji ne s'écrie :

« ESPECE D'IDIOT ! T'EN AS PLUS, COMMENT TU POURRAIS AVOIR MAL, ALORS ?

- Question d'habitude, mon cher ! »

Sanji se retourna vivement en entendant la voix venir de…  
>Hey ! Une seconde, elle ne venait pas d'en-haut ?<br>Il leva alors la tête, mais eut le réflexe de parer ce qui semblait être un missile avec sa jambe. Sauf que ce qu'il croyait être un missile était en réalité une des jambes de Saphir !

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » se demanda-t-il.

_Elle utilise la même technique de combat que moi ?_

Saphir souriait comme une véritable folle et sa démence se profilait dans chacun de ses gestes. D'ailleurs, Sanji en eut un aperçu tout juste après…

« Stealthy Kick… » murmura-t-elle.

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille retira sa jambe et se pencha sur le côté. Sanji n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes et qu'il alla dire bonjour au sol trois mètres plus loin !

« K'so… Cette fille est vraiment véloce ! Et elle place bien ses coups ! On a une mince chance de l'emporter en l'attaquant sans tactiques ! s'exclama Franky, toujours à terre.

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » cria Chopper.

Le pauvre petit renne était paniqué. Son instinct animal lui dictait qu'il fallait à tout prix fuir ! Il sentait que Saphir était très dangereuse, exactement comme quand il fuyait les prédateurs, auparavant.  
>Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle avait Luffy sur son dos, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son capitaine. De plus, la jeune fille leur avait lancé un défi et semblait prête à tuer l'homme au Chapeau de paille s'ils refusaient de combattre ou s'ils battaient en retraite. Et les minutes qui s'écoulaient trop vite !<br>Inconsciemment, Chopper regarda le guépard, non loin de Saphir. Il était couché et ne semblait pas vouloir s'immiscer de nouveau dans le combat. C'était plutôt bon signe… Mais s'il attendait que le renne se lance dans la bataille pour attaquer, justement ?

…

Raaaaaah ! Il était un pirate ! C'était pas le moment d'avoir peur, merde ! A situation désespérée, attaque désespérée !

« LUFFY, J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIV E ! cria-t-il en prenant sa forme en heavy point et en accourant vers son capitaine.

- Chopper ! » appela Robin pour essayer de l'arrêter… En vain…

Saphir le regarda avec surprise, de même que Bastetmya. Le docteur sortit une petite boule dorée de sa poche et la croqua. En une seconde, son corps se métamorphosa pour s'allonger et devenir longiligne. Si Saphir utilisait la rapidité pour se battre, il n'y avait que cette transformation-là qui serait efficace pour contre-attaquer!

« Relâche notre capitaine, teme ! » s'écria-t-il en se ruant sur elle.

Dès que Chopper arriva à bonne distance, Saphir fit confiance à sa vitesse pour esquiver en sautant en l'air. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que le renne effectuerait avec facilité un saut semblable. Il changea alors soudainement de forme, ses bras devenant sur-développés !

« KOKUTEI CROSS ! » s'écria-t-il.

Saphir tenta de se protéger avec une de ses jambes, mais les sabots de Chopper furent plus fort et l'envoyèrent directement vers le sol !

« Ouais ! Bien joué, Chopper ! Elle doit être sacrément sonnée, à présent! » s'exclama l'ingénieur naval.

Le nuage de fumée causé par la collision se dissipa peu à peu, alors que Franky, Brook qui avaient repris des couleurs ; Sanji et Chopper s'avançaient lentement. Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, ils ne virent personne à terre ! Ils entendirent tout à coup un sombre rire et un courant d'air passa dans leur dos ! Brook et Chopper crièrent et chutèrent en arrière. Franky et Sanji regardèrent alors en direction de leur deux nakamas, et ils constatèrent avec horreur que les deux pirates ne pouvaient plus bouger.

« Oï, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le blond.

- J'ai… J'ai comme l'impression que mes paupières sont lourdes. Oh, mais c'est vrai… Je n'ai plus de paupières ! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! SKULL JOKE ! » s'exclama le squelette avant de s'effondrer comme une crêpe.

Les deux pirates encore debout examinèrent leur namakas et virent des menottes assez grossières.

« Merde ! Des menottes en Granit Marin ! Mais comment a-t-elle pu les leur mettre ? OUARGH ! » s'exclama Franky.

Lui et Sanji venaient de recevoir un gros coup de pied dans le ventre, leur coupant le souffle. Saphir les regardait, le même sourire sadique au visage. Ils jurèrent… La vitesse de frappe de leur adversaire était sacrément élevée !

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure était juste… Vous ne réussirez jamais à me battre ! indiqua le jeune femme au cyborg. Et pour information, ils ne vous restent plus qu'une heure environ pour récupérer votre capitaine... Mais il semblerait que je vous aurais tué avant! »

Et sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur eux pour leur asséner le coup final !

« Cook-san ! Franky ! » s'écria Robin.

Saphir était tout près des deux Mugiwara, quand un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la clairière. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, des animaux furent expulsés des sous-bois, laissant passer une ombre mutine qui se dirigea immédiatement vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière se protégea juste à temps avec ses jambes pour parer ce qui ressemblait à des… Sabres ?  
>Effectivement, trois sabres lui bloquaient le passage, tenus par un homme au bandana vert familier.<br>Les yeux de Saphir rencontrèrent alors ceux de l'inconnu et leurs yeux, d'abord méfiants, s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Ca… Ca alors… Zoro ? » appela-t-elle.

Le susnommé était aussi stupéfait que la jeune fille et bégaya :

« Sa… Saphir ? Ma parole, c'est bien toi ? »

Ils se fixèrent avec une surprise bien visible. D'ailleurs, l'œillade s'éternisa… Car les souvenirs de leur rencontre leur revinrent en mémoire…

* * *

><p>(1) veut dire "Quoi?" en japonais.<p>

Oui, je sais, Saphir fait un peu Mary Sue!=_="""

Sinon, vous avez aimé? Si c'est le cas... Une petite review pour m'encourager, please? Je réponds toujours aux commentaires écrits par des membres du site ! ^^

Je promets d'être plus rapide pour les autres chapitres!

A bientôt


	7. Passé commun!

Bonjour tout le monde! ^^

Voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai ENFIN fini ce 6ème chapitre que j'aurais dû posté pour le mois de juin (oui, je prévois de faire un chapitre par mois!)!

Oui, je sais, on est au mois d'août, mais mon ordi en panne pendant 2 mois + un manque total d'inspiration, ça n'aide pas vraiment! ^^"

Donc, voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, car nous faisons un flashback sur comment Saphir et Zoro se sont rencontrés! ^^ Et comme je ne voulais pas excéder les vingt pages, pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez que l'histoire va un peu vite! ^^"

Bon, allez, je vous embête pas plus et je vous dis: Bonne lecture!

PS: Comme c'est un Flashback, les textes sont en **gras**, et les pensées et **gras** et _italique. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>**  
><strong>Passé commun !<strong>  
><strong>La rencontre entre Saphir et Zoro !<strong>

**Quatre ans auparavant, dans une île d'East Blue, nommée Shimotsuki…**

**L'aube se levait à peine et déjà, le port était en pleine effervescence… Les nombreux pêcheurs de la ville côtière préparaient leurs navires et matériaux tranquillement, pensant d'ores et déjà à la quantité de poissons qu'ils pourraient ramener et vendre à très bon prix. Une ambiance bonne enfant régnait donc dans le port… Cependant, les marins ne virent pas un bateau commercial, reconnaissable par le pavillon civil bleu et blanc, s'éloignait étrangement du port pour bifurquer vers un coin plus sauvage, à environ 3 kilomètres des quais. Et d'ailleurs, à l'intérieur de cette embarcation…**

**« Nous sommes arrivés, Captain ! » dit un homme à l'aspect peu avenant, c'est-à-dire visage émacié, dents abîmés, voix grasse et cicatrices imposantes sur tout le corps.**

**- Parfait… Mettez-vous au travail, mes lascars… Ne faisons pas attendre nos… clients. »**

**Un rire sinistre suivit ces paroles au ton mielleux. Une silhouette imposante sortit de sa cabine et descendit de la passerelle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. A la vigie, un faible vent fit s'élever du mât un autre pavillon, plus discret… Un pavillon noir…**

**L'après-midi, à Shimotsuki…**

**Les commerçants négociaient avec les clients habituels ou des marchands étrangers, en quête d'une bonne affaire durant leur halte. Le cœur de la ville, telle une fourmilière, rassemblait bon nombre de personnes de tout âge et de toute condition. Les campagnes, quant à elles, étaient plus paisibles. Du haut d'une colline, une silhouette se détacha des arbres de la forêt environnante et examina un long moment le paysage qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Sans plus attendre, elle courut en direction du village et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Cette île avait une ambiance accueillante.  
>C'est donc avec un air à la fois serein et méfiant qu'elle fit le premier pas dans cette bourgade. Elle ne voyait aucuns Marines ou autres forces de l'ordre les premiers n'étant pas dans les environs et les seconds occupés à patrouiller les rues avec une amusante indolence.<br>Alors qu'elle regardait des enfants se courir après en riant, une protestation de la part de son estomac retint son attention. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin et, à en croire le soleil à son zénith, l'après-midi débutait.  
>Elle se dirigea donc vers la première taverne qu'elle aperçut. En plus de se sustenter, elle pourrait peut-être glaner quelques informations sur l'île. Histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre… On ne sait jamais, après tout…<br>Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil du _Pêcheur ivre_, les clients déjà présents dans la salle, enfumée par le tabac, regardèrent avec défiance et désintérêt cette sombre silhouette qui osait déranger leurs beuveries. Mais la lumière éclaira un instant cette inconnue, laissant apparaître une jeune fille élancée, le teint hâlé et les cheveux dorés et lisses. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et, s'asseyant tranquillement, elle déclara au barman :**

**« Bonjour, Monsieur. Je voudrais votre plat du jour, s'il vous plaît. »**

**_Pas très bavarde, la petite…_ pensa le barman, en voyant qu'elle n'en disait pas plus. **

**Mais bon, tant qu'elle avait de quoi payer, il se fichait pas mal du reste ! Il lui apporta donc le repas et la jeune fille commença à manger, tout en regardant les alentours. Une ambiance relâchée, des éclats de rire par-ci, par -là, des parties de dés, des bras de fers… Il semblait qu'elle avait choisi la bonne taverne pour être tranquille…**

**BAM !**

…

**Ou peut-être pas…**

**Un silence succéda à ce bruit sourd, puis fut vite remplacé par des rires incontrôlables. La jeune fille, surprise, tourna la tête à sa droite pour voir la cause de tout ce bruit… Et faillit éclater de rire, elle aussi, si elle ne s'était pas mordue la lèvre de justesse. Un jeune homme, sans doute pas plus âgé qu'elle, était visiblement tombé de sa chaise pour aller dire bonjour au sol. Il avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux d'un étrange vert clair coupés courts, ainsi que trois fourreaux de sabres accrochés à son haramaki **(1)**. Ce dernier détail laissa d'ailleurs la blonde perplexe. A côté de lui, une chope déversait son contenu sur le bois du plancher et la forte odeur de l'alcool parvint jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui soupira d'exaspération en comprenant la cause de cette chute.  
>Le barman, intrigué se pencha vers l'endormi.<strong>

**« Euh… Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? »**

**Le concerné n'émit aucune réponse, ce qui commença à effrayer le propriétaire des lieux. Cependant, au bout d'une minute, le jeune homme sembla bouger et releva péniblement sa tête.**

**« Mmh ? Mouais… Qu… Quesche… Quesche qu'il… nia ? »**

**Ses yeux vitreux s'attardèrent quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, sur le contenant renversé. Le liquidé ambré et spiritueux éveilla sa curiosité, car il regarda plusieurs fois la chope et la flaque qui en découlait. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil au barman qui le regardait depuis le comptoir et, comme s'il avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité, laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en s'exclamant vaguement :**

**« K… _Hic !_ K'so… »**

**Cependant, il se releva complètement, se rassit à sa précédente place et tendit fièrement sa chope vers le barman.**

**« Oï, remettez-moi ça ! »**

**La jeune fille sourit faiblement face à l'état d'ébriété de cet homme ; avec ses yeux ternes, ses joues rougies et sa voix chancelante ; et de sa demande quelque peu désabusée.**

**« Tu rigoles, mon gars ?! Avec tout ce que t'as avalé, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te redonner à boire ? J'ai pas envie de t'amener au docteur pour coma éthylique et qu'on me prenne pour responsable ! **

**- Urusei ! _Hic !_ Je sais où est ma limite ! Tenez… »**

**Il fouilla ses poches mais, après quelques secondes, il marmonna, bredouille :**

**« Merde… 'Plus de frics… »**

**Avec un sourire satisfait, le barman récupéra la chope pour la laver, tandis que l'ivrogne, boudeur, s'affala sur le comptoir, le menton sur ses bras et le regard vide. Une série de hoquets le prirent et la jeune fille ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper de sa gorge. Toutefois, le concerné de cette raillerie ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.**

**« Qu… Quesche que t'as à… A te marrer… _Hic!_ Toué ?**

**- Oh, pour rien… répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Dis, tu comptais vraiment continuer à boire dans ton état ? Surtout que tu as l'air d'avoir quinze ans, toi aussi ! Comment tu pourrais tenir l'alcool ?**

**- … Et alors ? J'ai pas de compte à te rendre… Et j'ai pas non plus besoin des conseils d'une nana qui se prend pour une moralisatrice. »**

**La jeune fille eut un petit sourire amusé face à cette phrase, tandis que le jeune homme lorgna sur les petites pièces que son interlocutrice venait de poser sur le comptoir, en attendant que le barman vienne réclamer sa paye. Mais elle remarqua l'œillade de l'ivrogne et s'empressa de dire :**

**« N'envisages pas une _seule seconde_ de voler ces Berrys…**

**- J'en n'ai pas… _Hic !_ L'intention…**

**- Alors, pourquoi tu les regardes ?**

**- Comme ça… _Hic !_ » répondit-il, détournant le regard.**

**Un petit silence s'installa, ponctué par les hoquets de l'ivrogne, et la jeune fille finit sa collation. Lorsque le barman empocha les pièces en remerciant sa cliente, cette dernière se tourna vers le jeune homme pour reprendre la précédente conversation.**

**« Moi, je dirais plutôt que t'attends que je te paye une tournée… »**

**L'ivrogne se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard dubitatif, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui… Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu…**

**« Mais bon, reprit la jeune fille, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai besoin de ces Berrys.**

**- Mouais… Pour aller faire du lèche-vitrine, comme toutes les meufs, je suppose ? »**

**Il regretta bien vite ses paroles lorsqu'il sentit un poing dévastateur s'abattre sur sa pauvre tête, lui provoquant un énorme mal de crâne, ainsi qu'une belle bosse ! **

**« Hé ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? _Hic !_ Qu'est-ce qui te…_Hic !_ Prends ? s'exclama-t-il en se massant la boîte crânienne. **

**- Tu n'avais qu'à garder tes réflexions misogynes pour toi. Et estimes-toi heureux que tu ne t'en sortes qu'avec une bosse, en plus de ton ivresse… D'ailleurs, tu sais, faire du lèche-vitrine, c'est moins dangereux pour la santé que l'alcoolisme… Tête de gazon… » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, l'ironie coulant dans chacun de ses mots.**

**La dite « Tête de gazon » se figea et ses yeux sévères se plantèrent dans ceux moqueurs de la jeune blonde.**

**« Toi… Tu cherches la bagarre, j'ai l'impression.**

**- Oh, un ivrogne agressif ! Comme j'ai peur ! » railla-t-elle.**

**L'alcoolique allait répliquer lorsqu'un homme entra en trombe dans la taverne en hurlant :**

**« C'EST UN CATASTROPHE ! »**

**Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Les yeux affolés, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front, une difficulté à respirer, les yeux humides… Les clients de la taverne ne furent pas rassurés de voir un de leurs compères en proie à une aussi grande peur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'exclama, après avoir repris son souffle :**

**« C'est terrible ! La… La galerie commerciale… Elle… Elle a été attaquée ! »**

**La nouvelle atterrit comme un poids mort sur l'assistance et la plongea dans un silence oppressant. Enfin, une voix s'éleva de la salle :**

**« Attaquée ? Co… Comment ça ? **

**- Elle est sans-dessus-dessous ! répondit l'homme, la gorge sèche. Les objets de valeurs ont tous disparus et… Et… »**

**Les clients du bar étaient suspendus à ces lèvres, certains craignant le pire. Et quand ils virent leur compagnon fondre en larme, ils comprirent que leurs peurs s'étaient confirmées.**

**« Et… La plupart des commerçants sont morts ! Ma… Ma femme et mon fils n'ont pas échappés au carnage ! »**

**Cette poignante révélation eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et les trois-quarts de l'assistance se ruèrent vers la sortie, certains hurlant le prénom de leurs femmes et enfants. Tous priaient pour que leurs familles n'aient pas subies le même sort que celui de leur compatriote. L'ivrogne et la jeune fille avait regardé la scène avec impuissance et surprise. Ils virent le barman s'approchait du malheureux homme et l'invita à prendre un verre pour se calmer. Les clients qui étaient restés s'attroupèrent autour de lui pour le consoler et écouter son récit.**

**« C'est le capharnaüm complet au centre-ville… Tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Même les forces de l'ordre ne comprennent pas comment cela s'est produit.**

**- Explique-nous… demanda le barman.**

**- … Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse de grandes révélations… En fait, ça a commencé quand quelqu'un a remarqué que la galerie avait une demi-heure de retard pour l'ouverture de l'après-midi. Alors, un policier a voulu utiliser un passe-partout pour ouvrir la porte, mais sans résultats… Il a donc rameuté ses collègues pour enfoncer la porte. Et c'est là qu'ils ont vus des dizaines de cadavres… J'étais aux premières loges… »**

**Le pauvre homme tremblait de partout et avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Le propriétaire du bar lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule. **

**« Donc, si je comprends bien, personne n'a rien remarqué avant ? récapitula le barman.**

**- C'est exact… La place était tout à fait calme et la galerie aussi, vue de l'extérieur. Pas de carreaux brisés, pas de cris, pas d'éclats de sang sur les fenêtres, mais partout sur le sol. Personne ne sait qui a fait ça ! Cependant, on a une idée sur le type d'activité du ou des meurtriers. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce soit l'œuvre de pirates.**

**- Comment en es-tu sûr ? questionna un deuxième homme.**

**- Parce que, pour nous narguer, ils ont inscrits sur le sol le symbole de la piraterie avec de l'encre noire. » **

**La jeune fille, toujours assise au comptoir, fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette dernière phrase, prononcée avec une rage non dissimulée. Des pirates qui signaient leurs actes de cette manière… Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. **

**« Et tu peux nous dire à quoi ressemblait le symbole ? C'est qu'il y en a des pirates, de nos jours, demanda le barman.**

**- Mmh… Je me souviens juste que la forme du crâne humain était différente. Elle s'allongeait plus vers le bas… »**

**_Tiens, tiens…_ La jeune blonde eut un pressentiment, vis-à-vis de cet étrange symbole. Ce pourrait très bien ne pas être ce qu'elle pense ; mais elle préférait en avoir le cœur net. Elle sortit donc de la taverne, remerciant le barman d'un signe de tête, avant de disparaître au premier coin de rue…**

**Après dix minutes de marche, la jeune fille arriva à la place principale de la ville. De taille modeste, elle ne comportait qu'une fontaine en guise de décoration et les bâtiments sobres environnants rajoutaient une touche d'austérité à cet endroit. Seul un édifice se détachait de l'ensemble… Un peu plus grand que les autres bâtisses et le revêtement d'un jaune cru, la galerie était reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil, sans compter les grandes lettres bleues peintes sur le haut du mur. Une foule se pressait devant la structure, assommant les policiers, déjà débordés, de questions. La jeune fille contourna donc discrètement le bâtiment convoité en empruntant une ruelle, heureusement vide. Elle savait pertinemment que les forces de l'ordre ne voudraient pas d'une gamine qui gênerait l'enquête plus qu'autre chose. Mais la curiosité de la jeune blonde était telle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiner… Enfin, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de pirateries. Bizarrement, c'était un sujet qui l'intéressait grandement !  
>La seule solution pour satisfaire ses questions étaient donc de passer entre les mailles de la police. L'incident étant d'une grande ampleur, plus des trois-quarts des villageois s'étaient déjà réunis autour de l'entrée principale de la galerie, laissant les autres rues vides. Un point qui l'arrangeait bien… Une fois derrière la galerie, elle inspecta les fenêtres. Aucune n'était ouverte, sauf la dernière. Mais elle était inaccessible… Quoique… La pile de caisses collait au mur d'en face pourrait peut-être lui servir…<br>Elle monta donc tant bien que mal sur les lourdes cargaisons de bois, afin d'être à la même hauteur que la vitre visée. Elle estima alors la distance et recula jusqu'à être complètement collée au mur. Elle n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de cascades, car elle manquait encore d'expérience. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix… Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et s'élança. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tenta de s'accrocher au rebord, une de ses mains glissa et elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de stupeur. Après quelques efforts, elle parvint finalement à se glisser à l'intérieur de la galerie sans trop de dégâts et atterrit discrètement sur le sol du premier étage. D'ailleurs, elle fut étonnée de ne voir aucuns policiers à cet endroit, mais quand elle s'approcha silencieusement de la balustrade, elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Une légère nausée la prit…  
>Toutes les forces de l'ordre étaient réunies à l'étage inférieur, où de nombreux cadavres gisaient au sol, reconnaissables par la toile blanche déposée sur les corps sans vies. Paix à leurs âmes… <strong>

**La jeune fille reconnut également quelques clients du bar, accroupis devant certaines dépouilles, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps et répétant le nom de leur proche décédé, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, ce dernier se lève soudainement, tel un miraculé… La jeune fille détourna vite les yeux, bouleversée par cette scène. Très bouleversée.  
>Mais un détail attira son attention… Elle regarda de nouveau discrètement le sol de la galerie et découvrit la marque des assassins… Une énorme marque à l'encre noire, représentant deux os croisés derrière une tête. Mais pas une tête humaine… Une tête étrange, aux yeux à l'iris vertical et à la mâchoire divisée en huit branches… Huit branches évoquant les huit tentacules d'une pieuvre. La jeune blonde serra les dents.<br>Finalement, ces soupçons étaient fondés. C'était bien eux, les meurtriers… Ils étaient les seuls à narguer les gens de cette manière, après leurs actes !**

**Mais tout à coup, elle entendit un petit tintement à côté d'elle et se retourna vivement. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement… Ouf… Ce n'était qu'une souris ayant fait tomber une petite clé. Cependant, le petit animal s'engouffra dans une fissure du mur. Fissure que la jeune fille identifia finalement comme l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Doucement, elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit un peu plus pour découvrir un escalier. Rongée par la curiosité, une fois de plus, la jeune blonde s'engouffra dans le passage en évitant de se faire remarquer. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers. L'odeur de la poussière envahit ses narines et lui donna envie de tousser. Une fois les marches descendues, elle arriva dans une grande pièce remplie de cargaisons en tout genre : tonneaux, caisses, sacs… La salle était, elle aussi, sans dessous-dessous. Les pirates avaient profité du carnage pour se remplir les poches d'argent et de nourritures. En même temps, cet endroit semblait être l'entrepôt de la galerie, alors il y avait de quoi attirer ces flibustiers. Oui… Ils étaient juste venus « faire le plein ». Mais, alors qu'elle allait remonter, elle entendit un bruit. C'était très léger, succinct… Cependant, la jeune fille avait une très bonne ouïe. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'entrepôt et découvrit finalement une autre porte, cette fois-ci occupée, compte tenu du liseré jaune dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte et des faibles rires qu'elles entendaient. Un petit sourire vint ourler les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha discrètement de la porte et écouta les conversations, prononcées à faible voix :**

**« Oï, regarde-moi ce butin ! Le capitaine avait vu juste ! Ce rhum a l'air délicieux ! **

**- Ouais, ben dépêche-toi, parce qu'il a dit « Pas de retardataires ! ». Je te signale que si on se fait prendre ou si on nous voit, le captain ne nous le pardonnera pas ! **

**- Rooh ! T'inquiètes, je te dis ! Goûtons au moins une bouteille ! Ca serait dommage d'emporter du rhum merdique, autant vérifier sa qualité ! Et puis, ça nous donnera des forces !**

**- … Mouais, t'as pas tort… »**

**La jeune fille entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une bouteille débouchée, ainsi que les deux pirates avaler l'alcool à grandes gorgées. Cependant, peut-être parce qu'elle était trop concentrée à écouter, elle ne vit pas une ombre se profiler derrière elle.**

**« Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à écouter aux portes ? »**

**La jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et quand elle se retourna, elle vit un autre pirate lui attraper les poignets.**

**« Hé, les gars ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je crois qu'on a dû l'oublier, lors du carnage. » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.**

**Ses deux compères regardèrent un petit moment la jeune blonde se débattre comme une furie, avant que l'un d'eux ne s'exclame :**

**« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on la tue ?**

**- Tu rigoles ? T'as vu cette beauté ? Le capitaine ne serait pas contre si on l'emmenait comme butin. Et puis, t'imagines un peu tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec… » rétorqua l'autre pirate, un sourire pervers collé à son visage.**

**Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent soudainement dans un rictus d'intense colère. Ni une, ni deux, elle mordit avec violence un des bras de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et lâcha la jeune fille qui prit soin de prendre ses distances. **

**« Hé, hé… Désolé, mais je vais vous castrer avant même que vous puissiez me faire quoique ce soit ! **

**- Tch… Sale garce ! ragea le pirate mordu. Tu vas voir !**

**Ils s'élancèrent donc vers elle, sabres en main, mais ne fendirent que de l'air. Et ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'ils sentirent une violente douleur dans leurs côtes avant de s'écrouler violemment au sol. Un des pieds de la jeune fille vint alors s'écraser sur la tête d'un des pirates. Mais alors qu'elle allait écraser littéralement la tête de sa victime, elle sentit deux grandes mains la renverser pour la mettre à terre. Elle sentit alors un violent coup dans son ventre, avant de cracher du sang. Elle n'avait pas vu un des pirates se relevait.**

**« Hin, hin… Alors, comme ça, on veut s'amuser à jouer les justicières… On va te montrer ce qu'on en fait… »**

**Avec l'aide de ses complices, déjà relevés, ils lui bloquèrent bras et jambes et préparèrent leurs poings, prêts à faire un passage à tabac. Mais ils sentirent un courant d'air derrière eux et se mirent à hurler, avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscients. La jeune femme, surprise, vit dans le dos des flibustiers de grandes entailles sanguinolentes.**

**« Voilà qui est fait… » déclara une voix, un brin nonchalante.**

**La jeune blonde leva les yeux pour apercevoir le même homme aux cheveux verts que celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans le bar.**

**« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je pourrais te poser la même question… remarqua-t-il, en brisant les liens qui retenaient la jeune fille.**

**- Ca ne te regarde pas ! trancha-t-elle.**

**- … Tu pourrais être plus sympa envers celui qui t'a sauvé la mise.**

**- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, d'abord ! J'aurais très bien pu me défendre toute seule !**

**- Attachée comme un saucisson ? C'est ça…**

**- C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de… Hé, mais, attends une seconde… Tu n'es plus ivre ? **

**- Ivre ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je le sois ? Je tiens bien l'alcool, moi…**

**- Ouais, bien sûr, c'est ça… Et la chute de tout à l'heure, c'était pour attirer l'attention ? **

**- Tout à fait, mentit l'autre. Au fait… Tu peux me dire où on est ? **

**- Ben, dans les sous-sols de la galerie, pourquoi tu me deman… »**

**La jeune fille s'interrompit et regarda son interlocuteur avant qu'un sourire mesquin ne vienne ourler ses lèvres.**

**« Ne me dis pas que tu es perdu… **

**- Bien sur que non… » s'exclama le jeune homme, avec une gêne très visible.**

**Il tiqua lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire derrière lui.**

**« Comment tu peux te perdre, alors qu'il n'y a qu'une entrée pour arriver ici ? dit-elle en pointant les escaliers du doigt.**

**- … Non. Moi je suis passer par là. » répondit-il en montrant un coin sombre de la pièce.**

**Le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompa. Elle se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et découvrit une sorte de tunnel. Interloquée, elle regarda l'homme aux cheveux verts, avant de suivre le chemin. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arriva dans un pré, manifestement à l'extérieur de la ville, vu les champs qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La jeune fille avait du mal à croire qu'un tel passage existe… Mais c'est à ce moment-là que tout s'éclaira pour elle.**

**« Ah… C'était donc ça… Je sais comment les pirates se sont introduits dans la galerie sans se faire repérer. En empruntant ce tunnel, pas la peine de passer par la ville, et donc, de pouvoir piller tranquillement l'endroit, alors que celui-ci était fermé pour la pause de midi.**

**- Alors, c'est eux que tu épiais ?**

**- … Oui… Je cherche un équipage de pirates depuis quelques temps, confessa-t-elle, après un petit moment de silence. Je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver leurs traces, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. **

**- Et c'est qui ? **

**- Il s'agit d'un des pirates les plus fourbes qui écument East Blue, d'après la rumeur… Il s'agit de Butler la Pieuvre. Il est connu pour ses pillages qui ne visent justement pas une ville entière, mais un établissement précis. Comme la galerie d'ici, lieu qui est forcément remplie de richesses. Et c'est précisément le fait qu'il ne s'attaque qu'à de « petites proies » que ce pirate est difficile à repérer. Le seul moyen de l'identifier, c'est de voir son pavillon, une tête de mort prenant l'apparence d'une pieuvre, les tentacules liés à son réseau de complices qu'il arrive à se forger sur l'île, avant le pillage.**

**- … Tu es chasseuses de primes, ou tu es une Marine, déguisée en civil ? »**

**La jeune fille regarda l'homme avec surprise, puis eut un sourire et déclara :**

**« Non… Je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre…**

**- Alors pourquoi tu t'amuses à les traquer ? Je suppose que c'est pas pour rentrer dans leur équipage.**

**- Kruu… Krru… Non, tu as raison… Si je les poursuis… C'est pour les éliminer. »**

**L'homme aux cheveux verts fixa la jeune blonde, dont les commissures des lèvres s'étaient relevées en un sourire pernicieux, sadique. Il haussa les sourcils et demanda :**

**« Et qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte de jouer aux justicières ? Tu crois que tu es de taille face à ces pirates ? **

**- … Je ne joue pas aux justicières, loin de là. C'est la Marine qui s'occupe de coffrer ces flibustiers, pas moi. Et pour ma part, cette traque a une raison purement personnelle… »**

**Un long silence plana au-dessus d'eux pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Le jeune homme fixait le visage empli de tristesse de son interlocutrice.**

**« Je vais t'aider. »**

**La jeune fille regarda avec surprise son vis-à-vis, tandis que celui-ci détournait légèrement les yeux, l'air de rien, une main derrière la tête.**

**« Ces pirates s'en sont pris à mon village, non ? Et puisque tu sembles déterminé à les débusquer, je vais te prêter main forte… Pis, de toute façon, t'y arriverais pas toute seule, alors… »**

**La jeune femme eut un petit sourire moqueur devant l'état de gêne plus que visible du jeune homme. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on vienne l'aider… Elle avait vite compris que les gens ne sont enclins à seconder que s'il y avait de l'argent à la clé. Or, cet homme avait l'air d'être sincère. Et ne demandait rien en retour, visiblement.**

**« Bien… J'accepte ta collaboration ! » déclara-t-elle en présentant sa main, le même sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**

**L'homme aux cheveux verts dévisagea un instant la jeune blonde, avant de sourire à son tour et de lui serrer la main. **

**« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la jeune fille.**

**- Roronoa Zoro.**

**- Moi, c'est Saphir D. Ankhaz. Enchantée… »**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment sur Shimotsuki. La plupart des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, certains passant malheureusement leur première nuit en tant que veuf… Les forces de l'ordre, quant à elles, patrouillaient la ville en long, en large et en travers, à la recherche du moindre indice qui permettrait de remonter jusqu'aux pirates. Toutefois, dans une bâtisse ressemblant à un dojo, Saphir et Zoro étaient assis dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel, après un repas où le bretteur avait présenté la jeune fille à son « sensei », qui, dès lors, l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Tous deux semblaient savourer le silence que la nuit offrait.**

**« C'est une nuit si calme… On pourrait presque croire que l'incident de cet après-midi n'a pas eu lieu. Et pourtant… »**

**Zoro regarda la jeune fille avec une certaine défiance. Il la trouvait de plus en plus bizarre, bien qu'elle ait le même âge que lui… Car ces phrases, dites avec nostalgie et tranquillité, ne semblaient pas provenir de la bouche d'une adolescente. Du moins, d'une adolescente lambda.**

**« Et pourtant, continua-t-elle, la vie est quelque chose de tellement éphémère… On ne se rend pas compte qu'il suffit de faire un geste pour que la Mort vienne nous faucher sans pitié. »**

**Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase. Ca lui rappelait tellement son enfance… Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a maintenant cinq ans… En regardant de nouveau Saphir, il vit une fois encore la tristesse sur son visage. Il comprit alors pourquoi cette traque de pirates était aussi importante pour elle… Le passé avait dû la blesser profondément, raison pour laquelle elle avait l'air plus mûre que les autres filles de son âge.**

**« Moi aussi, j'ai perdu un être cher… »**

**Saphir, surprise de cette phrase, se tourna vers Zoro qui fixait le sol. Ce dernier repensait à un enterrement en particulier et du vide qu'il avait ressenti, ce jour-là, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré en public. Il se souvint d'une nuit de pleine lune, sur un petit sentier, tenant deux sabres tranchants, et de la défaite qui avait suivi face à cette adolescente qui avait été sa première rivale.**

**« Et j'ai promis à cette même personne que je deviendrais plus fort… Beaucoup plus fort, pour préserver l'engagement que l'on s'était fait ! J'ai juré sur ce sabre de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli mon rêve… Notre rêve ! » ajouta-t-il, en tenant à bout de bras une épée à fourreau blanc.**

**La jeune blonde le regarda encore un petit moment. Le silence du jeune homme montrait bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage. Mais, non content de l'accueillir ici, voilà que ce garçon semblait se confier à elle… Un peu comme s'ils avaient vécu la même chose… Au fond, c'était peut-être vrai. Un petit sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Voilà quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait visiblement avoir confiance.**

**« Alors, c'est décidé ! déclara-t-elle en se levant. Demain, on commence notre propre enquête ! »**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**Mais le lendemain…**

**« Oï, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? C'est par là qu'il faut aller ! **

**- Hmm ? Ouais, ben c'est bon, je savais. Je regardais s'il y avait pas un raccourci. »**

**Saphir soupira alors que le jeune homme la suivait. Ils avaient convenu la veille d'inspecter de nouveau la galerie, afin de trouver un indice dans l'entrepôt, aussi mince soit-il. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que le bretteur aurait un sens de l'orientation… Pour le moins défaillant. « Inexistant » se disait son subconscient ! Raison pour laquelle Saphir décida de guider le bretteur, car l'inverse les avait conduit à la limite de la ville… Alors que la galerie était censée se trouver au centre-ville !**

**« Mattaku… **(2)** Comment tu peux te tromper de chemin, alors que tu as juste à me suivre ? En plus, tu dois connaître la ville mieux que moi, puisque tu y habites, non ? C'est un comble que ce soit moi qui doit t'indiquer le chemin !?**

**- Grmbl… Urusei ! C'est toi et cette ville qui donnez des indications pas claires ! »**

**Et mauvais foi avec ça…**

**« Allons bon ! Ca, c'est la meilleure ! Môssieur a un sens de l'orientation pourri et se permet de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! »**

**Zoro ne dit rien, marmonnant dans sa barbe des menaces de morts imminentes envers la jeune fille. Cette dernière préféra l'ignorer, bien qu'elle sentait la moutarde lui montait au nez. Chacun d'eux se demanda alors pourquoi ils avaient accepté cette stupide collaboration.**

**« Oï… Pourquoi on n'essaierait pas de chercher des indices chacun de notre côté ? demanda soudainement Zoro.**

**- … Parce qu'on a décidé de faire du travail d'équipe. Et puis, avec ton sens _inné_ de l'orientation, c'est plus prudent.**

**- Nani ? **

**- T'as très bien entendu. Je ne fais que me baser sur ce que je vois et j'ai constaté depuis hier que tu te perds facilement dans une ville. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre ça ! **

**- Bakayarô… marmonna Zoro. **

**- Et puis, n'oublies pas que Butler peut avoir des espions partout… Il faut être prudent.**

**- Tss… 'ttaku… **(3)** Faut que t'arrêtes avec ta méfiance. On dirait que tu vois le mal partout ! **

**- La méfiance est une règle d'or, chez moi. J'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à cela.**

**- Ouais, ben je sais pas toi, mais moi, je vais partir de mon côté ! **

**- Are ? **(4)** Non, il faut qu'on reste… »**

**Trop tard… Zoro avait déjà filé. Saphir avait beau le chercher des yeux dans la foule, elle ne le vit pas. Grinçant des dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler de colère, elle décida de continuer la route de son côté.**

**« Grr… Baka ! Tant pis pour toi si tu te fais attraper ! »**

**Elle shoota dans une bouteille de bière qui lui barrait la route. Ah, elle commençait bien, leur collaboration ! Tant pis… Elle aura au moins essayé…**

**Moins de cinq minutes après que Zoro et elle se soient séparés, elle arriva devant la galerie qui était, bien sûr, envahie par les forces de l'ordre de la ville. Par contre, elle faillit s'étrangler en voyant un détail… Des personnes portant un grand manteau blanc avec l'idéogramme de la justice et une casquette au symbole de mouette, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule organisation.**

_**La Marine… Merde !**_

**Ce n'était pas bon… S'ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur Butler avant elle, ils lui auront piqué sa proie et elle ne pourra plus rien faire ! Il ne faut pas croire que Saphir faisait tout cela pour rien… Retrouver Butler était important pour elle… Très important… Suffisamment pour mettre dans bâtons dans les roues de la Marine !  
>Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle vérifie si l'entrepôt n'avait pas été fouillé avant ! Elle reprit donc le chemin de la veille et escalada de nouveau les caisses de bois pour rentrer discrètement dans la galerie, puis dans la cave. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre le tunnel pour y arriver plus facilement, mais si jamais le ou les sbires de Butler revenaient, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils la croisent, pour commencer tranquillement sa filature. Une fois dans l'entrepôt, elle vérifia que les hommes de la veille n'étaient plus là, ce qui était le cas. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Butler soit encore sur l'île.<br>Saphir inspecta donc toutes les salles de l'entrepôt… Mais sans succès. De toute façon, avec la réputation de ce pirate, il fallait bien se douter qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'indices. Butler tuait, mais tuait « proprement ». Sans laisser de traces… Déçue, la jeune fille examina la dernière pièce, qui n'était autre que celle où elle s'était battue contre trois sbires du pirate. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose clocha…  
>Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, tout à l'heure, mais à l'entrée du tunnel se trouvait un cadavre. Et pas un cadavre de pirates… Un cadavre de civil, apparemment. Intriguée et dégoûtée, Saphir examina la blessure de l'homme. Une balle en plein cœur. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est comment un habitant de Shimotsuki était parvenu jusqu'ici, alors que la galerie était fermée ? Mais… Peut-être qu'elle venait de le trouver, son indice ! Avec une certaine appréhension, elle se mit à fouiller les poches du mort… Elle sentit alors quelque chose et lorsqu'elle la sortit, un sourire victorieux naquit sur ces lèvres.<strong>

_**Bingo ! **_

**Butler venait de commettre sa première et dernière erreur. Cet homme avait manifestement été leur allié, celui qui avait creusé et/ou indiqué l'emplacement de ce tunnel pour piller la galerie sans dommages ! Mais ce à quoi le pirate n'avait pas pensé, c'était que leur allié tenait un journal ! Bien que Saphir n'aimait pas lire dans les affaires des autres, ce livre ne servirait plus à son propriétaire et donc, put le lire tranquillement.  
>Au fil de sa lecture, la jeune blonde comprit le mobile de l'homme. Il voulait s'enrichir, lui et sa famille, mais ne savait pas comment, et en n'utilisant pas des moyens légaux, qui prenaient beaucoup trop de temps. Lors d'un voyage en mer, où le navire de commerce avait été, lui aussi, pillé, il rencontra Butler et le persuada de le laisser en vie, pour qu'il lui montre l'emplacement des richesses de son île. Ce dernier avait accepté et promit de partager le butin avec son nouvel allié. Mais l'habitant de Shimotsuki n'était pas dupe… Il savait que Butler pouvait très bien mentir, et ne rien partager du tout. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, puisqu'apparemment, le pirate n'avait pas hésité à tuer la femme et le fils de son allié. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas du tout l'air bouleversé, ce qui écœura la jeune fille. Tant de cruauté et de froideur lui retournait l'estomac ! Toutefois, une question persista… Si cet homme n'avait pas l'air en colère d'avoir perdu sa famille, alors, pourquoi a-t-il été tué ? Butler ne voulait pas partager le butin ?<br>Non… S'il ne voulait pas partager, il ne l'aurait pas tué ici et laissé son cadavre à la vue de n'importe quelle personne qui viendrait mettre le nez dans cette pièce. Mais alors pourquoi ? Les sbires semblent être partis et…**

…

**Ah… C'est peut-être donc ça… Elle venait de comprendre la raison du meurtre. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, Butler risquait de ne pas apprécier… **

**« Hé, regardez ! L'entrepôt de la galerie a subi des dommages, lui aussi ! **

**- Shimatta **(5)** ! » s'exclama Saphir, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.**

**Elle se cacha derrière des barils et tenta de se faire la plus discrète possible. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir par la fente entre deux tonneaux des policiers entraient dans l'entrepôt. Tss… Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas ! Sortir d'ici ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.**

**« C'est un véritable désastre, ici aussi… Fouillez l'entrepôt de fond en comble ! Je ne veux pas un millimètre carré de cette pièce qui ne soit passé au peigne fin ! **

**- Lieutenant, il y a un corps ici ! »**

**Les forces de l'ordre entrèrent dans la pièce précédemment quittée par Saphir. Cette dernière fixait la porte de sortie ,qui ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Si elle se faisait suffisamment discrète, elle pourrait peut-être passée inaperçue. Cependant, une souris qui passait par là, renversa une cafetière d'une étagère à côté de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter. Ce bruit attira immédiatement les policiers, l'un d'eux s'approchant dangereusement de l'endroit où était Saphir. Et au moment où il commença à discerner la jeune fille, celle-ci le bouscula avec le baril, le déstabilisant, et prit ses jambes à son cou !**

**« NE LA LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER ! » ordonna le chef de la troupe.**

**Mais Saphir était excellente en course et parvint à la porte rapidement. Cependant, lorsqu'elle monta, elle fut reçue par une patrouille de policiers et de Marines, fusils en joue ! La jeune fille ne savait pas comment sortir de ce pétrin, et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux d'un Marine s'écarquiller de stupeur. Cependant, un bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention des forces de l'ordre et la jeune fille courut vers l'origine de ce son, soulagée par l'intervention de cette personne. Elle échappa de peu aux bras d'un Marine quand ce dernier reçut un projectile non identifié dans la tête qui l'assomma. **

**« POURSUIVEZ-LES ! » ordonna le chef de la troupe, une fois remonté de l'entrepôt, alors que Saphir et son sauveur venait de quitter le champ de vision des forces de l'ordre. **

**Un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, Saphir reprenait son souffle, heureuse de s'en être sortie indemne.**

**« Encore une fois, tu m'as sauvée… Zoro… Mer… Merci… **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans ce boxon ? **

**- Rien… Juste un petit imprévu… La Marine fouille l'entrepôt, mais ce n'est pas grave. Car j'ai mon indice ! déclara Saphir en présentant le journal qu'elle avait trouvé.**

**- … Ça alors… Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? demanda Zoro après avoir lu en diagonale le contenu du bouquin.**

**- A la fin du journal, cet homme a parlé d'une livraison importante qui devrait arriver dans un mois… Une livraison suffisamment importante pour intéresser les pirates et attaquer de nouveau la galerie, qui sera remise en marche, d'ici là.**

**- Ce qui veut dire que Butler restera dans les parages ? **

**- Oui. Il ne bougera pas tant que la cargaison ne sera pas livrée. Et tout ceci me donne une idée. »**

**Le sourire diabolique qu'arborait la jeune fille surpris Zoro, qui se demanda quelle idée venait d'avoir Saphir et surtout, quel sort réservait-elle à Butler…**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**Un mois venait de passer… **

**Comme l'avait deviné Saphir, les forces de l'ordre n'avait rien trouvé dans la galerie et l'avait donc nettoyé et réaménagé. La Marine restait toujours présente, mais la galerie avait repris son activité. Dans le port, l'effervescence était à son paroxysme, car la cargaison convoitée par Butler était arrivée et que toutes les provisions et richesses furent entreposées dans la cave de la galerie.**

**« Alors, on attend cette après-midi, Captain ?**

**- Oui, on attend cette après-midi, comme convenu. Grâce à notre allié, nous pouvons entrer et sortir de la galerie comme bon nous semble. Ha, ha, ha ! »**

**Butler et ses hommes descendirent de la colline où ils observaient discrètement le réapprovisionnement de la galerie, avant de partir.**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**13 h00, à Shimotsuki…**

**L'après-midi se passait plutôt bien… La plupart des gens, hormis les veufs, oublièrent l'incident de la galerie et continuèrent leurs activités quotidiennes. Mais dans l'entrepôt de ce même bâtiment…**

**« Oï, Saphir ! Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on vienne aussi tôt ?**

**- Parce que la pause de midi est le seul moment où le magasin est fermé, et comme je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils viendront, je ne préfère pas passer par le tunnel.**

**- … Mouais… Et pour les gens qui sont encore là-haut ? Tu en fais quoi ? **

**- Depuis le mois dernier, il n'y en a plus ! Tout le monde a trop peur de se retrouver face à un pirate assoiffé de sang. Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! Les voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en baissant la voix.**

**Et effectivement, on entendit des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le tunnel, mélangés à des rires tonitruants. A la tête du groupe se trouvait un homme grand, au visage émacié et ridé, une barbe brune descendant jusqu'au cou. Ses petits yeux de rats fixaient avec convoitise les stocks de marchandises fraîchement entreposés.**

**« Hé, hé, hé, hé… Mes lascars… On dirait que le réapprovisionnement est terminé ! LES GARS, PAS DE QUARTIERS ! »**

**Avec des rires et cris de joies, les pirates se ruèrent dans la grande salle de la galerie, prêts au carnage. Une fois assurés qu'ils étaient tous en haut, Saphir et Zoro montèrent à leur tour discrètement.**

**« Oï, Seishô **(6)**, regardez… On dirait qu'il n'y a personne ! Ils ont du avoir peur depuis notre petite intervention de la dernière fois !**

**- Ha, ha, ha… J'en ai bien l'impression ! Bien, bien… Ça nous laisse la champ libre pour piller tranquillement. **

**- Ça, je n'en serais pas si sûre, Butler ! »**

**Le susnommé et ses complices tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix, à savoir l'entrée de l'entrepôt, où se tenaient deux adolescents.**

**« Mwahahaha ! Vous savez, les enfants ! Ce n'est pas très prudent de se mêler des affaires des pirates ! **

**- Et toi, ce n'est pas très malin de t'adonner à un pillage sans surveiller tes hommes ! trancha Saphir.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Demande à tes sbires… Trois d'entre eux m'ont permis de te retrouver et d'avertir la Marine qui va bientôt encercler le bâtiment ! »**

**Le pirate eut l'air choqué, l'espace d'une seconde, et vit bien trois de ses complices regardaient la jeune femme avec frayeur.**

**« Vous… Vous avez l'air de me cacher quelque chose…**

**- Ils ont tué votre allié sur un coup de tête, je pense. Et sans ça, je n'aurais pas trouvé le journal de cet homme et de vous tendre un piège ! »**

**Butler regarda de nouveau ses sbires, qui tremblaient de tous leurs membres, avant de s'exclamer :**

**« Misérables, ne vous ai-je jamais dit… QU'IL NE FALLAIT JAMAIS TUÉ QUELQU'UN SANS MON AUTORISATION ! » hurla-t-il en les empalant avec son sabre.**

**Les trois pirates moururent sur le coup. Butler lécha le sang sur son sabre et donna l'ordre d'attaquer.**

**« Maintenant, c'est à vous, mes petits ! TAILLEZ-LES EN PIÈCES ! »**

**Tous se ruèrent sur les deux jeunes, mais Zoro utilisa ses techniques aux sabres avec habilité et réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire un bon nombre d'adversaires.**

**« Joli, Zoro ! » commenta Saphir.**

**Cette dernière, quant à elle, se servit principalement de ces jambes avec une telle puissance que ces ennemis se retrouvèrent la plupart du temps encastrés dans le mur ou brisant une fenêtre, ce qui alerta les gens au-dehors.**

**« J'avoue que tu sais bien te battre… » reconnut Zoro.**

**Butler, quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Jamais il n'avait combattu de front, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas son fort. Il perdrait immédiatement. Et maintenant, le voilà en bien mauvaise posture. En un éclair, Saphir l'aplatit au sol et déclara :**

**« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai cherché, Butler la Pieuvre ? Parce que tu as participé à un pillage qui m'intéresse grandement.**

**- Et… Et en quoi ça te regarde ?**

**- Tout simplement pour ça… »**

**Et elle le lui expliqua à l'oreille. Le pirate fut sidéré, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, car Saphir l'assomma, puis lui planta discrètement un couteau dans l'épaule. A un endroit bien précis… Une artère… Il se videra lentement de son sang… **

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**Peu de temps après, la Marine arriva à la galerie et découvrit le corps sans vie de Butler la Pieuvre, ainsi que son équipage ligoté et inconscient. **

**« Savons-nous qui a attrapé ce pirate ? demanda un commandant de la Marine.**

**- Non, Commandant ! Personne ne le sait ! Cela risque d'être un grand mystère… **

**- Hmm… Dommage. Nous ferons passer cela comme une réussite de la Marine… »**

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

**Au port de Shimotsuki, Zoro accompagna Saphir devant un bateau de marchands.**

**« Alors, ça y est, tu t'en vas ? **

**- Oui, répondit Saphir. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps. Mais peut-être qu'on se reverra un de ces jours.**

**- Peut-être, qui sait… De toute façon, seul l'avenir nous le dira… »**

**Le signal du départ imminent du bateau fut donné et Saphir salua Zoro, avant de partir loin de l'île de Shimotsuki… **

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X  
><strong>**

Dans la jungle de Wild Town…

Les Mugiwara regardaient Zoro et Saphir sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait… Les deux combattants continuaient de se fixer. Seule Robin déclara :

« Et bien… On peut dire que cette rencontre a l'air d'être riche en rebondissements. »

* * *

><p>(1) Ceinture japonaise rembourrée pour garder le ventre à une certaine température. Très utilisé de nos jours par les femmes enceintes, mais aussi utilisé par les Samouraïs, dans les temps anciens (elles étaient alors faites de plaques de métal!).<p>

(2) "Mattaku" est une interjection japonaise signifiant "Franchement", "Décidement", "Putain"...

(3) " 'ttaku " est la contraction de "Mattaku".

(4) "Are ?" signifie "Quoi ?" en japonais.

(5) "Shimatta" est une interjection japonaise signifiant "Merde", "Fais chier", "Putain", "Zut".

(6) "Seishô" signifie "Capitaine" en japonais.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Personnellement, j'ai honte de la rapidité des évènements, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! ^^" Je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les autres chapitres! ^^

Ou, si vous avez aimé, une petite review (constructive), please ?

A bientôt.


	8. Enzo et Luffy libérés!

Bonjour tout le moooooooooooooooonde!

Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas morte! ^^

Je vous ai manqué? Non? -_- Bon, ben tant pis! XD

Je suis donc de retour, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (/SBAAAAAAAAF/ Okay, je sors! u_u""), mais pour poster ENFIN le nouveau chapitre de ma fic'! Noooooooooooooooon, ne pas me taper! Aïe!

Je sais, je suis extrêmement en retard! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce chapitre était vraiment chiant à faire! è_é Parce que je vous avertis **J'AI EU PEUR QUE SAPHIR DEVIENNE UNE MARY-SUE!** O_O Je vous dis pas l'horreur! Donc, si jamais dans votre lecture, vous constatez qu'elle l'est un peu, je vous dis _"__STOOOOOOP!"_.

Je ne veux pas que ma Saphir soit une Mary-Sue, mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, les Mugiwara ne la connaissent pas et elle agit toujours mystérieusement, donc c'est normal qu'elle ait l'air puissante! Mais vous verrez, elle va pas le rester longtemps! v_v

Bon, sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7:<span>  
>Enzo et Luffy libérés !<br>Mais qui sont ces étranges naufragés ?**

Courant à perdre haleine depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, Enzo se faufilait du mieux qu'il pouvait parmi la végétation luxuriante de la jungle, la panthère qui l'avait capturé le guidant, cette fois-ci, jusqu'à la ville. Le petit garçon avait eu la peur de sa vie, quand ce félin l'avait attrapé, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de voir de ses propres yeux ! Il ne savait pas si les villageois connaissaient ce secret. C'était fort possible, car quand la jungle s'agitait, ils n'avaient pas l'air affolé preuve que les habitants d'Utopia en savaient long sur cet endroit. Il avait remarqué cela plus d'une fois, mais ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété, puisque son père le rassurait tout le temps. Mais alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais raconté qu'une telle créature existait ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-elle jamais avec les habitants ?  
>Déconcentré par ses interrogations, Enzo ne vit pas une racine surélevée et s'y entrava dedans, le faisant tomber. La panthère noire entendit le bruit mat de la chute, ainsi que l'exclamation de surprise du petit, et se retourna, grognant de mécontentement. Elle aurait cent fois préféré dévorer ce petit d'homme plutôt que de le reconduire à Utopia ! Mais sa supérieure en avait décidé autrement, et avec elle, mieux valait ne pas contester ses ordres. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé pour les précédents réfractaires… Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu une telle démonstration de sauvagerie et de puissance, même chez les autres animaux ! Son instinct animal le lui indiquait.<br>Enzo se releva finalement et reprit sa course, devancé par le félin. En regardant ce dernier et en alliant le grognement d'agacement qui avait suivi sa chute, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit… Comment_ elle _avait fait pour faire obéir cette panthère ? C'est vrai, après tout ! Au départ, elle veut en faire son déjeuner, et juste après, elle doit le guider pour sortir de cette immense jungle ! Ça avait de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un !

…

Bah ! Il demandera bien à son père. Si ce dernier est au courant pour la créature, peut-être pourra-t-il lui en dire plus !  
>D'ailleurs, Enzo aperçut les premières maisons de la ville. Il accéléra donc le pas pour sprinter jusqu'à Utopia, sans oublier de saluer la panthère noire, dont l'aide lui avait été si précieuse dans cette jungle ! Le sombre félin grogna d'agacement, puis s'en alla.<p>

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla un Enzo euphorique à travers les rues, heureux de s'être sorti indemne de toute cette aventure.

Mais son bonheur s'estompa bien vite quand il aperçut son père… Enfin, disons plutôt _l'état_ de son père… En effet, lui et plusieurs de ses concitoyens étaient couverts de blessures et semblaient bien ennuyés, sans compter le silence pesant qui régnait dans la rue. Enzo reconnut tout de suite Nami et Usopp, mais pas les trois jeunes à côté d'eux. Deux jeunes filles, dont l'une n'avait pas l'air très commode, et un homme. Des questions plein la tête, il s'approcha du groupe, jusqu'à ce que son père le voit. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs à moitié étonné d'apercevoir son fils.

« Enzo ? C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il en étreignant le petit.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le pêcheur soupira de soulagement face à son enfant indemne, mais il regarda les trois inconnus, dont l'un pointait son étrange pistolet discrètement vers lui, et déclara :

« Disons… Qu'il y a un petit souci…

- Ah ? Et où sont Luffy et les autres ? demanda le garçon aux deux pirates, inconscient de la véritable ampleur du « petit souci ».

- Ils sont partis te chercher. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir tout seul ? » demanda Nami.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant, semblable à une bombe, envahit l'atmosphère, surprenant les habitants de l'île. Un épais nuage de poussière commença à s'élever dans le ciel et de nombreux oiseaux s'envolèrent, piaillant de peur face à cette intervention.

« Paix à vos âmes… murmura tristement le père d'Enzo.

- « Paix à vos âmes » ? Comment cela « Paix à vos âmes » ? s'insurgea la navigatrice.

- Vu l'explosion et l'heure qu'il est, vos compagnons ont dû quitter ce monde… Il ya de grandes chances, en tout cas, expliqua le pêcheur.

- O… Oï, petit ! Est-ce que, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas vu des créatures bizarres, dans cette jungle ? questionna soudainement Usopp, après avoir regardé la navigatrice avec anxiété. Si ce gamin pouvait donner un quelconque indice permettant de s'approcher de l'entité, lui et Nami pourraient aller aider leurs nakamas.

- Si, bien sûr que j'en ai vue une ! répondit Enzo. Et je peux même dire qu'elle est super sympa ! Pas très bavarde, mais très gentille quand même ! Ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le petit fixa avec curiosité et incompréhension les visages stupéfaits de son père et des Mugiwara, ainsi que ceux des trois inconnus qui se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils hochèrent affirmativement la tête, suivant la même longueur d'onde… Les dernières révélations du gamin confirmaient leurs preuves… Ils l'avaient bien retrouvée…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Dans la jungle de Wild Town, Saphir, désireuse d'en finir avec le combat qu'elle avait engagé contre les pirates au Chapeau de Paille, s'était apprêtée à lancer l'assaut final. Mais une détonation, suivie de l'arrivée d'un escrimeur mit fin à son attaque et ce, au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela… Ou plutôt à lui…

« Zo… Zoro ? »

Dubitatif, le susnommé regarda plus attentivement la jeune femme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il avait du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui suggéraient…

« Sa… Saphir ? Ma parole, c'est bien toi ? »

L'un et l'autre ne disaient mot, totalement abasourdis par ce qui semblait être des retrouvailles on ne peut plus étonnantes ! Un silence étrange plana au-dessus de la clairière, tandis que les autres Mugiwara regardaient avec perplexité les deux combattants. Puis, Robin se mit à sourire et s'exclama :

« On dirait que notre cher bretteur a finalement retrouvé son chemin.

- Tss… K'so Marimo… Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? pesta Sanji en se relevant.

- Mmh ? La question du cuistot sembla sortir Zoro de sa torpeur. Oh, ce n'est que toi, Love Cook ? Je pourrais d'ailleurs te poser la même question, je te signale.

- MOI, JE ME BATS POUR SAUVER L'ÉQUIPAGE ! rétorqua le blond.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, alors ? Au fait… Il faudra que tu penses à me remercier de t'avoir évité une mort prématurée… ajouta l'escrimeur d'un air narquois. Bien que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu que tu y passes.

- TU… commença Sanji, rouge de colère et de honte.

- Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu ferais mieux de te débarrasser de cette fille et de sauver le Chapeau de Paille. » s'exclama Franky.

La réplique du cyborg mit le doute dans l'esprit de Zoro… C'est bien de la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait devant lui dont il parlait ? Pourtant, malgré son doute, c'est bien elle qu'il avait stoppé, alors qu'elle attaquait ses nakamas.  
>Quant à Saphir, elle n'en menait pas large ! Se remettant du choc de ces retrouvailles, la réalité s'imposa vite à son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit la conversation entre l'escrimeur et les Mugiwara.<p>

« Zoro… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais je te déconseille de t'immiscer dans mon combat ! Les Mugiwara sont à moi, c'est clair ? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose ? ajouta Saphir, les yeux brillant de méfiance.

- … A… Alors comme ça, cette fille et Zoro… se connaissent ? » s'interrogea Chopper, affaibli par le Granit Marin.

Le bretteur regarda la jeune femme un long moment, soutenant son regard rempli d'animosité.

« Pff… souffla-t-il. Tel que je te connais, il est inutile de perdre notre temps en palabres inutiles, car tu dois déjà connaître la réponse… Je ne vais donc pas y aller par quatre chemins… Oui, je suis un membre de l'équipage que tu veux exterminer ! Ça te pose un problème ? »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Saphir et Zoro se fixaient pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Puis, Sanji ouvrit la bouche :

« Hé, Tête d'algue, comme ça se fait que tu la co…

- Tu veux savoir si ça me pose un problème ? l'interrompit Saphir avec une pointe d'amusement. Et bien la réponse est : non ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de tes fréquentations, aussi douteuses qu'elles puissent être ! Cependant, c'est vrai que de te savoir du côté de ces chiens de pirates me surprend un peu… Quand on sait que le plus grand épéiste du monde, Dracule Mihawk, est un Shichibukaï, je pensais que tu suivrais cette voie-là.

- Tss… Non merci, je ne suis pas du genre à obéir à qui que ce soit… Sauf à mon capitaine, que tu as justement sur ton dos. Je sais que tu détestes au plus haut point les pirates et que tu t'amuses à les tuer, mais je ne te laisserais pas te débarrasser de Luffy aussi facilement.

- Hé hé, et moi donc… J'ai d'ailleurs proposé un petit jeu à tes… amis, qui devaient m'arracher votre capitaine des mains avant le coucher du soleil, et qui est, je vous le rappelle, dans un peu moins d'une heure et quart.

- QUOI, DÉJÀ ? paniqua Chopper, avant qu'un malaise ne lui fasse regretter son emportement.

- Tes camarades n'ont pas réussis à me l'enlever et je m'apprêtais donc à les tuer. Et même si l'on se connaît depuis un petit moment, ne crois surtout pas que je vais t'épargner, Zoro, ajouta Saphir avec froideur car, comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'exècre les pirates et tous ceux qui rejoignent leurs rangs ne valent plus rien, à mes yeux !

- Je le sais… Même si ça fait un long moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je constate que ton point de vue n'a pas changé d'un poil.

- En effet. Alors, si tu veux récupérer ton capitaine, viens te battre ! rétorqua la jeune blonde.

- … C'est comme tu veux, Saphir… répondit Zoro après un petit moment de silence.

- Hé, attention, cette nana est vachement futée et rapide ! Ouvres bien l'œil, si tu veux gagner, avertit Franky.

- Je le sais. »

La tranquillité du bretteur étonna les autres Mugiwara, pourtant habitués à ce calme de la part de leur nakama. Mais le plus étrange était cette sorte de tension, alors que Zoro replaçait son troisième sabre entre ses dents. Une tension si palpable que les pirates restèrent là, à observer les deux vieilles connaissances se défier du regard. Saphir cala davantage Luffy contre son dos, son attention focalisée au maximum sur le bretteur. Même si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, elle savait comment il était et que, par conséquent, son niveau avait dû fortement augmenter !  
>Le vent vint faire courber l'herbe quelques instants… Soudain, Saphir disparut ! Zoro redoubla d'attention. La jeune fille l'attaqua sur le côté, mais le bretteur se défendit.<br>Les coups s'enchaînaient très vite, et les autres Mugiwaras assistaient à la scène, jusqu'à ce que Franky et Sanji en ait par-dessus la tête de ce petit jeu, surtout après un quart d'heure de combat entre Saphir et Zoro.

« Putain ! Il faut l'aider ! A trois, on y arrivera bien tout de même !?

- NON ! »

Franky et Sanji furent surpris de la réplique de l'ex-chasseur de pirates.

« Comment ça « NON » ? Tu ne pourras pas la battre tout seul, espèce d'idiot ! rétorqua le cuisinier.

- Ferme-la ! pesta Zoro. Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable et ne me donnes surtout pas de leçons, Môssieur le Pervers !

- Bon sang ! Ouvres les yeux, tu vois bien qu'elle… QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ? s'exclama-t-il, après avoir relevé l'insulte.

- T'as très bien entendu, alors me fais pas... » continua Zoro.

Comme il venait de légèrement se retourner pour regarder le cuisinier, Saphir sourit de toutes ses dents et profita de ce moment d'inattention.

« STEALTHY KICK ! »

Le sabreur se retourna vivement et para avec facilité le coup que la jeune femme allait lui porter, bloquant ainsi sa jambe. Une petite, mais sensible, onde de choc se propagea dans la clairière. Saphir fût à moitié étonnée de constater que le bretteur avait gagné en rapidité, bien qu'elle s'y attendait. Il va falloir qu'elle révise sa stratégie, alors…

« Humpf… C'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire après toutes ces années, Saphir ? demanda Zoro avec sérieux.

- Tch… Ne compte pas trop là-dessus… » répondit-elle.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, la jeune blonde frappa le bras où Zoro tenait le sabre qui la bloquait !

« Nani ? »

Et dès que sa main le toucha, le bretteur sentit une étrange brûlure à son bras ! Suffisamment pour le faire grimacer !  
>Ainsi il s'éloigna rapidement de Saphir, dont le sourire victorieux n'annonçait rien de bon, et examina sa blessure… Il en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée… Une grosse rougeur de la taille de sa main, position étendue, colorait maintenant son avant-bras. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il avait mal… Pas à s'en arracher la gorge, mais suffisamment pour l'inquiéter sur cette nouvelle technique. Car ce n'était pas une petite brûlure comme un coup de soleil ! Oh non… Ca ne picotait pas, ça lançait horriblement dans toute la zone de la brûlure ! Il n'avait jamais vu une attaque pareille…<p>

« Zoro… geignit Chopper qui, en bon médecin, avait tout de suite comprit la gravité de la brûlure.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? se demanda Franky.

- Hé ! Regardez, la main de Saphir… Elle est étrange, non ? » remarqua Robin.

Tous suivirent son conseil et virent qu'effectivement, la main de la jeune femme était aussi rouge que la blessure de Zoro, voire plus ! Elle semblait même briller, comme le feu, et dégageait de la chaleur, visible notamment par les ondulations autour de la main. Saphir se mit à rire méchamment. Et c'est sans un mot qu'elle se rua de nouveau sur le bretteur.  
>Les attaques et défenses de l'un et de l'autre s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Les Mugiwara avaient d'ailleurs du mal à suivre. Ils voulaient reprendre le combat, pour aider un tant soit peu… Mais la vitesse des enchaînements ne leur donnait aucune ouverture.<p>

« K'so… Comment peut-on l'aider ? A l'allure où elle se bat, il va avoir du mal à récupérer Luffy ! » pesta Franky.

Les pirates se demandaient d'ailleurs comment leurs attaques combinées n'étaient pas arrivées à porter, depuis le début de l'affrontement ! C'était comme si cette fille se contrefichait qu'ils soient à plusieurs pour l'attaquer. Et c'est justement le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle qui les mettaient dans une mauvaise situation !  
>Quant à Zoro, ce combat commençait sérieusement à l'énerver… Saphir ne faisait que l'attaquer, et ce depuis dix bonnes minutes, sans compter le quart d'heure qui avait précédé ! Il fallait qu'il lui porte une attaque puissante ! Il n'avait pas le choix !<br>Mais alors qu'il se préparait à exécuter une de ses techniques, il sentit cette fois-ci ses _deux _avant-bras lui faire atrocement mal ! Ils étaient aussi rouges qu'une brique et Zoro sentait que la brûlure se propageait en-dessous de sa peau !  
>Il ne comprenait pas… Il avait tout fait pour que Saphir ne le touche pas, mais rien à faire ! Les brûlures s'étaient bien étendues !<p>

« "D. Ankhaz Site"… » dit-elle.

Zoro regarda la jeune fille, qui avait alors un visage sérieux…

« Hein ? s'exclama-t-il.

- D. Ankhaz quoi ? se demanda Sanji.

- "D. Ankhaz Site"… répéta Saphir. C'est le nom de cette technique. Une technique transmise de naissance, de génération en génération, dans ma famille, les D. Ankhaz. »

_Encore quelqu'un avec la volonté du D. ?_ pensa Robin, surprise.

« Aussi loin que ma famille s'en souvienne, nous avons le don de maîtriser le feu et la chaleur. D'après les plus anciennes archives de ma ville natale, il s'agirait d'une adaptation biologique par la fréquentation constante des lieux arides, tels que le désert, ainsi qu'une activité familiale, comme le forgeage. Le fait de côtoyer cet élément naturel nous a permis de le dompter.

- Ça alors… Et ce, sans utiliser de Fruit du Démon ou d'armes ? J'en reviens pas ! C'est pas possible !? s'étonna Franky.

- … Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé… remarqua Zoro.

- … Parce que je ne le jugeais pas nécessaire… D'ailleurs, ça me donne un avantage, à présent, tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta Saphir, son sourire sadique revenant à l'assaut. Tu as peut-être voulu contrer toutes mes attaques pour ne pas te faire brûler aux contacts de mes mains mais je viens de dire que je pouvais également manipuler la chaleur. Et cette dernière peut brûler aussi bien que des flammes, lorsqu'elle est puissante. »

Zoro comprenait à présent pourquoi les brûlures avaient gagné du terrain sur ses bras. Il lui fallait absolument trouver une faille à cette technique, sinon il allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir ! D'ailleurs, son adversaire recommença à l'attaquer.  
>Pendant ce temps, Robin, qui se tenait en retrait, tentait elle aussi de trouver le point faible de Saphir. Et elle remarqua bien un changement chez elle… Au fur et à mesure des attaques, les mains de la jeune fille redevenaient normales… Cela lui donna une idée…<p>

« Chopper ? appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Un humain est-il réellement capable de maîtriser le feu et la chaleur sans subir de dommages ? »

Le renne sembla réfléchir, avant de déclarer :

« Non, pas à ma connaissance… En tout cas, pas sans un Fruit du Démon, comme Ace, le frère de Luffy, qui possède le Mera Mera no Mi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ç… »

Le renne écarquilla les yeux et se tourna pour voir les mains de Saphir, qui étaient à présent redevenues normales. La jeune fille se battait d'ailleurs avec ses jambes, ce qui ne mécontentait pas Zoro, puisqu'il pût se défendre plus facilement… Après tout, il avait l'habitude avec le Love-Cook… D'ailleurs tous les Mugiwara étaient surpris de ce brusque changement de tactique.  
>Chopper, qui semblait avoir compris ce que l'archéologue insinuait, demanda alors :<p>

« Robin ! Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois bien que oui… dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Et à quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Sanji.

- Nous savons tous qu'il existe trois stades de brûlure : le premier, deuxième et troisième degré… expliqua Chopper. Le premier est le moins grave, car il ne touche que l'épiderme. Le deuxième devient plus préoccupant, comme c'est le cas sur Zoro, car la chair commence à être touchée il y a d'ailleurs deux sous-catégories de ce deuxième degré : soit la peau peut se régénérer, soit elle en est incapable. Pour l'instant, Zoro n'a qu'une brûlure au deuxième degré superficielle, donc je peux le soigner. Et enfin, le troisième degré est le plus dangereux, voire mortel, car il détruit quasiment le derme et l'épiderme. La peau ne se régénère pas. Chez tous les humains, c'est la même chose !

- Hé ? Désolé, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! répliqua Brook.

- Quelqu'un ayant fréquenté les cuisines doit savoir ce que c'est que de se brûler, non ? demanda Robin, en voyant le sourire de Sanji, suite aux explications de Chopper.

- Okay, j'ai pigé ! s'exclama le cuisinier.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pigé ? demanda l'ingénieur naval.

- Tu verras bien… » fût la seule réponse de Sanji.

Il s'approcha tranquillement de la zone de combat, les deux belligérants trop occupés à se battre pour faire attention à lui. Il fut suivi par Franky, Chopper ayant expliqué rapidement le plan au cyborg qui eut alors un sourire satisfait.

« Alors voici donc le SUPER point faible de cette nana ? Ca tombe vraiment à pic !

- En tout cas, espérons que ça marche… Nous ne savons rien d'elle, après tout, et c'est notre seule chance de sauver Luffy… Bien que ça n'enchante pas de lui faire ça. » ajouta le blond.

Les deux pirates avaient les yeux rivés sur les mains de la jeune fille, guettant un quelconque signe d'une nouvelle attaque brûlante… Ils attendaient le bon moment pour pouvoir riposter, ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas…  
>Zoro, en position de faiblesse, se rattrapa in extremis, évitant une chute. Mais ce déséquilibre fut profitable à Saphir qui s'empressa de lui porter un coup…<p>

« PRENDS CA ! » s'écria-t-elle.

… Qui ne vint pas… Ou plutôt qui fût entravé... Saphir ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

« Ha… Franky ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler à ça ! s'étonna le bretteur, en voyant une silhouette imposante devant lui.

- Laisse-nous prendre la relève ! » rétorqua le cyborg.

Franky avait saisi la jambe de Saphir et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Commençant à être à bout de souffle, la jeune fille ne réussit pas à se dégager au premier mouvement.

« Ah ? Alors comme ça, on fatigue, hein ? C'est plutôt avantageux, ça… » remarqua-t-il.

Saphir ne répondit rien, mais son visage laissait pleinement exprimer son exaspération. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle commençait à s'épuiser ! Zoro savait bien se défendre et l'arrivée du cyborg ne l'arrangea pas ! Elle jura intérieurement… Si elle ne se dépêchait pas de les achever, ça risquait de tourner au vinaigre ! D'ailleurs, une certaine appréhension la prit, lorsqu'une possibilité s'insinua dans son esprit…  
>Finalement, elle parvint à se dépêtrer de l'emprise de Franky, et allait répliquer lorsque deux détails attirèrent son attention…<p>

_Attends… Il a bien dit « nous » ? Et où est passé le blond, d'ailleurs ? _

Les animaux de la jungle braillèrent vivement et Saphir sentit Luffy bougeait de son dos.

_SHIMATTA !_

« Désolé, jeune demoiselle, mais nous devons récupérer notre capitaine… déclara Sanji en soulevant Luffy.

- Tch… COMME SI J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Vive comme l'éclair, Saphir se retourna et envoya sa jambe dire bonjour au visage du cuisinier, mais ce dernier bloqua aisément son attaque. Le combat entre les deux kick-figthers commença donc…  
>La jeune femme rageait… Elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre le combat, tout ça par une diversion stupide ! Elle était douée en ce qui concernait de surprendre ses adversaires, alors le cas inverse l'énervait grandement…<br>Cependant, elle remarqua quelque chose chez le cuisinier… Il avait plus l'air de se défendre que d'attaquer. A un moment, Saphir fût en mauvais posture, et Sanji, au lieu de lui porter un coup, n'avait rien fait ! Comme s'il voulait éviter le combat !

_Déjà qu'il a l'air d'être un dragueur, voilà qu'il ne veut pas se battre contre une femme ! _

…

Hé, mais… En voilà, une idée, qu'elle était bonne ! Saphir retint un rire machiavélique de sortir de sa gorge.  
>Elle raffermit sa prise sur Luffy et enchaîna une série de coups de pieds rapides. Sanji se défendit avec brio, mais Saphir fût de nouveau en mauvaise posture et le cuisinier ne tenta rien… Il s'était juré de ne jamais frapper une femme ! Il tenait à elles comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !<br>Et alors qu'il commençait à reculer, il vit le mauvais sourire de Saphir… Et comprit trop tard qu'il était tombé dans un piège ! La jeune fille lui envoya son pied en plein thorax, lui coupant le souffle, et le plaqua au sol.

« Sanji-san ! » s'exclama Brook.

Saphir venait de marquer un autre point… En neutralisant temporairement un autre pirate, elle sentait la victoire approcher.  
>Toutefois, le destin sembla en décider autrement…<br>En effet, un détail sur le visage de Sanji l'intrigua… Il grimaçait de douleur, mais les commissures de ses lèvres semblaient se relever… Comme s'il souriait !  
>Elle sentit soudainement une ombre derrière elle !<p>

« FRESH FIRE ! » cria Franky.

Elle se retourna pour voir une gerbe de flammes se ruait sur elle ! Sanji se protégea le visage avec sa veste, tandis que Saphir, les bras occupés à maintenir Luffy sur son dos, reçut l'attaque de plein fouet ! Les animaux de la jungle hurlèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci de peur…  
>Les flammes n'épargnèrent pas la jeune fille et c'est avec un cri de douleur qu'elle s'éloigna de Sanji et de Franky. Quand elle croisa le regard du cyborg, elle y vit une lueur d'amusement. Heureusement, les brûlures n'étaient pas méchantes… C'était du juste du second degré superficiel elle pouvait se soigner. Mais le sourire qu'arboraient Franky, Sanji et même Robin lui fît craindre le pire…<p>

« Tiens, tiens… Comme c'est bizarre… Tu contrôles le feu et la chaleur, mais tu sembles y être sensible, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa le cyborg.

Les craintes de Saphir s'avérèrent vraies. Elle jura…

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… mentit-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais ! rétorqua Franky0

- Quand tu attaques avec cet élément, tes mains deviennent rouges, exactement lorsqu'elles sont brûlées… expliqua Sanji. Ce qui veut dire que tu concentres de la chaleur à cet endroit du corps. Or, aucun être humain n'a jamais pu supporter les stades les plus élevés des brûlures. Seuls les possesseurs d'un Fruit du Démon peuvent en être capable… Et nous connaissons déjà le détenteur du Fruit du Feu, qui n'est autre que le frère de Luffy, Ace aux Poings Ardents. De plus, nous avons remarqué que tes mains redevenaient normales, après un certain temps, et que tu n'utilises plus les attaques enflammées. Donc, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose… »

Saphir ne put retenir sa surprise lorsque Sanji prononça le reste de sa phrase :

« C'est que tu ne peux utiliser le feu que temporairement, sans quoi tu te brûles toi-même ! Voilà le point faible de ta technique ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assistance… Même les animaux semblaient s'être tus…

_Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Ils ont trouvé la faiblesse de ma technique ! _

Le mutisme de Saphir sembla donner raison aux Mugiwara.

« Alors, j'avais vu juste… » déclara Chopper.

Saphir regarda en direction du renne et fût une nouvelle fois surprise… Lui et le squelette s'étaient libérés de leurs menottes en Granit Marin !

« Mais comment… ? commença-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas où tu t'es procuré ces menottes, Saphir, mais c'est vraiment du bas de gamme, comparé à ce qu'on a vu à Enies Lobby. » rétorqua Zoro.

La susnommée regarda le bretteur, qui avait à ses pieds les menottes mentionnées, découpées… Elle fit automatiquement le lien !  
>Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Zoro puisse couper de l'acier ! Il avait beaucoup plus progressé qu'elle ne le pensait… Les autres pirates à qui elle avait eu affaire, et qui étaient détenteurs d'un Fruit du Démon, n'avaient jamais pu se libérer de leurs menottes, même s'ils avaient de très bons escrimeurs dans leurs équipages !<br>Ça s'annonçait de plus en plus mal…

« Alors le point faible de ta technique est juste le temps ? Ca va être facile à utiliser… Il suffit juste de ne pas cesser de t'attaquer, déclara le sabreur.

- Humpf… Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire ! » contrattaqua Saphir.

_Il est tout bonnement impensable que je me fasse battre par ces crevures de pirates ! Je ferais tout pour gagner !_

Un souvenir bien précis lui revint en mémoire… Un souvenir qui la hanterait pour l'éternité, et qui avait décidé du destin de Saphir. Celui de traquer les pirates ! Un pincement au cœur survint lorsqu'elle repensa à ce jour fatidique… La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour les pirates s'en trouva davantage renforcée, et les Mugiwara furent surpris de voir autant de haine et d'amertume sur un visage aussi fin…

« Bon sang, regardez-moi ce regard… déclara Brook. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de colère.

- Elle n'a pas eu un passé facile, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, rappela Zoro.

- Alors, il va falloir faire gaffe… Elle semble vraiment prête à nous étriper ! » nota Franky.

Sanji ne dit rien, se contentant de s'allumer une clope il n'aimait pas voir une si grande colère sur le visage d'une jeune femme… Ainsi qu'un si grand chagrin… Les autres étaient trop rustres pour voir la tristesse qui brillait dans les yeux de leur adversaire.  
>De son côté, Robin continuait d'observer Saphir… A l'ombre des arbres, elle se sentait à l'abri des attaques de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait plus faire attention à elle. Et elle comprenait pourquoi. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu… Elle l'avait même déjà lancé aux Mugiwara…<br>En regardant le ciel, elle compta le temps…

…

35 minutes… C'était le temps qu'il leur restait pour récupérer leur capitaine… Elle se devait d'agir vite ! Et elle avait d'ailleurs une idée… Mais il fallait d'abord libérer Luffy. Lui seul sera capable de faire cela… Comme elle l'a remarqué à Enies Lobby.  
>De leur côté, les Mugiwara avaient encerclé Saphir, cette dernière jurant intérieurement qu'ils aient découvert son point faible. Mais elle savait se défendre et laisserait simplement couler les minutes… Et dès que le temps imparti sera écoulé…<br>Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oui, dès que les deux heures seront finies, elle pourra tuer Luffy au Chapeau de Paille sans que ses nakamas ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit !  
>Pendant ce temps, Sanji regarda Robin du coin de l'oeil et vit qu'elle commençait à croiser ses bras discrètement. L'archéologue croisa le regard du cuisinier et ce dernier comprit les intentions de son amie.<br>Mais avant qu'il ait pu transmettre discrètement le plan aux autres, Saphir l'attaqua. Le blnd semblait être le plus facile à mettre hors-jeu, puisqu'il ne voulait pas la blesser ! La jeune fille profita de cette faiblesse… On pourrait penser que c'était mesquin, mais dans un combat à mort, tous les coups sont permis !

« K'so… Sanji ne frapperait jamais une femme, et Saphir a dû le comprendre ! s'exclama Chopper.

- Tss… Quand je lui disais que son foutu esprit chevaleresque allait te perdre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, lança Zoro.

- Vas… Vas te faire voir… » éructa le blond.

Saphir souriait de nouveau avec démence. C'était plus fort qu'elle… L'adrénaline montait peu à peu… Elle semblait être dans son monde… Celui où le plus fort doit l'emporter ! Celui des combats de rues, clandestins, où la mort est la seule issue possible ! La jeune femme était, à ce moment-là, déconnecté du vrai monde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle affrontait des pirates. Les mêmes souvenirs que tout à l'heure revinrent en mémoire.

_C'est le moment !_ pensa Robin, en apercevant le regard effroyablement vide de Saphir.

« Seis fleurs… » murmura-t-elle.

Soudainement, des bras poussèrent dans le dos de Saphir, poussant légèrement Luffy. La jeune femme le sentit, et alors qu'elle voulut retirer ces mains clonées en les mordant comme tout à l'heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas ! Robin sourit… Même si Saphir était très agile, elle ne pouvait pas se contorsionner complètement pour attaquer les bras derrière son dos, surtout lorsque ses mains sont occupées à maintenir Luffy.  
>Et justement, la jeune blonde se retourna pour voir l'archéologue sourire…<br>Elle se rendit compte de son erreur, car, dans sa précipitation à écourter le combat, elle n'avait pas neutralisé Robin avec du Granit Marin.  
>Saphir devait donc la tuer sur-le-champ, même si ça contrecarrait ses plans ! Elle se rua donc sur elle, mais Franky réutilisa son attaque enflammée. Cependant, Saphir pût de nouveau utiliser son étrange pouvoir pour contrôler les flammes qui se dirigeait vers elle et les éteindre.<p>

« Merde ! Elle peut réutiliser son pouvoir ! pesta le cyborg.

- Kruu… Krru… Vous avez raison, ma faculté n'est que temporaire. Je ne peux brûler mes adversaires que durant dix minutes, mais il ne me faut que six minutes d'attente avant de pouvoir le réutiliser, expliqua Saphir.

- C'est plutôt long, six minutes, non ? remarqua Zoro.

- Pas dans un combat avec moi… » fit-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Robin ne savait pas comment retirer les bras de Saphir des jambes de Luffy. Elle évitait les attaques de Brook, Zoro, Franky et Chopper, alors que Sanji se défendait des attaques que Saphir lui portait, bien décidée à mettre K.O le cuisinier. Cependant, la jeune fille commit enfin des erreurs…

« Santoryû… GAZAMI DORI ! (1) »

La jeune fille recula pour éviter les trois sabres de Zoro.

« STRONG HAMMER ! »

Franky l'attaqua sur le côté et Saphir l'esquiva. Toutefois, dans son esquive, la jeune fille fût déséquilibrée une seconde… Mais cela suffit à Robin.

« Dos fleur… »

Les précédentes mains de Robin qui poussaient Luffy hors du dos de Saphir disparurent et deux mains poussèrent sur les bras de la jeune fille pour les agripper.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-elle.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bouger ses bras, mais comme les autres Mugiwara l'attaquaient en même temps, l'offensive de Robin finit par porter et elle dégagea les mains de Saphir des jambes de Luffy.

« OUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIS ! Robin a réussi ! Luffy est libre ! » s'exclama Chopper.

Saphir ne pût retenir sa surprise et son désarroi. Luffy était par terre, et les mains de Robin bloquaient ses propres bras dans son dos, comme une prise d'aïkido.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! pesta la jeune fille.

-Tu as été trop confiante en toi, Saphir… » expliqua Robin.

La susnommée la regarda, suspicieuse. Zoro, quant à lui, récupérait Luffy.

« J'ai compris comment tu attaquais… continua-t-elle. Tu te sers du bluff et de la surprise de tes attaques et du fait que nous ne te connaissions pas pour mieux nous surprendre et nous duper. Mais lorsque tu as vu que l'on connaissait ton point faible, tu as immédiatement fait des erreurs. Et puis, tu nous as aussi sous-estimés… »

Un grand « shlack » retentit et Saphir comprit alors que Zoro venait de libérer Luffy de ses menottes.

« Car nous sommes très bons, en ce qui concerne le travail d'équipe… » acheva l'archéologue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Pendant ce temps, au port d'Utopia…  
>Les pêcheurs rentraient leurs cargaisons de poissons dans les docks, satisfaits de leurs prises. Cependant, un vaisseau délabré fit son apparition à l'angle de la baie.<p>

« Hé, regardez là-bas ! » s'exclama un pêcheur.

Le bateau hissait le pavillon commercial et son état laissait sans aucun doute suggérer qu'il avait été victime d'une tempête et d'une attaque de pirates.

« Vite ! Amarrons-le, il y a peut-être des blessés ! » ordonna un commerçant de la ville.

Les hommes présents sur les quais s'empressèrent de monter à bord de leurs barques et de s'approcher du navire estropié.

« OOOOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! » s'écria le pêcheur.

Le silence suivit ses paroles, mais trente secondes plus tard, un barbu rachitique parvint à se hisser à la rambarde.

« Oh… Dieu soit loué ! Arh… Arh… Nous avons enfin… Arh… Du secours ! eut-il du mal articuler.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le pêcheur.

- Arh… Nous… Nous nous sommes aventurés par mégarde… Arh… Sur Calm Belt…

- Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris… Les monstres marins vous ont attaqués, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Le barbu hocha la tête.

« Bien, ne vous en faites pas, on va vous aider ! Vous êtes combien ? demanda le pêcheur.

- Nous sommes presque une cinquantaine…

- Okay, ne bougez pas, on va avertir nos forces de l'ordre ! »

Le barbu remercia le pêcheur, avant de jeter un œil plus attentif à l'île. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant un bateau pirate ! Et qui plus est, celui des Mugiwara !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Au même moment, dans la jungle de Wild Town…  
>Les Mugiwara venaient enfin de libérer leur capitaine des mains de Saphir, celles-ci bloquées par Robin.<p>

« Je suis soulagé ! Nous avons enfin réussi à récupérer Luffy-san ! s'exclama Brook.

- Ouais, mais il faut vite le réveiller, parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir la contenir plus longtemps. »dit Sanji en montrant Saphir de la tête.

Et en effet, la jeune fille se tordait dans tous les sens, essayant de se libérer des mains de Robin.

« Et comment on va faire ? questionna Chopper.

- C'est simple… » répondit le cuisinier.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et déclama :

« LUFFY ! C'EST L'HEURE DE PASSER A TABLE ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Luffy se leva d'un coup, des étoiles à la place des yeux et la salive dégoulinant de sa bouche.

« MESHIIIIIIIIIIIII ! OU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais quand il rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien, il s'exclama :

« Mais ? Il y a pas de nourriture ? Et qui c'est, celle-là ? demanda Luffy en désignant Saphir.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est celle qui t'a capturé et menotté avec du Granit Marin, expliqua Franky. Elle avait fait un pari comme quoi on devait te récupérer avant le coucher du soleil, sinon elle te tuait, et nous avec.

- Ah oui… C'est la mystérieuse créature aux cheveux d'or ! » déclara simplement l'homme au chapeau de paille.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait, on entendit Robin crier. Bastetmya venait de lui planter ses crocs dans l'épaule ! Le guépard se devait d'intervenir, son amie était en bien mauvaise posture !

« ROBIN ! NON ! s'écria Chopper.

- ROBIN-CHAN ! Grr… Teme… » grogna Sanji au guépard.

Les mains de Robin disparaissant du corps de Saphir, cette dernière pût se jeter sur Luffy et lui plaquer ses mains sur le torse, afin de le brûler !

« Aaaaaaah ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe ! C'est chaud ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Fais gaffe, Luffy ! Saphir peut utiliser le feu temporairement, expliqua Zoro.

- Compris ! »

L'homme au chapeau de paille se recula et commença à attaquer :

« GOMU GOMU NO… GATLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG ! »

Saphir fût étonnée d'une telle attaque, mais se contenta d'esquiver les poings de Luffy, tout en les touchant pour les brûler. Le capitaine grimaça, mais il en fallait plus pour le battre et continua son attaque, même si ses poings étaient couleur rouge brique !

_Quoi ? Mais comment peut-il supporter ?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Elle ne put éviter un autre coup de poing, qu'elle reçut en pleine figure, et qui l'envoya à la lisière de la clairière. Les animaux de la jungle crièrent, et Bastetmya se plaça devant Luffy, permettant par la même occasion à Chopper de l'épaule sanguinolente de Robin.

« Omae… C'est toi qui m'as menotté, c'est ça ? adressa-t-il au guépard. Je vais te régler ton compte ! »

Le félin grogna, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur sa tête, prête à défendre Saphir.

« Laisse, Bastetmya… »

La jeune fille se releva et lança un regard haineux aux Mugiwara. Puis, elle sourit et déclara :

« Vous avez réussi à récupérer Luffy, c'est bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le combat est terminé ! Il faut que vous me mettiez K.O, si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous en sortir ! Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! JE VOUS TUERAIS TOUS, SALES PIRATES ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS JE N'AI LAISSE DES PIRATES S'ENFUIR DE CETTE ÎLE ET CE N'EST PAS AUJOURD'HUI QUE CA VA ARRIVER ! »

Saphir reprit son souffle, tandis que Luffy la regardait fixement. Puis après deux minutes de silence, il demanda :

« Tu hais les pirates, c'est ça ? Je sais que certains pirates blessent les gens, mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à les traquer avec autant de haine… Cela ne mène à rien…

- "Cela ne mène à rien", tu dis ? répéta-t-elle. Tch… Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! QUE CONNAIS-TU DE MOI ? RIEN ! TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI JE SOUHAITE VOUS EXTERMINER !

- Oui, je ne le sais pas…

- ALORS NE ME DONNES PAS DE LE…

- Mais c'est… Parce que tu ne peux pas accomplir tes rêves, non ? » demanda Luffy.

Saphir le regarda avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Avoues-le… Tu n'as pas choisi te tuer tous les pirates pour accomplir un rêve, mais par rancune. Ta vie n'a donc aucun sens, comme ça… » continua-t-il.

Il releva son chapeau et déclama :

« ET JE NE ME BATTRAIS PAS CONTRE QUELQU'UN QUI N'A PAS D'AMBITION ! »

Saphir s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur :

« Pas d'ambition ? » répéta-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Alors? J'espère que Saphir ne fait pas trop Mary Sue! ^^<p>

Une petite review, please?

A bientôt


	9. La fin du combat!

... *fait une petite apparition pour voir s'il n'y a personne* B-Bonjour...

*évite un couteau in extremis* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oui, je sais, pardon, pardon, pardon! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, ça fait presque **6 MOIS** que j'ai pas posté de suite et j'avais dit que je ne vous ferais pas poireauter pendant tout ce temps! T.T Je vous vois déjà avec vos tomates bien mûres qui ne demandent qu'à s'écraser sur mon pauvre visage!

Mais ce n'était pas facile... Disons que j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, autant à la fac que chez moi, et puis je me suis intéressée à un autre manga, donc j'ai un peu laissé One Piece de côté! v_v Gomen...

En plus, j'avais encore une fois peur que Saphir devienne une Mary-Sue! MON DIEU QUE JE DÉTESTE CES PETITES BESTIOLES! C'EST PIRE QUE DES CAFARDS! xDDDDD

Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, je vous donc écris ce chapitre qui clôt (_ENFIN!_) le combat entre Saphir et les Mugi! ^^

Et nous allons aussi revoir certaines personnes qui avaient disparu depuis un petit moment!

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! o/

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8:<br>La fin du combat !**  
><strong>Des retrouvailles surprenantes !<strong>

La jungle de Wild Town était en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Les animaux qui assistaient au combat entre Saphir et les Mugiwara furent surpris de voir la jeune femme perdre finalement son pari. Pari qui consistait aux Mugiwara à récupérer leur capitaine inconscient des mains de la jeune femme avant le coucher de soleil, sans quoi elle tuerait le capitaine sur-le-champ. Elle leur avait donné du fil à retordre à tous, utilisant ruses et bluffs à outrance mais l'esprit d'équipe des Mugiwara eurent raison de ses techniques et les failles de ces dernières se révélèrent d'autant plus facilement.  
>Ainsi, Luffy fut finalement libéré, et une fois réveillé, il s'était mesuré à Saphir.<p>

« ET JE NE ME BATTRAIS PAS CONTRE QUELQU'UN QUI N'A PAS D'AMBITION ! »

Il avait déclamé cette phrase face à la jeune femme envahie par la haine et la rancœur. Cette même jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en entendant la déclaration.

« ...Pas... d'ambition ? » murmura-t-elle.

La surprise se lisait facilement sur son visage, et les Mugiwara pensaient que Luffy venait de toucher un point sensible de la jeune blonde. Cependant, elle reprit un air sérieux et dévisagea froidement son adversaire. Un regard froid, presque neutre, où la détermination était à la fois absente et présente. Aucune lueur ne brillait dans ces yeux, mais l'intensité de l'œillade véhiculait ce sentiment de résolution tenace qu'éprouvait belle et bien la jeune femme. De quel droit ce morveux osait-il affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas de buts !

Au vu du changement de comportement de Saphir, les pirates se préparèrent à une nouvelle attaque. Le silence planant sur la clairière était de plus en plus pesant... Tout le monde présent dans ce lieu pensait que le dénouement final s'approchait. Les Mugiwara se préparaient mentalement à défendre leurs vies, une nouvelle fois. Les uns resserraient la pression de leurs doigts sur les fourreaux, d'autres se plaçaient pour une éventuelle attaque, défense ou contre-attaque qu'ils pourraient assurer. L'œillade entre les deux camps ne se brisait pas. Comme si l'échange visuel était la genèse des prochaines hostilités.

Mais, contre toute attente, Luffy rompit la tension en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, une main sur son chapeau. Les Mugiwara et Saphir en restèrent cois...

« Oï, Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea Sanji.

- Relèves-toi, idiot ! Tu vois bien qu'il faut se battre ; c'est pas le moment de faire la pause cola ! ajouta Franky.

- ...

- Luffy ! Réponds-nous quand on te pa... ATTENTION ! » s'écria le cuisinier.

Sanji et les autres Mugiwara se préparèrent à riposter quand Saphir leur fonça dessus à toute vitesse. La jeune femme visait bien évidemment Luffy, mais il esquiva son attaque enflammée et tenta de lui attraper le bras. Elle réussit à se dégager à temps, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le bras de Luffy s'allongerait ! Il s'enroula autour du bras précédemment visé et le Chapeau de paille se releva alors.

« MANGE-TOI CA ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il la propulsa de l'autre côté de la clairière, où son dos heurta violemment un arbre. La puissance de l'attaque brisa le végétal en deux, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux nichés à l'intérieur dans un piaillement de désapprobation. Saphir ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur de sortir de sa gorge, ainsi que du sang. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, la jeune femme lui lança un regard meurtrier... Avant de constater que Luffy s'était rassis !

...

Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, à cet énergumène ?  
>Comme pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, le pirate déclara :<p>

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais contre toi, vu que tu n'as pas de but dans la vie. Ta lutte n'a aucun sens, alors pour moi, ce n'est pas un vrai combat ! Tu peux m'attaquer autant de fois, si ça te chante, je ne ferais que me défendre... »

Saphir ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec mépris. Cet idiot se payait sa tête ?! Ou alors, il essayait de lui faire baisser sa garde pour lui tendre un piège ?

...

Non, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre... Il avait un comportement trop intrépide et imprévisible pour attaquer par surprise.

_« La tactique, c'est l'art de se faire demander comme une grâce ce que l'on brûle d'offrir. »_

Cette phrase que son père lui avait dite lui revint en mémoire. C'est lui qui l'avait initiée à l'art de la stratégie militaire, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille avant elle. Elle ne devait pas oublier les enseignements de son paternel, il les lui avait donnés pour qu'elle puisse se défendre et avancer.  
>Cependant, si elle ne devait pas attaquer et que Luffy n'attaquerait pas non plus, le combat perdrait de son sens. L'homme au chapeau de paille fixait intensément la jeune femme et celle-ci eut un déclic... Il était en train de la jauger ! Ce n'était pas bon ça...<p>

...

Tss... Elle n'avait pas le choix... Si elle voulait en finir avec lui, il fallait l'attaquer ! Et pas question de le faire d'une manière... De _cette_ manière... Qui commençait à s'insinuer insidieusement dans son esprit. Elle refusait catégoriquement !

C'est ainsi qu'elle porta de nouveau une attaque vers Luffy, mais à la dernière seconde, elle se dirigea vers les autres Mugiwara, en visant Robin en particulier. Le pouvoir de cette dernière était trop encombrant.

« ROBIN-CHAN ! s'écria Sanji.

- Robin ! cria à son tour Chopper.

- Merde ! » jura Franky.

Robin croisa les bras, prête à se défendre, mais un certain bras élastique vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de Saphir.

« Ne touche pas... A MES NAKAMAAAAAS ! » hurla Luffy.

Il la propulsa de nouveau, mais elle se réceptionna à temps, cette fois-ci, plantant ses doigts dans la terre pour éviter de trop glisser. Cette andouille avait aussi de bons réflexes, apparemment... Ca risquait de ne pas être facile...

«Elle est vraiment prête à n'importe quel coup bas, cette nana ! Mais je vais la refroidir moi, vous allez voir ! » déclara le cyborg en tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

Toutefois, Luffy leva la main pour s'interposer.

« Non, ne l'attaquez pas...

- Mais, Luffy, on ne va pas rester là, à attendre qu'elle abandonne ! rétorqua Chopper.

- C'est un ordre du capitaine... »

Le sérieux dans la voix du dit « capitaine » étonna un peu les Mugiwara.

« Je ne veux qu'aucun membre de mon équipage se batte contre elle. » continua-t-il.

Zoro émit un petit sourire, comprenant où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Il se rappelait de Mock Town, là où Bellamy et ses sbires leur en avait fait voir et que Luffy avait refusé de lever la main pour se défendre. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à répondre aux imbécilités d'un équipage débile. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait avec Saphir...

Pourtant, Zoro ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Saphir s'entêtait-elle à les attaquer ? Et surtout, si elle avait continué à combattre les pirates comme elle le prétendait, _pourquoi_ sa réputation n'avait-elle pas grandi ? Si elle avait vraiment assassiné un grand nombre de pirates, comme le père d'Enzo l'avait laissé sous-entendre, alors pourquoi il n'en avait pas entendu parler ? Connaissant la Marine, ils auraient essayé de l'embaucher comme chasseuse de primes ! Ca ne voudrait donc dire qu'une chose... C'est qu'elle n'est jamais partie d'ici !  
>Mais justement... Pourquoi ?<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, à Utopia...  
>Les naufragés qui était parvenus jusqu'au port de la ville se restauraient copieusement dans la taverne, affamés depuis des jours.<p>

« Alors, ça va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un villageois avec le sourire.

- Oui, et ceci grâce à vous ! répondit le naufragé.

- Y a pas de quoi, mec ! On n'allait quand même pas vous laisser mourir de faim, non ?

- Ce serait contraire à notre credo ! ajouta un deuxième villageois.

- Votre credo ?

- Oui ! A Utopia, tout le monde y trouve son compte, et surtout, son bonheur ! La vie à Utopia, l'endroit où chacun est rempli de joie ! » clama le même villageois.

Le naufragé le regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et de surprise.

« Mais assez bavardé sur notre ville, vous aurez tout le temps de la comprendre et de l'apprécier ! Dites-nous un peu comment vous avez fait naufrage ! » déclara le premier habitant d'Utopia.

Les rescapés regardèrent leurs assiettes, se remémorant leur accident.

« On... On était à bord d'un vaisseau de transport qui devait nous conduire à Shabondy mais une tempête s'est levée et nous avons transporté jusque dans Calm Belt. Et là... Des Rois des Mers nous ont attaqués »! ajouta le naufragé, la peur de ce souvenir clairement audible.

D'ailleurs, tous les rescapés tremblaient rien qu'en se rappelant cet évènement.

« Ils ont détruit notre bateau comme on brise une miche de pain. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce que nous faisions ici et comment s'en sortir. Ils sont arrivés si vite... Tout c'est passé extrêmement vite... »

Le naufragé prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua :

« Beaucoup de gens sont morts ! C'est horrible... Ils ne reverront jamais leurs familles ! Bon Dieu, mais qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? »

Les habitants présents dans la taverne se regardèrent, mal à l'aise devant la détresse de ce pauvre homme qui ne voulait rien de plus, à part rentrer chez soi en sécurité.

« Allez, allez, c'est fini maintenant, tenta le premier villageois. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, et on va trouver un moyen pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

- V-Vous... Vous feriez ça ? Vous feriez vraiment cela pour de parfaits inconnus ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser comme ça, voyons ! Vous aussi, vous devez avoir une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle doit être inquiète, à l'heure qu'il est ! répondit le deuxième villageois.

- ... Oh, merci ! Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance ! »

Tous les naufragés regardaient les deux hommes avec respect et espoir. Tous ? Non... Un seul continuait à manger paisiblement, lorgnant le groupe d'imbéciles qui s'extasiait. Tss... Il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au même moment, dans la jungle de Wild Town...  
>Après une nouvelle attaque échouée de la part de Saphir, cette dernière fixait à nouveau les Mugiwara, le visage de marbre. Les pirates se tenaient sur leur garde. Ils sentaient qu'elle se retenait pour tout détruire, tant la colère brillait dans ses yeux...<br>D'ailleurs, Saphir ne se donnait réellement pas à fond, car elle essayait de trouver une tactique pour contrer les réflexes de Luffy et son pouvoir. Ainsi que les autres membres de son équipage... Il ne fallait pas les oublier, eux non plus !  
>Ces derniers étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne virent pas une ombre se tenir derrière le petit renne... Et qui se jeta sur lui pour le mordre !<p>

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH !

- CHOPPER ! TEME, LÂCHE-LE ! s'écria le capitaine.

- LUFFY-SAN, ATTENTION ! » s'écria Brook.

En effet, Saphir avait profité de la diversion faite par Bastetmya pour foncer sur Luffy, mais le squelette réagit assez vite pour contrer l'attaque de la jeune femme avec son épée.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas attaquer impunément mon capitaine, vous m'entendez ?

- Tss... Comme si je me souciais de toi, squelette ambulant !

- Oh, quelle insulte ! J'en ai le cœur tout bouleversé ! Bien que je n'ai plus de cœur ! YOHOHOHOHOHO~ ! »

Saphir allait répliquer, quand elle entendit un grognement plaintif et qu'elle vit Bastetmya couchée au sol, une de ses pattes entaillée méchamment, Zoro devant elle.

« BASTETMYA !

- Abandonne, Saphir... Si tu ne veux pas que je lui tranche la gorge, déclara le sabreur en pointant son arme vers le cou du guépard agonisant.

- ... »

La jeune femme paniqua un instant, mais elle ne voulait en aucun perdre la face, ni sacrifier sa précieuse amie. Elle qui l'avait toujours accompagnée, même dans les moments les plus durs. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution médiane, elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre, croisa le regard de Luffy, et partie de nouveau dire bonjour aux arbres. Ignorant la douleur qui parcourait son dos et sa cage thoracique, Saphir se releva avec peine, et jaugea Zoro du regard. Elle devait à tout prix sauver Bastetmya !  
>Mais elle n'eut pas la nécessité de le faire, car un des animaux de la jungle attaqua le bretteur par surprise. Celui-ci se défendit, laissant ainsi le guépard de côté, qui en profita pour se redresser péniblement et courir avec difficulté jusqu'à son amie.<p>

« Bastemya... Dieu merci... murmura-t-elle en serrant le guépard dans ses bras. Reste ici, maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu cours le risque de te faire tuer ! »

Le guépard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'allongea un peu mieux pour reposer sa patte meurtrie. Quant à Saphir, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa aux animaux de la jungle qui commençaient à s'impatienter :

« FERMEZ-LA ! JE NE VEUX QU'AUCUN DE VOUS NE LES ATTAQUE! CE COMBAT EST A MOI, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Les animaux se turent, impressionnés par la puissance vocale de la jeune femme, et obéirent à contrecœur. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils endureraient, s'ils désobéissaient à leur reine... Satisfaite de son effet, Saphir fixa Zoro avec hargne, sentant sa colère, déjà grande, augmenter davantage.

« Roronoa Zoro... Cet affront que tu as fait à Bastetmya... Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! On voit bien que tu es un pirate ! Rien que la technique que tu as utilisée est d'une lâcheté sans bornes. Tu me dégoûtes !

- Parce que tu crois qu'attaquer par derrière, c'est pas lâche peut-être ?» riposta-t-il.

Saphir serra les dents, piquée par la remarque.

« Attaquer par derrière, c'est plus de la ruse que de la lâcheté, surtout dans un combat à mort. D'ailleurs, je croyais que votre capitaine avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vous m'attaquiez ? Comme quoi les pirates ne respectent effectivement jamais leurs paroles... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, dans le but de les provoquer.

- ... J'ai défendu Chopper. Rien à voir avec les ordres de Luffy.

- D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu ne respectes pas ta parole... »

La phrase du Chapeau de paille eut l'effet d'un électrochoc dans l'assistance.

« Luffy a raison... Tu as dit que tu nous laisserais partir si on arrivait à le récupérer. Or, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? remarqua Robin.

- ... »

La pirate avait vu juste. Cependant, Saphir ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Parce que vous croyez _vraiment_ que je vais vous laisser partir ? Vous êtes des pirates et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les pirates, je les tue !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy.

- ... Ca ne te regarde pas...

- D'habitude, c'est à la Marine d'essayer de nous capturer... J'ai pas raison ? fit-il remarquer à son équipage, qui acquiesça.

- Humpf... Me faites pas rire... Vous êtes d'une naïveté ! Vous pensez véritablement que la Marine est capable d'arrêter tous les pirates ?

- Tu t'en crois capable, peut-être ? se moqua Franky.

- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que la Marine sait faire, c'est briller alors qu'ils n'ont même pas levé le petit doigt !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça... rétorqua le capitaine.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, parce que tu n'as jamais été confrontée à des Marines qui détestent vraiment les pirates ! » explicita-t-il.

Alors qu'il disait cela, il repensait à son propre grand-père, Garp, qui avait essayé maintes fois de le faire rentrer dans la Marine, sans aucun succès.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon problème... Si la Marine ne veut pas éradiquer les crevures dans votre genre, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, se défendit Saphir.

- Oï, pourquoi tu te détruis comme ça ? continua Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme fadaises ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Je suis quasiment certain que ce n'est pas ton rêve ! Tu le fais par obligation, je me trompe ?

- ... »

Saphir ne put cacher la lueur de tristesse qui brilla dans son regard à cet instant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas mon rêve ?

- Parce qu'on accomplit pas un rêve avec de la haine... répondit-il.

- ... »

Saphir en resta de nouveau muette. Ca faisait mal... Ce genre de réflexion faisait si mal... Surtout quand on se les prend par un benêt de première catégorie... Qui n'en était peut-être pas un, en fin de compte...

« Je rêve de devenir le Roi des Pirates, et est-ce que j'élimine tous les Marines que je croise ? Non, j'en ai même un qui est mon ami, exposa Luffy.

- Tss... Roi des Pirates, hein ? Raison de plus pour t'éliminer bien que je doute que tu parviennes à te hisser au même niveau que Roger !

- C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant au début, Mademoiselle... Mais croyez-moi, il en a vraiment l'étoffe. » fit remarquer Sanji.

Le visage sérieux de Luffy en disait long sur sa détermination, mais cela n'impressionna pas vraiment Saphir.

« Qu'importe ! Je vais tous vous éliminer, comme ça cette histoire sera finie ! décréta la jeune femme.

- K'so, mais elle est butée, cette fille, c'est pas permis ! râla le cyborg.

- Oui, je suis butée dans mes objectifs, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que des pirates de votre espèce m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

L'équipage resta surpris quand elle prononça cette phrase. Soudain, les yeux de Saphir brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise, chaque trait de son visage exprimait sa détermination, sa colère et son dégoût.

« ET C'EST BIEN POUR CA QUE JE VEUX ME VENGER ! JE VEUX VOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR TOUT COMME VOUS, VOUS M'AVEZ FAITE SOUFFRIR ! JE VAIS VOUS LE RENDRE AU CENTUPLE ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Et avec ce cri de rage, elle se rua de nouveau sur les Mugiwara. Mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa libre cours à toute sa colère. Elle décida finalement d'attaquer en fonçant dans le tas, peu importe qui elle touchait... Généralement, ce genre de tactique marchait assez bien ! Mais surtout, elle faisait cela car elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de leur faire peur, ni de leur tendre un piège ! Elle utilisa encore une fois une attaque enflammée, mais cette fois-ci, ses bras _entiers_ semblaient embrasés ! Les Mugiwara se défendaient tant bien que mal, mais Saphir était tellement énervée que sa concentration semblait sans limite, tant elle para les coups des pirates avec facilité.

« K'so ! Tu commences à m'agacer, toi ! cracha Luffy. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tant pis pour toi ! GOMU GOMU NO... STAAAAAAAAAAAAMP ! GOMU GOMU NO... GATLING ! GOMU GOMU NO... BULLET ! »

Saphir évita les attaques facilement, tandis que Franky se préparait lui aussi.

« WEAPONS... LEFT ! »

Rebelote, la jeune femme évita rapidement le projectile, et se rua sur le cyborg pour lui asséner un coup sur le côté.

« ARGH !

- FRANKY ! HEAVY POINT ! » s'écria le renne.

Il tenta d'attaquer Saphir à son tour, mais ce fut un échec, et il se retrouva à terre.

« CHOPPER ! appela Luffy.

- Laissez-moi faire ! Hanauta San-cho... Yahazu-giri ! » s'exclama Brook.

Mais là aussi, l'attaque du squelette ne fit pas le moindre effet, si ce n'est une petite entaille.  
>Tour à tour, les Mugiwara avaient tenté une attaque, mais tour à tour, ils avaient été évincés. C'était comme si leur adversaire avait une puissance sans bornes. Il ne restait plus que Robin, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji. Mais cela ne découragea pas du tout Saphir qui s'écria :<p>

« ALLEZ TOUS CREVER EN ENFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Le coup fut si rapide qu'ils ne purent réagir à temps et… Rien ne se passa. Etonnés, les pirates regardèrent plus attentivement Saphir qui était véritablement surprise, voire même choquée. Une personne inconnue venait de lui bloquer son bras enflammé, sans pour autant ressentir une quelconque douleur. Et d'ailleurs, cette personne à la peau presque noire et aux cheveux noirs de jais mi-longs n'était pas si inconnue pour la jeune femme, car il s'exclama :

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus... N'est-ce pas, Saphir ?

- ... J-Juan ? » appela-t-elle.

La jeune femme avait du mal à en croire ses yeux... Et pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à...  
>Non... Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était impossible ! Il devrait être à des milliers de kilomètres loin d'ici ! Tout comme...<p>

« Bien joué, Juan... »

Saphir tourna la tête et sa surprise s'agrandit quand elle vit deux jeunes femmes, celle qui avait parlé aux cheveux roux avec une mèche rouge à droite du visage et des yeux marrons et une deuxième aux cheveux violets, aux yeux auburn sévères et du make-up noir sur les joues.

« Agathe... ? Erika... ? continua-t-elle d'appeler.

- Je vois que t'as pas changé, Saphir... Toujours aussi longue à la détente au moment des retrouvailles, se moqua Erika.

- ...

- Mais ? Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Chopper.

- ~NAMI-SWAAAAN !~ Te revoilà~ ! Tu viens pour savoir si je vais bien ? Comme c'est gentiiiil~ ! s'exclama tout d'un coup le cuistot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Pourquoi vous vous battez ? interrogea la susnommée.

- C'est pas de notre faute ! C'est elle qui a commencé, déclara Luffy en pointant Saphir du doigt.

- Are ? Cette fille... Ce serait donc elle, la créature « aux cheveux d'or » ? questionna Usopp.

- Oui, c'est bien cela, Long-Nez, répondit Robin.

- Hmm... C'est vrai qu'elle a les cheveux dorés, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être de l'or, remarqua le canonnier.

- Parce que t'y croyais ? s'exclama Zoro.

- Et qui sont ces trois nouveaux ? demanda Franky.

- Ah, ils sont à la recherche de cette fille depuis des années. Ils viennent de South Blue, expliqua Nami.

- Et ils ont parcouru tout Grand Line pour la retrouver ? » s'exclama Sanji.

Pendant ce temps, Saphir et les trois autres personnages se regardaient, Juan ayant lâché le bras de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce qu'il se passait... Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Même Bastetmya semblait étonnée...

« Hé bien, Saphir ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda Juan avec un sourire tendre, heureux de la revoir.

Cependant, une fois la jeune femme réveillée, sa réaction surprit tout le monde.

« NON MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?! POURQUOI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS RESTES A NEO-AFRIKA !? QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHER, A LA FIN ?!

- ... Saphir... On est venu te chercher... C'est pas de notre faute si tu as fugué ! rétorqua Agathe.

- Fugué ? répéta Brook.

- ET ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT FAIRE ? JE N'ALLAIS PAS RESTER LA-BAS INDÉFINIMENT! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Justement, pourquoi es-tu partie ? » demanda Erika.

Saphir regarda la jeune femme avec indifférence.

« En quoi ça peut bien te regarder ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, non ?

- ... Je t'ai connu plus mature, Saphir... lança Juan.

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues par là ?

- Qu'en temps normal, tu n'aurais jamais suivi une envie suite à une saute d'humeur ! On se connaît depuis longtemps, et n'oublie pas que je suis ton frère.

- Ca alors... Cet homme est le frère de Saphir-chan ? » marmonna Sanji.

La susnommée regardait avec méfiance son interlocuteur, comme si elle voulait déceler un quelconque piège.

« Saphir... commença-t-il en essayant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Ne me touches pas ! rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces cinq années, Saphir ? Je ne te reconnais plus... » demanda Juan.

Saphir semblait gênée au possible. Elle était heureuse de les revoir... Mais pas dans ces conditions-là !

« On en reparlera plus tard, pour le moment, je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. » déclara-t-elle en regardant les Mugiwara.

Mais le bras musclé de Juan lui barra le passage.

« Désolé, Saphir... Mais tu n'iras nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Juan, espèce d'idiot, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Et puis pourquoi tu défends ces pirates ?! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est mon choix... Toi non plus, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Saphir n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le jeune homme tenta de la serrer dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

« JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER ! »

Elle se dégagea rapidement et griffa Juan au bras.

« Tu as également fait de meilleur plaidoyer, Saphir, exposa-t-il alors qu'il examinait la blessure.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille, vous allez donc me laisser TRANQUILLE ! »

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase en assénant à Juan un coup de pied dans les côtes qui surprit ce dernier. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers les pirates, mais alors qu'elle allait « s'amuser », elle entendit une détonation, puis sentit une violente douleur à l'épaule. Elle examina cette partie de son corps pour constater qu'une balle était bien ancrée dans la chair et que le sang ruisselait sur son bras.

« Désolé, Saphir, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix... » déclara Erika.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son homologue et la prit par le col de son haut.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, triple buse ? Et puis, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure : _pourquoi_ es-tu partie de Néo-Afrika ?

- Et toi, tu n'as pas entendu ma réponse, à ce que je vois : ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir de cette île sur-le-champ ! répondit la pseudo créature "aux cheveux d'or".

- Mais merde, Saphir ! Si tu nous expliquais pourquoi, ça serait pas mal, non ? éructa Agathe.

- Oh, mais l'explication est toute simple : je ne veux plus vous voir ! J'ai décidé de couper les ponts voilà pourquoi je suis partie de mon île natale ! Et puis d'ailleurs... » s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut un coup de poing de la part d'Erika, cette dernière fulminant de rage.

«Putain de bordel de merde ! Tu t'entends, Saphir ?! Est-ce que tu t'entends ?! On dirait une gamine de 6 ans qui veut jouer dans la cour des Grands ! On s'était habitué à mieux, venant de toi ! C'était pas pour rien qu'on t'avait choisi comme leader du groupe : tu prenais toujours les bonnes décisions ! Alors pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu es partie sans rien dire à personne ? cracha Erika.

- Mais putain, est-ce que tu sais, toi aussi, que tu commences à me les briser ? s'écria Saphir. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à _personne _! Tu m'entends ? _PERSONNE _! Alors, c'est certainement pas une timbrée dans ton genre qui va m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! »

Erika était à deux doigts de l'étrangler... Elle ne comprenait pourquoi cette idiote restait butée dans ses opinions ! Juan avait eu raison, quand il avait suggéré l'idée que Saphir avait dû faire ou assister à quelque chose qui l'avait complètement changé ! Déjà que son enfance n'avait pas été rose...

« TU COMMENCES VRAIMENT A ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS, TOI ! JE VAIS TE REMETTRE DU PLOMB DANS LA CERVELLE, CA TE FERA LE PLUS GRAND BIEN ! » explosa-t-elle.

Au bord de la crise de nerf, Erika plaqua Saphir contre le sol et la frappa de toutes ses forces à de multiples reprise.

« ERIKA, ARRÊTE ! » s'exclama Juan.

Mais cette dernière ne l'écouta pas et continua sa besogne. Le sang giclait de la bouche de Saphir, mais cette dernière ne disait rien, ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Agathe, Juan, Bastetmya et les Mugiwara fixaient la scène sans vraiment quoi penser ou faire. Les pirates étaient un peu largués du retournement de situation, tandis que les trois autres savaient très bien ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire lorsqu'Erika était dans une colère noire. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, la jeune femme s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Le visage de Saphir était bien amoché, mais rien ne semblait de casser, comme si Erika avait quand même tenté de ne pas trop la blesser. La jeune blonde regarda alors son agresseur droit dans les yeux et cette dernière fut surprise de voir autant de neutralité et de déception dans cette œillade. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Juan dit que j'ai changé, mais je vois que pour vous aussi, c'est le cas. »

L'assistance resta muette de stupeur.

« Alors, c'est comme cela que mes amis sont devenus ? Des êtres sans cœur qui n'hésitent pas à frapper pour imposer leurs opinions et qui n'écoutent celles des autres ? »

Saphir avait dit ceci avec tellement de tristesse qu'Erika, sur le coup de la surprise, relâcha inconsciemment Saphir et cette dernière en profita pour la bousculer et se releva, afin de s'enfuir dans les sous-bois, après avoir récupéré Bastetmya blessée.

« Saphir ! Non, attends ! » s'écria Juan.

Trop tard, la jeune femme venait de disparaître dans les fourrés, ainsi que les autres animaux de la jungle, signant la fin du combat.  
>Un silence pesant s'installa dans la clairière, tandis que les personnes encore présentes avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.<p>

* * *

><p>TA-DAAAAAM!<p>

Ah, que j'aime laisser planer le suspense... C'est tellement drôle! xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que Saphir n'est pas Mary-Sue! ^^ (Petite review? xDDDD)

A bientôt


End file.
